The Pack's Dad
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: All Stiles wanted was to lose his virginity, he got that… he just hadn't expected what would come with it…
1. Prologue

**The Pack's Dad**

* * *

 **Summary:** All Stiles wanted was to lose his virginity, he got that… he just hadn't expected what would come with it…

 **Spoilers:** all the Teen Wolf series. If you don't know the series, go watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters from the series, they belong to Jeff Davis. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Ethan/Danny Mahealani

 **Warnings:** Mpreg, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Sassy Peter Hale, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Drunk Sex, Stiles Stilinski Loses His Virginity, In the Pre-Prologue, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Consensual Underage Sex, Underage Kissing, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Teen Pregnancy, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Derek Hale Needs a Hug

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 876

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sunday, 17 April 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles had been drinking himself drunk last night after watching Jackson die and come back to life as a Werewolf in the last couple three days. The thought of seeing Lydia with him, even though it all, had driven him into the liquor house.

He had been drunk before. He had had hangovers before. Scott being a dearie and taking him to his bed in one piece. _Yet…_ he wasn't in his bed, _it was way too comfy._ He wasn't in his room either, _way too bright. And… why was he shirtless?_ Stiles looked under the blankets. _Completely and utterly naked… had he followed some hot chick home? Had he actually lost his V-card finally and didn't remember it?_

Stiles leaned back on his back, only to gasp as his whole body groaned in soreness all over… _even inside his…_

Stiles' looked wide-eyed towards his bed partner. Derek fucking Hale was sleeping besides him. _Shit!_

Stiles was too sore to move, muscles and body's locations he couldn't even fandom could be this reactive…

 _Jesus! He had lost his V-card to the Adonis sleeping besides him. Had the aftereffects soreness proof and still couldn't remember a single thing…_

 _His life sucked!_ Stiles bit his bottom lip, glancing at Derek's sleeping face and wondered if the other would willing go for a… second round _? It would be their second, right? Or had they done it more than once last night?_

"Stiles?" He perked up at hearing Derek say his name. "Either go back to sleep or get out of bed." The Werewolf groaned.

Stiles stayed still and eventually Derek's breath havened out. Forcing himself on his feet, Stiles stood, dressed himself and left. Stiles arrived the bottom floor of the old-style lift to find Boyd and Erica before him, both obviously confused with their own reactions and still completely battered up from Gerald's torture. They took a good look at Stiles _– their nostrils obviously taking in his scent –_ , then Boyd stole Stiles' jeep keys and drove them into Stiles' house.

"Weren't you running away?" Stiles couldn't help but wonder.

"The Moon called us back… it's hard to explain." Erica argued confused. "We'll tell your Father we went to a rave last night." She offered.

"Dad's gonna kill me…" Stiles groaned. "I need a shower… and for my body to fucking _shut the hell up_."

"Was it _that_ rough?" Boyd argued as he turned into Stiles' house block.

"I just feel like my entire body's shifting inside. Even my stomach is contorting… I may have drunk or eaten something that didn't agree with me…"

"Or swallowed…" Erica offered teasingly from the backseat and Stiles went deep red at the possibility, which made her laugh and even Boyd smirked.

They parked and Stiles left his jeep to go open the front door. Dad was inside _much to his dismay…_

"Daddy-o…"

"Do I even want to know?" Dad retorted as he took in his state.

"Went out of town to a rave… since I won the game and Jackson's back alive… you know… asked for a juice, _since I'm responsible like that when I'm the one driving…_ didn't notice it had alcohol until we couldn't walk straight… we slept on the jeep. I was responsible enough to know I couldn't drive back."

"We?" Dad asked in his Sheriff-tone and Stiles looked back as Erica and Boyd followed him inside. "You three?" All nodded. "Next time; call me!"

Stiles nodded at once.

"I'm sorry. But Erica doesn't have her license yet and Boyd only got it out of his system this morning."

Erica showed her cellphone, it's battery dead.

"And our phones died."

"Go take a shower, Stiles! Erica Reyes and…?"

"Vernon Boyd, Sir."

"Call your parents and warn them that you are all right… then take a shower as well. You three look like you had a hell of a night." The three nodded. "And Stiles?" Stiles hummed. "You are grounded for not warning me of a party beforehand. No laptop unless for school."

Stiles nodded and Dad left. The three stayed at the bottom of the stairs until the cruiser car left.

"I'll hit the showers. You two hit the phones. If you aren't running away then call your parents!"

The two nodded and Stiles frowned at how obediently they walked towards Stiles' mainline. _Wow…_

Deciding that it was just them being their strange selves, Stiles climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom. By the time he left, he felt tones better. Boyd was outside the bathroom alone.

"Erica's brewing you a soothing tea." Stiles smiled thankfully as Boyd followed him into Stiles' bedroom for Stiles to dress. _It wasn't the first time the other would see him naked after all._ "My mother stopped on the Reyes' house and brought us a change of clothes on her way to work. She's just happy that we were responsible enough to realize that we had messed up."

"Towels on the cabinet under the sink."

Boyd nodded and then signaled his own shoulder, before leaving. Stiles looked to find that Derek had bitten him. _Not with Werewolf-teeth… more like a… love-bite. Shit! That would've be hell to hide! Bloody Alpha and his strong hot… sexy… body…_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –Pregnant–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,343

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Pregnant–**

Friday, 10 June 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles didn't argue over the fact that Derek and him didn't talk again. Stiles didn't touch alcohol again… _just the smell twisted his stomach around._ Scott started joking (when certain foods joined the indisposition group) about pregnancies… Stiles had huffed, but that night he had gone home and looked over everything that there was about male pregnancies. It had been practically two weeks with morning sickness, _after all…_

Couple days later, on the first day of summer break, Stiles took the jeep and left Beacon Hills. He went to Sacramento and bought a pregnancy test, avoiding the reprimanding look from the cashier. _He couldn't believe he was doing this… Scott had only been joking. And there was no folklore about Werewolf's seed making males pregnant… Fanfiction totally not included! And Stiles had totally not lost himself in some kinky Werewolves with knots FanFic ones all night long. Definitely not!_

Stiles parked at a gas station, entered the WC from the outside and a cubicle. Only then he did the urine test. It were the longest five minutes of his life… one line, _that was expected…_ Stiles' mouth fell to the floor when the second line followed…

Stiles leaned back against the door of the cubicle. His cellphone rang and Stiles picked it automatically, only to find _Scott_ on the visor.

{Hey, Scottie.}

{Are you up for some practice?}

Stiles looked at the test on his hand.

{Sorry, Scottie, another time. Call Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They can actually keep up with you.}

{But you are my best friend.}

{I sure hope so.} Stiles agreed and Scott eventually hung up. With his hand shaking, Stiles rang Derek. {I need you!} He pleaded as soon as he heard the other answer the phone call.

{Where are you and how much have you drunk this time?} Derek argued, but Stiles was glad to hear keys being picked up.

{I'm not drunk, although I wish I was. I'm in Sacramento. At a gas station, in the WC cubicle… you need to see this with your own eyes to believe it!}

Stiles didn't know why, but he just started crying.

{Stiles!} A roar called him back to Earth.

{Yes… I'm here.}

{Go to the station's diner, sit down and order something for yourself. Then type me the name and I'll be there by the time you'd have finished eating!} Derek commanded using his Alpha-tone.

{Okay…} Stiles agreed and stood in shaky legs, _when had he sat down on the floor?_ {Was I having a panic attack?}

{Yes.} Derek agreed less roughly and Stiles could hear him driving. {Can you walk?}

Stiles tried before he hummed affirmatively, hid the test in his pocket and left. Once outside the WC, he looked for the place's name.

{Its name is ARCO.} Stiles offered.

{I'll be there.} Derek agreed and hung up.

Stiles entered and sat on a corner. When the waiter came he asked for the greasiest food he could remember. Derek arrived on his Camaro and entered, approaching Stiles. He made a face as he took in what Stiles was eating, but didn't argue. He sat before Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you have an accident?" Stiles shook his head. "Are you sick?"

"Not really, no."

Derek frowned and, when the waiter came, asked for a water bottle and the bill. When it come, Derek paid and set the bottle before Stiles.

"Then, what was it this time?" He asked as they stood and left the diner, Stiles gulping down his water. _Stiles couldn't help but wonder how drunk he had had to be to call Derek for the other to have agreed to go pick him up on Jackson's first actual Full Moon…_

"How much of Hocus Pocus can you stomach?" Stiles asked as they entered the Camaro. "My jeep…"

"I'll send Erica and Boyd to fetch it later. You are in no condition to drive." Derek argued. "And I'm a Werewolf, Stiles. I can stomach lots more than considered normal."

Stiles offered the test. Puzzled, Derek took it.

"It's…"

"I know what a pregnancy test is and how it looks when positive, Stiles!" Derek snapped.

"Mine." Stiles finished with a whimper.

Derek tensed. He turned towards Stiles and his nostrils could clearly be seen taking a huge breath in.

"Does anyone else…?"

"Scott joked about it last week because I couldn't support smells all month long, but… you are the only one." Derek nodded and started the engine. Before Stiles could think he was crying again. "Is this Werewolf normal?"

"Not… exactly." Derek argued as he drove them back to Beacon Hills. "But you have an Apprentice Spark. On our night together you must have wished for it even if unknowingly."

Stiles nodded, _because what else could he do?_

"My Dad will flip… Scottie will kill you!"

"Stiles…" Derek started.

"I'll definitely not give him or her an unpronounceable name. Mine was already hard enough, I won't do that to my own kid. Our kid. Can you imagine it? A mini-us going around?"

"Stiles!" Derek shouted and parked the car by the side-road, looking back surprised. "You want to keep…?"

"Of course I do!" Stiles agreed, not needing the other to finish. "I have a mini-Derek Hale growing inside me, Dude! I may be having a panic attack _– because **Jesus** I'm a male, a teenager and pregnant –_ but it's our kid!"

Derek's eyes were the one to water this time. Stiles opened his arms and Derek was fast to lean forward and hid his head in Stiles' chest. Not long later, Derek had his face on Stiles' stomach and was taking in his scent. _Stiles and their pup's scent._

"Is there any way to know if it will be a Werewolf?" Stiles wondered.

"It will." Derek agreed into the belly. "It was Full Moon week. Full Moon night even."

Stiles had no idea how they passed from that to being at Derek's loft before the seven-foot window-wall on the bed, being taken for the second time in his life _– first time with him remembering –_ and Derek was sweet and slow and everything Stiles could have dreamed in a sweet love-making.

"It's a good thing that your father does not know of wolfsbane bullets…" Derek gasped out as the two leaned on the bed while looking at the ceiling out of breath.

"How the fuck do we explain this to him though? Even after explaining the Supernatural! Even I still have trouble believing it is true…"

"Do you want to hide the pregnancy?" Derek wondered.

"I have to hide it from non-Creatures." Stiles agreed. "I'd be shipped into a lab for testing if it'd got out that I got pregnant after one drunk night… not to mention the media!"

Derek huffed.

"I'll see what I can do." Stiles smiled thankfully. "Won't Scott miss you today?"

"Practicing lacrosse with the Lost Boys most likely."

Derek nodded and picked his cellphone, as he stood and moved into one door. Eventually he returned and Stiles raised his head to see the naked Derek return with a food tray as he still spoke on the cellphone against his shoulder. Stiles forced himself up on his ass, while ignoring the obvious side-effects of what they'd just done dripping down his sore lower behind, and accepted the food. Even with all the grease he was hungry.

{Just call me if you find anything on the matter.} Stiles looked up with a raised eyebrow while Derek hung up. "Family attorney. I was checking if he knew anything on the matter at hand."

A ring made Derek answer his cellphone again. Stiles returned to his food as Derek shouted with the other side.

"Let me guess: Peter's coming?" He asked when Derek practically smashed the phone while clicking the log out button.

"Yes." Derek agreed with a groan. "I'll get you a change of clothes." He added while looking through his wardrobe by the corner.

Stiles nodded and set the tray to the side, before standing. Derek helped him dress, being almost sweet-like. _Had Stiles known that Derek had a sweet-side he had jumped head-over into a relationship with the older back in January…_ Derek was finishing putting the new set of bed-sheets, when Peter arrived. The older Werewolf smirked at what they had obviously been doing and approached Stiles, taking a good sniff.

"Pack Dad."

That seemed to make sense for Derek, who gaped at his Uncle.

"Is that why he…?"

"That and his Spark. Was it a Full Moon?" Both nodded. "That all conjoined. Congratulations, Stiles. You are now the Hale Pack's Dad. It's caretaker so to speak. The one who cares for the whole Pack and not just cares about turning an amount of pubescent teenagers."

Stiles snorted while Derek growled.

"Is that why Erica and Boyd actually showed their neck and obeyed to me when I gave them an order to ring their parents the morning after?"

Peter and Derek nodded.

"Derek, with Deucalion's Pack…"

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that?" Derek snapped at his Uncle.

"Deucalion?" Stiles wondered.

"Rival Pack who wants to take over the land." Peter offered. "As a Human Pack Dad you are the weakest link."

Stiles groaned.

"At least one summer and semester of peace… just one please…"

"Stiles, you're mated to a Werewolf and pregnant. Simplicity isn't part of your vocabulary." Stiles mock-glared at Peter. "I'll have some proper clothes _, to help hide the belly,_ to be brought in. Still, the Betas need to be told why they can't disobey Stiles."

"Peter?" Peter hummed, while he started measuring Stiles. "Thank you for not behaving like a total creep like you usually do."

Peter looked up from the metric tape around Stiles' hip.

"If you actually got pregnant and even already commanded the Teencubs that means that you really are the Mate that Moon chose for Derek. The One perfect for him." Stiles blushed. "It also means that _, either I become an Alpha or not,_ you are still my Pack Dad or I'll become an Omega." Peter raised an eyebrow at the clothes Derek had loaned Stiles. "And there's no way I'll let _my_ Pack Dad go around dressed like a _hobo."_

Stiles blushed.

"Nothing tight, Peter." Derek argued.

"Don't worry. It's not my first time. Although… you have to move the bed upstairs to one of the rooms. And prepare a nursery with all things needed."

Derek looked at Stiles, before walking up the stairs.

"Did you have to hide a pregnancy before?"

"No. But I was the one who dressed my Sister during all three of hers." Peter argued and finally stood and pointed down the measures. "Good part is you'll be with jackets when you really will start to show. Autumn and Winter helps hiding a belly." Stiles hummed as he looked upstairs at hearing steps. "Did he start to cry?"

"What…?" Stiles looked back, embarrassed to be caught paying only half-attention.

"Derek?" Peter asked back.

"Nothing to do with you." Stiles argued with a shrug. "Not that I really wanna know, but… how the fuck will I give birth?"

"Druid's help."

 _Deaton's? That would be so…_ Stiles' cellphone started ringing from his heap of clothes. He hurried there, falling over the bed in his hurry, and trashed through his clothes until he found it from a laying position on his belly over the bed.

{Scottie, my man…} He answered out of breath.

{You just fell trying to get to the cellphone, haven't you?}

{Of course not…} Stiles tensed when Derek suddenly grabbed and laid him on his back to smell the belly, when he was finally happy that Stiles hadn't accidentally aborted he leaned backwards. {Anyway… how did practice go? Did you goal many?}

{It went well. Isaac, Boyd and Erica came with me to the middle of nowhere so we could practice without being seen.}

{You four used Werewolf strength?} Stiles asked incredulous and Scott stuttered on the other side. {And were you complaining that I wasn't joining!}

{It's just… it's not the same thing… I just wanted to help you practice so you'd actually leave the bench next semester.}

{I left the bench and won a game two months ago.} Stiles argued. {Gerald was the one who destroyed it for us.} Stiles smiled thankfully at the mug being set before him besides his meal. {Besides, I'm telling Coach, once junior year starts, that I'm out. I'm certain he'll love to put someone, who actually can walk, on my place.}

{What?} Scott whined in his best lost puppy expression… tone. Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from snickering at the mental comparison. {But you always wanted to join…}

{And I'll be there on every game applauding you on.} Stiles agreed. He looked up to see Peter on a laptop looking over online clotheshop. {I'll see you 'round, 'kay?}

{Something happened, wasn't it?} _Scott wasn't completely gullible after all._

Even Peter looked back, wondering what Stiles would've say. Stiles stuck his tongue at the Creepwolf.

{Gerald Argent. While everyone was crying Jackson's _'death'_ I was taken to the basement of Argent's manor, before Erica and Boyd, and tortured. It took the fun of the game for me.} Stiles agreed, his voice raising out of his control. _So… it really still was a sore spot…_

{Oh… Stiles… I…}

{No. I won't forgive you so soon about the biting-Gerald plan against everyone's back. Mine included. Now go lick your game wounds, Batman.}

Before Scott could reply, Stiles hung up and leaned back against the headboard with a groan. He picked the food tray with his hot drink, to find it being tea. He had just started sipping it after he finished the sandwich, when the lift arrived upstairs and the loft's side-door was opened by the Lost Boys. Erica smiled at seeing him sitting on the bed against the bed's headboard, Boyd just nodded his indifference usual-self and Isaac gaped back.

"Why is Stiles on Derek's bed?"

"Why do you think?" Stiles argued suggestively.

If a Werewolf could blush himself into shifting, Isaac did a great job at it, before he stepped in hurried steps in Stiles' direction. Peter stood and grabbed Erica and Boyd when they tried to interfere.

"Stiles…"

"That's enough, Isaac. Calm yourself down!"

The effect was immediate. _Stiles having only dared to do it because of Peter's reaction._

The trio gaped back and, then, towards the descending the stairs Derek.

"Stiles is _the_ Pack Dad. That is why Erica and Boyd felt a pull back into the Pack. Every Pack needs one to keep it together. Now, come help me clean the upstairs rooms. We need to make them livable in less than 6 months."

Stiles blushed at that.

"And take your workout things to a room upstairs as well!" Stiles called after Derek, as he climbed again. "They are not a toy."

The trio stared at Peter uncertain as he returned towards the laptop.

"Our new Pack Dad is pregnant thanks to his Spark and to the Moon. Stiles won't claim the Cub so Derek will say ex-lover and claim Stiles as the Godfather/Stepfather."

Erica was in Stiles' arms at once, hugging him one armed. His mug being carefully held away, so not to burn him, with her other arm.

"The turning and twisting back in April?" Boyd asked as he took the mug from Erica's hand, who was fast to hug Stiles with both arms in return.

"Yeah. I'll know what to look forward to from now on, though."

"At school you three will help Stiles not to trip, correct?" Peter demanded. "Because he just fell on his stomach over the bed not even half-a-hour ago."

Stiles blushed and hid his head in the blonde's loops.

"We'll do our best." Boyd agreed. "Isaac as well as soon as he wakes up from the stupor that Stiles is dating Derek."

Stiles blushed, but didn't argue. _After all… they had just done it again last hour…_

"Boyd, I need you to go fetch my jeep." Stiles remembered.

"Sure, where is it?"

"Sacramento. I went there to buy the pregnancy test without being known as the Sheriff's kid."

Peter closed the laptop.

"I'll take you. My apartment is there."

Boyd took Stiles' keys from the heap of clothes on the floor.

"At a gas station named _ARCO."_

Peter nodded and the two left.

"You two better go help Derek before he uses the Alpha-roar on you."

Erica laughed, leaned backwards, picked the mug from the bedside table and set it on Stiles' hands.

"Whatever you say, _Daddy."_

Stiles mock-glared and the girl laughed on her way upstairs. Stiles glanced uncertain at Isaac.

"Does Scott know?" Stiles shook his head. "You are his Pack. You…"

"Are _Human!_ I'm no one's possession. Scott doesn't own me! Do you think Scott warned me every time he left me in favor of running after Allison? Do you? Only thing that makes Scott keep his calm is Allison. So, literally she _is_ the Centre of his world. Not _me._ I'm _just_ the Human everyone turns for research or when needed and then is thrown out like trash when the real issues happen. I'm…" Stiles gasped when he suddenly was in Derek's arms. "Sorry. Am I too stressed again?"

"Yes." Derek agreed and Stiles focused on his breathing.

Eventually, Derek let him go and Stiles found his mug on Erica's hand, who was glaring at Isaac.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I…"

"Who bothered to go help you out at the Sheriff Station even though you were _my Pack_?" Derek argued at his Beta. "First Full Moon. Barely any control. Stiles was still there for you, Isaac. For all three of you. Stiles has been being the Pack Dad since the beginning. Even with Scott himself. He just hasn't gotten the credit for it."

Isaac lowered his head as Stiles' cellphone rang again.

{Hey.}

{Stiles, where are you?} His Dad's voice demanded.

{With Isaac and Erica… did I read the note where I'm not grounded any longer for good behavior wrongly?}

Erica approached, offered her hand and Stiles gave the cellphone, trading it with the tea.

{Sheriff.} She said with a huge happiness tone that only a female could master. {I swear we aren't on a rave this time. _Way too early in the day for one anyway…_ I asked for the boys' help at carrying the bags. We just left a little practice with Scott and Stiles agreed to drive us to Sacramento for clothes shopping afterwards. You know how us females can get…}

Stiles watched after her as she entered the kitchen.

"Why not tell the Sheriff…?"

"Have you asked yourself why people don't approve of Derek walking with us? He's over five years our senior."

Isaac blushed.

"I'll go clean upstairs and…" Isaac hurried up the stairs.

Derek sighed and sat beside Stiles.

"You'll need to tell your father eventually."

"And you to legally take the guardianship of Isaac." Stiles argued. "It's a wonder Social Services haven't hit the town yet."

Derek nodded.

"Drink your tea. It was what my mother used to take during Cora's pregnancy according to Peter."

Stiles nodded and took another sip.

"My Dad…"

"Will be a proud grand-godfather." Derek offered and Stiles blushed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Junior Year**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	3. Chapter II –Junior Year–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,284

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Junior Year–**

Friday, 10 June 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles arrived home to find Dad setting the table with two boxes of Chinese takeout and a work file by his side that he was looking over.

"How was Sacramento?"

"It was okay."

"I hope Erica paid part of the gas. That's a two-hour drive counting coming and going."

"Derek did." Dad raised an eyebrow without looking up. "Isaac's Guardian."

"He has a place?"

"He has… is just working at making it livable."

Dad nodded.

"Give me Derek's cellphone number later. I'll help him out. After everything he passed through, he needs people who he can trust."

Stiles smiled and nodded.

"I know." _He also is a romantic idiot who starts crying at the prospect of a future child…_ Stiles, obviously, couldn't voice that part of his thought-line.

"You are unusually quiet."

 _Gosh, even with his head in paperwork…_

"I'm leaving lacrosse once school starts. Scott is feeling like I'm cheating him." Stiles babbled immediately, trying to make himself look less conspicuous.

"Why would you? You even won a game two-months ag…"

"And Jackson kinda died during said match and then I was hit."

Dad shut up at the reminder, before he sighed looking up.

"Just don't lock yourself in the computer all summer." Stiles nodded. "I mean it, Stiles!"

"Yes, Dad."

"I'll speak with Melissa so she talks with Scott about not forcing you, but you are entering counselling!"

"Again? I already did it last Easter for Matt's death." He whined.

"And the attack still affects you after two entire months."

Stiles nodded, knowing better than to argue.

"Erica said that one of Derek's one-night-stands called this morning." Dad hummed, looking through his Chinese takeout box for whatever it was that he wanted. "Asked if he wanted to keep _It_ or if she should get rid of _It_."

That made Dad look back.

"Are we actually talking about a pet or…?"

"Pregnancy."

 _"Jesus._ That young man really can pick _them_ up…"

"Erica spent the whole afternoon in Sacramento buying baby clothes…" Stiles added. _It had been Peter online, but who cared?_ "When we arrived Derek asked me if I could become the Godparent…?"

Stiles was suddenly uncertain about this. _What if the baby was Stiles' copy? What if…?_

Dad smiled back.

"I'll speak with Derek tomorrow then. Does Derek know the gender yet?"

A shook of head.

"She had just found out. It's just been a month and half after all."

"Very well. I'm certain Derek will have more answers when he pays the ultrasound."

Stiles blushed. _Ultrasound…_

 _Stiles' ultrasound…_

 _Stiles'…_

"Don't worry that teenage head of yours." Dad argued amused, pointing at him his chopsticks.

 **–TPD–**

Monday, 22 August 2011

Stiles jumped onto the floor and, before he could think, the Lost Boys were over him and protecting him from the flock of crows that were attacking their classroom.

"I'm texting Derek." Erica whispered as their new English teacher shouted at everyone to get down, even protecting whoever was close enough from the attack.

"My Dad said he'd go see him…"

"Hence why I'm texting." Erica agreed as the crows finally stopped.

They all stood uncertain and several students picked their cellphones. Stiles looked at Lydia who Jackson had shielded. Even Allison had been shielded by Scott… Stiles blushed as he realized that he had been shielded like a damsel in distress…

Isaac grabbed a jacket from the back of Stiles' seat and pulled over Stiles' back. Stiles' cellphone was set in his hand and he realized it was vibrating.

{Hey, Dad.}

{Erica just texted Derek. A flock crow attack? Is anyone hurt?}

Stiles raised an eyebrow and Boyd nodded his head while making a signal of so-so with his hand.

{Yes, Dad. A couple scratches here and there. But I'm fine, Boyd and Isaac shielded me and Erica… do you want me to pass the cellphone to the new English teacher?}

{Yes… and, Stiles?} Stiles hummed as he walked towards the stressed-out woman. {You are going to Derek's place until we understood what happened.}

Stiles blushed.

{Daaaad…}

{At least in there I know he'll keep you kids safe!}

Stiles groaned.

{Fine.} "Miss Blake, my Dad – the Sheriff – wants to speak with you."

The woman nodded and accepted the cellphone.

{Sheriff.}

Stiles glanced back towards the trio.

"Dad said we four are going to Derek's." They nodded. "Scott…" Stiles shut up at finding Jackson before him, _when had he gotten there?_

"Just got Derek's text. Me and Lydia are coming as well. Considering how in shock you are; by Derek's orders you aren't driving."

 _Pack Dad or not, Jackson was still an ass!_

"Fine, Boyd can drive me in my jeep then."

The proud smirk in Boyd when Jackson glared back at the black Werewolf was too amusing. _Like children fighting over their mother's affection…_ which ended with making Stiles blush.

"Here, Stiles." Stiles accepted the cellphone back. "Students, the Sheriff ordered everyone to go home, or to a friend's home if you are alone at home, until it is told otherwise. The ones hurt are to wait for the paramedics."

"Yes, Miss Blake."

Isaac set Stiles' bag on his arms as Boyd took the jeep's keys from Stiles' pocket and they started leaving the classroom. They were arriving the parking lot, when one cruiser parked. Deputy Strauss left, nodded at Stiles and hurried inside.

"My Dad will want me to go home." Allison put in by their side with an apologetic look.

Stiles turned towards a puzzled Scott, who was following him like a lost puppy.

"Why was the Sheriff with Derek?" The other wondered.

"Helping Derek set up the house child-friendly for his unborn kid." Erica put in. "Jackson, is Danny coming as well?"

Jackson looked at his gay friend, who shrugged.

"I still have space for more. That jeep can't handle three people in the backseat very well."

"Your Porsche isn't much better." Stiles argued.

Isaac shared a look with Scott before entering Jackson's Porsche backseat alongside Danny. Stiles pulled his seat over and Erica and Scott entered to the back, before he sat down in the passenger seat _– his bag over his pregnant barely there belly hidden by a girdle and baggy clothes –_ with Boyd by the wheel.

"Stiles…" Scott started.

"The Sheriff is sending us to be body-guarded by Derek. So; just be quiet! Either you approve of him or not, Stiles is coming to our Alpha." Erica argued.

Stiles looked outside, knowing better than to interfere. _It had been like this all summer._

"And Danny will be there, so no-shifting or extra-strength." Boyd agreed.

"Will Peter be there?" Stiles wondered, looking back at Erica.

"Derek didn't say but if the Sheriff came over to help around the house then he won't miss the opportunity to be present and say _I told you so_ to Derek repeatedly."

Stiles scoffed. _That was so Peter…_ They arrived and parked, Jackson's Porsche right behind them. They all entered the old-style lift and went up to the first-floor where Derek was fast to open the loft's side-door for them.

"I set up drinks and sandwiches for all. Stiles, yours is the mug with your name."

Stiles blushed at the over-protectiveness _– Derek even had a mug with the word 'Stiles' stumped on it! Who does that? Honestly! –_ but didn't argue. He was pregnant with Derek's kid, after all.

"My Dad said anything?" Stiles wondered as he went to the dining table that hadn't been there last night.

He couldn't help but notice the children-protected door at the bottom of the stairs. _He was only due for the beginning of the next year!_

"Your full name for the Godfather claim so I could give it to the Family Attorney." Derek offered. "And decor inputs. Peter's upstairs thrilling in the ability to update it with all the ideas that the Sheriff gave and without me being able to argue this time around."

Stiles huffed. _Of course the Creepwolf was._ Scott approached.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Stiles is the Godfather of my unborn child. The Sheriff, as the proud grand-godfather, is helping out wherever he can so I can legally keep the kid when it's born."

Scott turned towards Stiles.

"Is that why you decided to spend all summer with them instead of…?"

Everyone turned towards the side-door as the lift arrived their floor, only for Melissa McCall to appear with several bags on each hand.

"The Sheriff rang me. Said that the cupboards were in a serious need of a refill." She agreed at their looks. "A little help? There's more in the lift."

The Lost Boys immediately entered the lift and picked the shopping bags. Derek picked the receipt from one of the bags and looked at it, before putting several bills on the woman's hands.

"I won't hear a no." He argued.

Mrs. McCall blushed, but nodded. Then she looked at Scott and Stiles.

"Scott Raphael McCall, are you actually guilt-tripping your best friend into returning into lacrosse again when you know it makes him go into panic attacks?"

Scott stuttered.

"I…"

"There's a reason why he has been in counselling for Gerard Argent's torture all summer!"

Stiles went deep red but luckily none, not even Jackson and Danny, picked on him for it. The stairs luckily brought the woman's attention away from them. Peter was descending the stairs, _gallantly like ever…_

"Hello, Melissa."

"Peter."

"We should raincheck that date one of these days."

Scott faked throwing up as Mrs. McCall obviously smiled eagerly.

"You still know my number, I'm sure."

 _"Mom!"_

Mrs. McCall actually hushed Scott and then followed Peter upstairs to help him out with the redecorating.

"Well, that's someone who knows what he likes…" Lydia agreed from Stiles and Derek's loveseat that she was sharing with Jackson. _Yes, they even had a fucking loveseat!_ "Is there any TV?"

"No." Isaac argued as he stored the shopping. "Scott's Mom got a monopoly for us." He suggested, showing the new box.

The entire teenagers groaned at the thought of board games, but pulled the teatable before the couches. The couches and seats being pulled around and the monopoly was opened as Stiles helped Isaac and Derek pull the food into the kitchen. They were storing the food in the cabinets when Derek suddenly was behind him, hugging him and scenting him. Stiles gave him a pointed look that the Werewolves could hear and smell them, before they returned to the main room and sat down.

 **–TPD–**

Eventually Danny's parents came to fetch him, Lydia's Mother as well and Mrs. McCall drove Scott to the animal clinic on her way to the hospital. Leaving Stiles alone with Derek's Pack for the first time since he was officially the Pack Dad. _First time ever, actually._

"Do I want to know?" Jackson asked.

"Pack Dad is a thing." Isaac offered. "Like a mother of the household. When Stiles actually orders us we can't refuse. It's like we don't even want to."

Jackson hummed.

"Scott has no idea I assume." They all shook their heads as Derek moved to sit beside Stiles. "So, you two are a pair now? Is that why?"

"Half the reason." Derek agreed.

Jackson shrugged, leaning back on his couch.

"And, what about this baby?" Shyly, Stiles set a hand on his barely existent belly that Derek was freeing from the constriction. "That's possible?"

"Stiles is an Apprentice. His Spark and the Moon made it possible."

Stiles accepted the hug and leaned over against Derek's chest.

"Warn me if someone arrives first."

Derek held him close and didn't argue. Peter descended the stairs.

"Do you ask the Veterinarian Dr. Deaton to do your ultrasounds?" Jackson wondered still getting used to the underworld.

"No!" Stiles argued at once. The entire group raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "He was the one to help Scott turn his back on all of us. Not to mention: _Mr. Cryptic never tells you anything at all and hides all the secrets to himself?_ Definitely last person I want around my Cub."

The small smile on Derek's face made butterflies appear on Stiles' belly. _Shit… he had it so bad…_

"Allan has made his stance obvious that he won't be Derek's Emissary." Peter agreed as he set up two tea mugs. "I still have contacts with Druids, one of them has been coming over at my place in Sacramento while also tutoring Stiles on his Druid Apprenticeship."

Jackson hummed as Peter gave Stiles the _Stiles_ mug. Eventually, Stiles got a text and, picking his cellphone, saw Scott's text.

 _{What d hell s going on b2 u n Drks pack? Hv u fgttn how Drk s a killer?}_

Stiles groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch. Only for Derek to pick the cellphone from him and type in reply.

 _{Remind me who decided to give Gerald a fate worse than death?}_

"Worse than death?" Stiles wondered, while he hoped Scott wouldn't notice the lack of abbreviations.

"Cough that black goo. He'll be stuck in a hospital room forever. Always needing aftercare and not even being able to walk."

Stiles shivered. _That was a horrible way to live…_

Stiles looked when Derek showed Scott's reply.

 _{This s not about m!}_

Stiles picked the cellphone and rang Scottie.

{Go to the hospital and have your Mother show you into Argent Sr.'s room. Then think twice which is worse. A quick death or a life where you're stuck at the hospital room like _that.}_

{Stiles…}

{And stop by my Dad as well. Ask him how many he has killed. Oh! I'll tell you: 17! 16 more than Derek Hale. But hey! Let's hate on the Alpha and owner of the territory where you live, _sure…_ sounds _totally_ smart…}

Stiles hung up only to gape at his cellphone. _Where had that came from? Territory?_ He stared up uncertain, only for Derek to pull him for a kiss.

"If you keep kissing him like that, he'll get addicted." Peter pointed out offhandedly.

"Definitely too late." Stiles gasped out, staring at Derek wide-eyed.

Derek rolled his eyes and rearranged Stiles' girdle, before he leaned back and out of reach. Stiles glanced back towards the side-door and didn't take long for it to open. His Dad got out and approached.

"You need doors that actually lock, Derek."

Derek looked at Peter.

"I'll see prices. And metal grates for the windows." Peter agreed. "I'll be going now. And, Stiles?" Stiles glanced backwards with his head leaning back on the couch to look at Peter upside-down. "Don't let Scott guilt-trip you. There's worst things than death, I should know; I was six years in an awake coma.

"Besides the one who Derek supposedly killed was me and I'm walking and kicking. I believe that annuls the whole purpose of killing someone if that someone is alive."

Peter smirked and left.

"What did Scott do this time?" Dad asked.

"Nothing." Stiles lied at once while cursing Peter in his mind.

Jackson stood.

"McCall hates Derek and those two by principle, although he supports Lahey to some extent. The fact that McCall realized that he isn't the center of Stiles' world any longer pissed him off, Sheriff."

"Jackson!"

Jackson shrugged.

"It's the truth. I believe it is okay for me to go home?"

"Of course. Drive carefully."

Jackson waved over his shoulder and left the loft.

"We better see if Jackson can give us a ride." Erica put in, stood with Boyd and the two hurried to catch the lift.

Dad sighed and approached, sitting on one of the couches.

"Me and Melissa will speak with Scott again. And what is this about killing Peter?"

"Peter woke up from the coma crazy and full of vengeance… he killed Kate Argent as payback and I had to stop him from doing the same to us in his craziness… halfway later he returned after the doctors had declared him dead."

"Like Whittemore?" They all nodded. "Beacon Hills really is the place to die like no other."

The two teens snorted.

"I believe that _is_ the point." Derek agreed.

 **–TPD–**

Stiles was driving home when he suddenly had to hit the brakes. The transferred twins, Ethan and Aiden, were in the middle of the road, facing his jeep. Stiles gaped as they shifted. He hurried for his cellphone.

{Werewolves!} He shouted just as they finished shifting and shaping into one.

Uncertain, Stiles locked the jeep's doors just before his hood was opened and the motor was thrown out when the mountain ash protecting Stiles inside kept them from entering. _Not his jeep…_ a growl made the Alpha twins turn towards the approaching shifted Derek. Isaac right behind. Stiles opened the jeep, grabbed his bat and run towards Isaac.

"They destroyed my jeep!"

Isaac glanced at the motor and then at the two fighting Alphas.

"Good, then you'll finally get a new car."

 ** _"That was my Mother's!"_**

Isaac turned back before he nodded.

"I'll locate your motor and we'll see if it's salvageable. If not, I'm certain that Derek'll pay whatever needed to get one that fits your jeep."

Stiles blushed at his outburst, but nodded thankfully. When the twins tried to come too close, he hit them _– him? –_ with the mountain ash bat before Derek managed to pull back the one body of the two twins.

"Am I seen as the weakest link or something?"

"Want me to lie, _'Daddy'_?"

Stiles groaned.

"I hate you sometimes, Isaac."

"You knew what you were getting into when you joined Derek months ago." Isaac argued and Stiles froze, which made the other turn back. "It was premeditated, _right?"_

"I was drunk… it was Full Moon…"

Isaac groaned.

"You two are unbelievable. You pinned after each other from even before I was bitten and you needed a hormonal night and alcohol to give the next step?"

"Isaac!" Derek growled and Isaac immediately shifted and stopped the attacking Shewolf.

Stiles struggled with his cellphone and texted the group their location and _Alpha attack_. In no second Allison texted back.

 _{On my way with my father. A}_

 _{Hurry up! There's three now! My bat won't hold!}_

Stiles ducked and hit the massive muscled Werewolf with his bat, which smashed into pieces. A shifted Boyd showed up and pulled the giant back, grabbing him from behind.

"Run!"

Stiles turned, to find Jackson's Porsche. Lydia opened the backdoor from her place in the passenger seat and Stiles jumped inside as a black SUV arrived and Mr. Argent left with his guns and Allison with her bow. Scott joined the fight, shifted.

"Get the humans out, Whittemore!" Mr. Argent ordered and Jackson hit gas.

Stiles looked back just as a blonde head joined in the fight.

"Did they single you out?" Jackson asked.

"Pack Dad plus Human."

Jackson nodded.

"Lydia, calm him down. Him being frantic is leaving me frantic!"

"I'm not frantic. I'm having a panic attack!" Stiles argued as it become hard to breath.

Lydia leaned backwards and guided Stiles through his breath.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Derek's First Laugh**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	4. Chapter III –Derek's First Laugh–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,211

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–Derek's First Laugh–**

Monday, 22 August 2011

 ** _LM's POV_**

Lydia picked Stiles' cellphone and accepted the _Creepwolf_ call.

{Now Stiles can't answer.}

{I got the group text message also.} Peter's voice agreed. _Lydia knew it by heart from how many times she'd heard it in dreams… nightmares… premonitions?_ {What's happening?}

{Derek's group and the Argents are dueling a group of all red-eyed…} – "Alpha Pack" Jackson offered through clenched Werewolf-teeth – {Alpha Pack. A frantic Jackson is driving me and a panicking Stiles away.}

{Jackson's car has GPS?}

Lydia hummed affirmatively and then typed on it the GPS coordinates. Jackson did a U-turn and followed the direction, practically on automatic. His eyes golden and his claws barely scratching the wheel.

{Sacramento?}

{My place. I have doors and windows that can hold back even an Alpha Werewolf. And if in the whole time that gets you to get here Stiles haven't snapped out of it, then the Pack attack can be worse than expected. Tell Jackson to hit the gas. I'll pay the bills if you're caught!}

Lydia glanced at Jackson who already was speeding. She hurried over and put the belt on the catatonic Stiles and then put hers. They arrived half-hour later and Peter was outside waiting. He growled at Jackson, who finally shifted back to normal.

"Driving with a shifted Werewolf…"

"I told you that Stiles was making him snap."

Peter picked Stiles and walked them inside, to the lift and up to the penthouse. They entered and Peter locked the massive door behind them, just before freeing Stiles from a girdle he was wearing under his t-shirt and a four months pregnancy belly got quite notorious.

"Not even a Kanima can pass those doors now." The man explained as he took Stiles away into a private room.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **DH's POV**_

Derek helped Isaac pick the motor and take it to the back of the jeep.

"Stiles will be a nightmare if we don't fix that." Erica whined.

Derek looked at Scott, who was glancing back confused. Derek turned towards the Argents.

"Stiles won't stop screaming my ears if I don't, _so:_ thank you for the backup."

Allison snorted and even her Father seemed amused.

"Want help towing the jeep before the Sheriff realizes something unnatural happened?"

"Do you have the needed tools?" Derek retorted and Erica elbowed him in the ribs. "I'd be very grateful." He amended himself and felt like he was eating acid instead.

From the two Argents' amused looks; he sounded like it also. Chris Argent opened the luggage boot and took out the cables.

"Young Betas?" He proposed as they set everything up.

"Plus a Human. All under the age of 17." Derek agreed while questioning life choices and Moon's choice of Stiles, of all people in the world, inwardly.

Mr. Argent nodded.

"You need a Pack Mum to keep them in order."

"Moon already took care of that in April." He groaned. "Isaac, ring Jackson or Lydia! Stiles was entering into shock just before he got out of earshot!"

Mr. Argent's eyes grew, understanding. _Most importantly: why Derek was even bothering to be nice for Stiles' sake._

"They're at Peter's. Jackson's saying that the apartment is surrounded but the house is protected even against a Kanima or an Alpha." Isaac put in.

"And Stiles?" Scott was faster to ask than Derek, who would most likely demand instead.

"Jackson is saying that Peter is doing some mambo jumbo to wake him up from whatever stupor he got himself into."

Derek shared a look with the former Hunter. _If even Peter was having trouble toning down a Pack Dad's defensive natural reaction…_

"Stilinski has a Spark, correct?" Mr. Argent asked as they all entered the SUV.

"Yes."

"I really hope your Uncle can wake him up. We don't want Stiles to lose control and blow up half the town."

"Sacramento." Erica offered. "Peter lives there."

"We'd still feel the earthquake all the way over here." Mr. Argent argued, making the teenagers gape. "Does the other Pack realize they are going after an actual Apprentice?"

"If Deucalion does, he hasn't shown it."

"Deucalion? The blind Alpha?"

"By your Father's hands." Derek agreed. "Ennis and Kali look exactly the same from when I was a teen."

"They want your Mother's land?"

"Why else come back here? Deucalion knows better than to think that attacking Stiles will make me join him."

"What the fuck are you two on about?" Scott demanded from the backseat.

Neither Derek nor Mr. Argent hurried to answer the Packless Beta. _Scott was an Omega and only reason he hadn't lost control yet was because of Allison being the center of his attention. Even if they had broken up before the summer holidays. Human Pack or not: he **was** Packless!_

 _Werewolves needed Alphas and other Were Creatures for a reason._

 **–TPD–**

They arrived Sacramento after dropping Stiles' jeep at Derek's house. Sacramento was still in one piece, Deucalion and his Pack were outside the building. Derek left the SUV.

"You keep going at him and you make an untamed Spark explode, with us included." He growled loudly.

Deucalion's face turned back and his nostrils grew as he sniffed high into the penthouse, then he approached his Pack and _, literally,_ scratched them with his walking stick.

"Let's go." The other's eyes grew and his eyes flashed. "Now!"

As the five left, Derek run inside. By the time he arrived his Uncle's penthouse already Jackson was opening the front door.

"Go down and make sure none climbs." He warned.

The two teens nodded and entered the lift. Derek entered and locked the door. _Even if Scott had followed him through the stairs, he couldn't pass those doors or sniff through them._ He ran to his Uncle's extra room, where his Uncle immediately left them alone. Even Derek's skin was on edge with Stiles like this.

"Peter? Did they…?"

"In one piece. Lydia said that Stiles had been too close to… from her description I believe it has to be Ennis."

"Alpha Pack." Derek agreed. "Deucalion knows of Stiles' Spark now and wasn't happy with his… they aren't Betas but behave like so…"

Derek set a hand on Stiles' face. He could still hear Peter just outside the bedroom for in case Derek needed. Stiles gasped, closed his eyes and then opened them and the magic in them had disappeared.

"What did I miss? Did we have raw sex and I don't remember again?"

Derek couldn't hold back the laugh. _Of course the one Moon had chosen for him would immediately think of sex._

"Your Pack Dad _, conjoined with an untamed Spark,_ 's instincts were activated. We are at my Uncle's place and you were almost blowing it up."

"Peter would have my head if I did… **_wait…_** did Derek Sourwolf Hale just laugh? _Dude!_ That calls for celebration! _Seriously!_ That's even less common than a King's birthday!" Derek sat on the bed and pulled Stiles' torso up, hugging him close as he heard his Uncle huff in amusement and walk away from the bedroom corridors. "So… are we… finally totally baptizing these sheets, right?"

"Another day." Derek argued and Stiles whined like a petulant child. "Our Pack, Scott and the Argents are downstairs."

"Then… come visit me at my bedroom to baptize my own sheets?" Stiles argued hopefully.

Derek only groaned louder _, he swore he could hear Peter laugh in the main room._

"You are unbelievable. What about your father?"

"Nightshift since he spent dayshift with you. And come on, I'm almost 17! It's practically mandatory to want to have sex constantly!"

"If I remember correctly you told me so on our first-time: _several times in a row in several different positions._ " Stiles actually lost his voice and his face turned red. "You still don't remember that night, do you?" That made Stiles turn into a complete tomato. "I'm a breathing lie detector, don't even attempt!" He warned.

Stiles leaned his head against Derek's chest.

"I remember starting to drink and the reason… then I was sharing a bed with you and sore **_every_** where. But, hey, I only complain that I couldn't remember how good it was. I was ready for second round that morning but you wanted your beauty sleep, so…"

That made Derek smile despite the realization. They left not long later and the group divided in the two cars. The teenagers were dropped at their respective house block, since they'd left unannounced. Unwillingly, Scott went home where his Mother was outside with a deadly look. Derek didn't feel any envy for him right now. He still remembered quite vivid when his own Mother had that look. Stiles was dropped and then Isaac and Derek. Mr. Argent following him to the bottom of the lift as Isaac entered it alone.

"Pack Dad?"

"And pregnant. I tried to keep him away, Moon didn't let me."

The blond man hummed and looked at Isaac inside the lift, playing with its walls and pretending not to overhear.

"Isaac shouldn't stay alone." Was all the former Hunter said before leaving.

Derek waited until his SUV left.

"Go to the Boyds for tonight. They love that their son has friends to invite over now."

"Going for Stiles?" Isaac asked and Derek didn't need to reply. "We both should bring a change of clothes and I my school bag."

Derek nodded and they climbed. He sniffed at the entrance and only then did they quickly got ready, before leaving. As soon as Isaac was stepping into the front yard of the Boyds' house, already Boyd had opened the door for him. No explanation was needed. After Isaac entered, Derek could hear the two Humans not leaving Isaac alone, fussing over him. He turned and went to the Stilinskis' house. _His Betas could protect themselves long enough for him to arrive. Stiles not so much._ Stiles opened the backdoor for him and then returned to the makeshift dinner he was…

"What was that supposed to be?"

"Dinner." Stiles mournfully replied as he quickly hid a recipe book away.

 _It was completely and utterly crisped._ Derek sighed and took the frying pan from Stiles' hand.

"Go set my bag in your room as I prepare us something eatable."

"Thank you, Bearek."

Derek automatically grumbled under his breath as Stiles left the kitchen with Derek's shoulder bag. _No one called him that in over six years. Laura hadn't had the heart to continue calling him it after their Pack's death in the New Year's Eve 04/05. It was Cora's nickname after all…_ Derek glanced up at the unusually quiet Stiles, as the other returned.

"What?"

"I did something that made you Sourwolf again…"

"It's not your fault. You had no idea that Cora, my baby sister, used to call me that." Stiles hugged him from behind as Derek cooked. "I always grumbled against it… principally because Laura would tease me indefinitely about it. Laura couldn't even mention it after Cora's death. Not even once."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." Derek argued with a shrug.

He looked over at the opening door to find the Sheriff and Stiles stepped back immediately.

"Hey, Dad, didn't you have the nightshift?"

"I do. I came to check on you. Some people called the station claiming to have seen your jeep being towed down the road."

"Animal showed in middle of road. I rang Derek, not wanting to worry you while at work."

Sheriff approached his Son and pulled him into his arms immediately. Even though it was obvious the man was barely present, Derek could see how much he cared.

"Isaac will stay with the Boyds tonight." Derek offered and looked for the plates. He set up three and took them to the kitchen table, since the dining one was full of Sheriff paperwork. "Dinner is ready."

The Sheriff looked at the third plate then at the clock in the kitchen wall.

"Thank you." He sat down and, as Stiles started a million words a second, he swallowed the food whole. "Thank you for the meal. We have an extra room, but I'm not certain if it is ready for living."

"Don't worry."

Sheriff put a hand on his son's shoulder fondly, then moved to the fridge where the two ultrasound pictures of the man's grandchild was pinned, caressed both of them and only then left. Stiles sighed.

"Probably first real meal in months…"

Derek didn't argue. _He still remembered how hard it used to be for some members of the Pack to stop long enough at home to eat._

"The Jeep was your Mother's, then?" Derek asked to take his Mate's mind away from his Father's lack of eating habits.

"Yeah. Dad's gift long ago." Stiles agreed with a smile. "First time I actually drove it I fell into the gutter. Dad gave me my first scotch tape that day."

Derek hummed. Stiles didn't need more than that to start talking non-stop again. Speaking of all that the jeep had passed through. The issues with the ignition _(Derek would look into that)_ , the gas leaks _(also something to be looked over)_ and all the deformations it had won along the years _(that he could leave, it was what made the jeep: The Jeep)_.

"Are you always this quiet, Adonis?"

"You speak enough for the two of us." Derek argued while not commenting on the new nickname, used to Stiles nicknaming him silly names by now.

Stiles laughed at that and stood, raising the tableware. As he stored them in the sink, he glanced at the recipes book he'd hidden earlier and fondled its spine longingly. Derek pretended not to see. When Stiles moved upstairs to at least pretend to make the bed in the extra room, Derek stood and picked the book. It was handmade… _Stiles' mother's, most likely_. He opened the page that Stiles had tried to hide from him when he arrived.

 _Lover's First Meal_

Derek looked at the bin and then the recipe. _Stiles had tried at the least…_ Derek picked his cellphone and took a picture of the recipe. _He'd cook it for them later. When there was no chance of them being interrupted. Not a dish the Sheriff could know that his son had been thinking about until the man actually knew about them…_ Derek traced the words where it said: _Only make to your special special-one._ _Stiles had been doing it for Derek…_

"You coming?" Stiles called from the top of the stairs.

Derek hurried to lock every door and window, before following Stiles. As he passed the house's guest bedroom, the smallest one, he could see a fake-figure in the bed. Derek closed the door and followed Stiles to the other's bedroom. As soon as the bedroom's door closed, Derek pushed Stiles against it and _, unlike last time,_ kissed him. Stiles was jumping into his arms with arms and legs in no time.

 _Derek would have to update his bedroom at his house… Stiles was anything but quiet!_

Even if they couldn't do it too rough, Stiles' mouth was still non-stop…

 **–TPD–**

Tuesday, 23 August 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles smiled at Dad when he arrived in the morning.

"Sleep well, Dad."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I know everyone knows I'm the Sheriff's Kid, but going to school in the Sheriff's cruiser on the second day of school?"

Dad huffed.

"See you later."

Dad climbed the stairs and went to his room. Derek gave Stiles a plate, who blushed at realizing he'd burnt his toasts and Derek had set up new ones. He looked at the other, embarrassed.

"You have your mind all over the place." Derek agreed with a shrug. "Eat and set up your school bag. I'll go get my car."

Stiles nodded shyly and Derek left. _Oh boy… Derek was way more romantic than he expected…_

"Do I need to have a talk with Derek?"

Stiles stuttered, going deep red.

"Daaaaad!"

Dad in return raised an eyebrow as he set up a glass of water.

"Derek's over 20."

"And in a few years no one would think twice over that…" Stiles argued under his breath.

"Stiles!" Dad warned.

"Last semester I told you that I was gay and you immediately said: _no!_ And now you want me to tell you if I like Derek _that way_ or not? What was it you said? Oh right: **_I'm not gay!_** "

Dad's eyes grew at Stiles' outburst.

"Stiles…"

Stiles set down his plate, threw the toasts into his mouth and hurried up the stairs, threw whatever into his bag and hurried out. Derek's Camaro arriving.

"Something happened?"

"Arguing with Dad over either or not his son is _allowed_ to be gay."

"Stiles…"

"Thanks for the toasts, they taste deliciously." Stiles argued showing it as he ate.

Derek obviously wanted to say something, but decided against it. The Lost Boys were before the school, waiting. Stiles blushed at the stare of the entire school.

"I'd forgotten this part…"

"I'll see you after school. Then we'll talk and you won't start to babble away." Stiles tensed. "Stiles, you are…"

"Dude! If you dare degrading yourself for even a second, I swear… Sourwolf, you are the most nicest, sweetest and caring person I've ever met besides my Dad! Since we've started hanging out, you've cared and treated me better than Scott ever did even before he turned into a Werewolf… and I consider him my brother!"

Derek actually blushed.

"Go. You'll be late for class."

Stiles snorted and left the Camaro, approaching the trio. He could see Scott staring back by the side, wide-eyed.

"So…"

"You are right. Derek is strong, powerful, scarred and _, more importantly,_ the most caring person in the world." Erica agreed as they entered the school.

"What happened anyway?" Isaac wondered.

"Remember when my Dad caught me in the gay bar and I told him that _I could be_ and he said that I wasn't? Yeah, great way for me to start the day by reminding him that even if I smile at Derek, I am not _allowed_ to be gay."

The three stared back surprised.

"If it makes you feel any better, your not-boyfriend doesn't seem to be able to take his eyes away." Stiles turned towards the passing Danny with Jackson and Lydia. "He definitely doesn't seem to mind your babbling nature as well."

"But hey. _I'm not gay. Principally dressed like this._ " Stiles recapitulated.

Danny raised an eyebrow back.

"You don't define someone's sexuality by what they wear."

"Tell that to The Sheriff."

That made the group's eyes grew.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone who didn't understand: When Stiles arrives school he suddenly realizes that he refused to go to school in the Sheriff's cruiser… but he went on Derek's Camaro. Another very noticeable car. Everyone was staring back.

Stiles' reaction to the Sheriff: from someone who had to come out to her own mother and was also refused, that leaves resentment. Even if said Mother refuses to remember that her first reaction was to say: No, you are not! (By now she has accepted that I'm lesbian, just in case you wonder)

Next chapter: **First Date**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	5. Chapter IV –First Date–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,245

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–First Date–**

Tuesday, 23 August 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles entered Mrs. Morrell's office and his Counsellor and Druid Master actually frowned as she looked back.

"I heard from students how the Sheriff refuses your sexuality." Stiles blushed. "When was it?"

"Before Matt's death, at the gay bar. After the Kanima's attack."

The Shedruid took a good look at Stiles, before she nodded.

"Call your Alpha. You need an early check-up. Emotions aren't good for any of you."

Stiles picked his cellphone.

"I take it that last night being hunted by the Alpha Pack doesn't help."

"Not in the slightest." The woman agreed as she organized everything to leave early. "You should have contacted me last night." She added as a reprimand.

"I had a check-up two weeks ago." Stiles argued. "Once a month is bad enough as it is."

Derek was fast to answer and even faster to arrive school to drive them to Peter's. The hour drive was passed in half the time… _Werewolves really had a heavy foot! (Minus Scottie that is…)_

Peter was waiting them by the penthouse's door. Stiles and Derek entered, no problem, but Mrs. Morrell didn't pass through the doorway.

"Wha…?"

"Even Druids have issues entering a Werewolf-protected home if they have ulterior motives."

"I have ulterior motives." Stiles argued. "Besides, it's her fourth-time here…"

Derek huffed as Stiles' teacher took a deep breath, before entering.

"If your intentions change…"

"I've made enough of these gateways in the past; I know what it does to an enemy member to the Pack. Besides my motives were anything but about helping my Apprentice."

Stiles glanced at Derek.

"You are adding that to your place, right?"

"I already warned my contact." Peter agreed and walked them to Stiles' room. _Inside was the freaking machine that made it turn the dream into reality…_ "Need a calming tea so not to pass out this time, Stiles?"

"Definitely."

Peter left them as Derek grabbed his hand and Mrs. Morrell entered the room, getting the equipment ready.

 **–TPD–**

Dad frowned at the little picture being set on his hands, before Stiles climbed the stairs into his room. A while later, as he did his homework, the bedroom door opened and Dad entered with a food tray.

"Peter Hale apparently called Melissa, who called me in return." Stiles hummed while Dad set the tray by the side, before picking the picture and putting it on Stiles' board, trading with the one in there to bring downstairs into the fridge. "Do you like the Hale boy that way?"

"Yes."

"Stiles…"

"Derek lost every family member minus Peter, was also hurt, tortured, used, abused, practically molested by Kate… but, Hey, let's worry how a man _, who starts whimpering like a baby in my arms at realizing he will have a baby,_ will take advantage of me. **_Let's!_** "

Dad stared back surprised and then at the picture.

"How long have you…?"

"Since Mom's death… the morning after when you finally arrived. He was at the hospital besides me, crying his entire family loss and saying non-stop: _«it's my fault»_ under his breath." Dad turned back wide-eyed. "For six years I couldn't take my head off the 17-year-old guy I had to calm down because **_no one else_** cared." Stiles, tensed as information hit. _Moon had chosen Stiles… Stiles who had been there for Derek in his worst moment._ "So, yes, I really _like_ Derek." He added shyly.

Dad looked at the picture again, not knowing how to handle the _'Mom's dead and you left me there alone'_ Card.

"Derek had already returned to Beacon Hills when…"

"She's from Sacramento." Stiles agreed. "Strong emotions meant that an early check-up had to be done."

"You were present this time?"

"I fainted!" Stiles argued deep red.

 _Fainting on his own baby check-ups…_

Dad smiled amused.

"Peter wouldn't stop teasing me and Derek Adonis even smiled! The traitor!"

Dad laughed.

"Did you last long enough to hear the heartbeat?"

"It was when I blacked out." _When it always becomes too real._

Dad nodded.

"About what I said…"

"Mrs. Morrell said that it'd be best that I continue my counselling hours from home. In part, because I'm gonna be a Goddaddy. She has to help me not get overwhelmed with that." Dad opened his mouth again. "I really need to finish this Spanish homework or she'll get mad at me that I went to the ultrasound first."

Dad sighed, stood from the bed, kissed Stiles' top of head and left.

"I have to go to work."

"You gotta catch them all!" Stiles shouted practically song-like, after him.

Dad groaned, obviously catching the reference.

"Stiles!" He grumbled, before descending the stairs to go put the former recent picture in the fridge and then leave the house.

Stiles immediately took out the constriction clothes from under his shirt before he returned to the homework, only for his bedroom's window to open. He glanced at it, to find Derek climbing in. Derek wheeled Stiles' chair away from the desk and set the food tray on his lap.

"Eat. I'll help with Spanish afterwards."

"Are you going to force me into regular sleeping hours as well?"

"Yes." Stiles' eyes grew. "Marin's orders."

"That's low."

"Like your dead mother's card."

Stiles tensed and looked up at the older, who was caressing the updated picture in the board.

"You heard that…"

"Yes, I did." Stiles blushed. "The boy at the hospital bench had been you?"

"Yeah… _about that…_ "

"You can't remember our first-night, but remember in plain detail something from when you were 10-year-old?"

Stiles stuttered.

" _I was drunk!_ Besides, that was the morning after Mom died holding my hand."

Derek tensed, obviously getting why Stiles had that night and morning engraved on his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But I could have been nicer to you that morning."

Stiles looked up from his dinner at Derek.

"I lost one mother, but you lost an entire family and blamed yourself the whole time. I didn't blame myself for my Mother's sickness. Nor for my Dad's drinking habits. Nor…"

Derek kneeled before Stiles and grabbed his hands.

"I'll protect and care for you in any way I can."

Stiles huffed.

"You are such a hopeless romantic, Sourwolf."

"Don't call me that, Stiles."

"Last time I gave you a nickname I hit bulls-eye on the only one that is off limits. I'm sticking with Sourwolf. That one is 100% mine."

Derek rolled his eyes, yet he still smiled.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **NS's POV**_

Noah looked up from his paperwork when Derek Hale was allowed inside his office by Deputy Tara Graeme.

"May I, Sheriff?"

Noah nodded.

"If this is about Stiles…"

"He cares too much what you think of him. He loves you too deeply." Noah's stomach constricted. "I know that I'm not what anyone deems good enough." Noah frowned at the young man before him and could clearly see the self-degrading nature that his own son kept mentioning. "But Stiles is the only one who actually makes me happy."

 _Stiles had a jeep accident and called Derek. Derek always being the first to the scene._

"You love him, don't you?" The young man didn't even shy away like Stiles had done at the mention of liking. "You are bi?"

"I'm not one or the other. Right now, I'm Stiles'."

The way Derek said it. _Not sexually… no… Derek meant that he belonged to Stiles._

"He's just a child."

"He fought my uncle, Kate Argent, Gerald Argent, the group who attacked him and _, most of it all,_ he takes care of us all. You, Sir, included."

Noah sighed. _Stiles matured too quickly._

"Look…"

"Yesterday when you came for dinner, Stiles had burnt one of his Mother's recipe. I had to step in and cook in his stance. I realized later that your late wife called that recipe the true lover."

Derek showed his cellphone with a picture of Claudia's recipe of _their_ first meal together…

"Stiles…"

"That's how much he somehow managed to fall for me. I don't know how and why. I tried to keep him away. Stiles didn't allow it. He is bossy like that." Noah scoffed, _just picturing it._ "Stiles is a great kid. And I'm naming him the Godfather because he should have a right over whatever that is mine and _, other way,_ we'll probably won't have a kid. Just, Sir, no alcohol while you are watching your grandchild. Let's not commit mine and Stiles' pasts mistakes."

Noah tensed and then passed a hand through his face.

 **–TPD–**

Friday, 9 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles glanced at the twins suddenly running through the woods besides him in the cross-country, as the rest of the students run ahead.

"Apprentice. Apprentice of what?" They asked, taking advantage to finally be able to speak with Stiles without the bodyguards.

"Druid. I have a Spark and you, Dumbasses, almost made me blow up the entire Sacramento town last month. Not to mention… you owe me a new motor!"

Before the twins could speak, Allison and Lydia had run back to keep up with Stiles' velocity.

"My Father told me." Allison put in with a smile. "No abusing of your body."

Stiles blushed and glanced at Lydia, questioningly.

"Just because Scott is as draft as a bat, that won't be the same about the rest of us." She argued as they run slowly. "If you feel exhausted…"

"I'm taking too much time already, if I take breaks Coach will flip out."

Then there was a scream ahead. The twins run past them towards the shout, as Erica immediately run their way and kept Stiles away.

"What is it?"

"That girl that disappeared on her 16th birthday party in the first week of school? She just showed up." Stiles tried to pass Erica, who didn't let him. "Dead."

Stiles turned towards the twins, only to remember they had already run ahead.

"The Alpha Pack?"

Erica seemed to listen to something.

"They are shaking their heads no at Jackson's demanding look."

Stiles groaned.

"Great: another foe."

 **–TPD–**

The Deputies didn't take long to arrive. Stiles' Teencubs keeping him and the Human girls away from the scene.

"Dad." He agreed when his Dad approached.

"I just rang Derek. You stop by the house and pick the TV screen and PlayStation. I want you and your friends with someone who can protect you if anyone comes for any of you."

They all nodded and Dad moved to the crime scene.

"Game duel?" Danny offered, besides Jackson. "I have some good games at my place."

"So long as it isn't just constant death." Lydia agreed.

Stiles got up from the tree stump he had sat on and they moved back with the rest towards the cars. Every student groaning about another mandatory curfew on a Friday…

The Camaro was besides Jackson's Porsche. Sourwolf standing beside it and waiting. Obviously, his nose in the direction of the woods.

"Looks like we're stuck under your watch again, _Miguel."_

The group turned towards Danny uncertain, as Stiles snorted.

"At least I'm not either shirtless or wearing Stiles' horrible orange and blue t-shirt this time around." Derek agreed.

Danny laughed and got into Jackson's car with the others. Stiles sat at the passenger seat of the Camaro and could see Allison pulling Scott with her to Jackson's. The Teencubs sitting on the Camaro's backseat. Derek drove away as Jackson drove towards the Mahealani's.

"Was it the Al…?"

"Jackson and Stiles thought the same. The twins shook their heads no." Boyd argued. "We didn't smell any lie from them. Not even Scott…"

Derek nodded as he drove to his place.

"Good thing Peter finished the anti-supernatural attack house updates." They arrived the apartment building and an actual garage door kept them outside. Derek opened it with a remote control and drove in. At the lift a door like Peter's had been added in to keep everyone outside the lift.

"There's another upstairs. The good part of the whole compound being mine."

Stiles' mouth hit the floor, only for a kick to wake him up. He glared down at his belly.

"You decided to kick now that your Daddy is turned-on of all times in the world for your first-time?" He complained.

The Teencubs laughed and left the Camaro, as Stiles' face was pulled for a kiss.

"Silence mountain ash was also added to my bedroom's walls… make them _'sound and scent'_ proof." Derek offered.

Stiles' eyes grew eagerly.

"I'm definitely putting that to test later."

Derek smiled.

"And you are dinning with me tonight."

"Oh?"

"The Boyds invited Isaac. They must fear that if Isaac doesn't spend enough time at their place that he'll stop being Boyd's friend."

Isaac could be heard laughing and _, when Stiles looked,_ Boyd looked a little put off.

"Stop picking on your brother, Isaac!"

Isaac immediately stopped laughing. Stiles didn't need to have super-hearing to know he grumbled about Pack Dads.

"So, we'll be alone?" Stiles asked eagerly, turning towards Derek again.

"Yes." Derek agreed and they left the car when the Porsche arrived. The garage doors closed and everyone helped with the PlayStation, TV screen and games boxes. Allison glanced uncertain between a glaring Scott and a Stiles who was besides his Were-family. Danny, though, gave him the thumbs up behind Derek's back _, go figure that the gay friend would be the one who approved._ They arrived upstairs and Derek opened the side-door, before the technology started being brought in. "Peter finished the last updates in the nursery as well." Stiles looked at Derek wide-eyed, who nodded towards the stairs with _(what Stiles had started calling)_ Stiles' smile. _The warm happy one, not the one he put on for show._ "Go ahead."

"Dude… you guys haven't let me enter the nursery all summer!"

Stiles immediately released the games over the couches, hurried to the stairs, opened the child-protected gates and climbed upstairs. Derek's bedroom was the one facing the staircase _– Stiles practically had memorized every horizontal and vertical location inside by now…_

Next room was the nursery. The top floor was a corridor that run from one side to the other with doors from both sides. Before the baby's, (and besides the top floor bathroom) Stiles knew was Isaacs's. There were the next two for Erica and Boyd _(not that they'd sleep apart…)_ , last one with the workout. Which left three empty rooms. Stiles liked to think that one was for Jackson, another for Scott and the last one…

Slowly, the nursery's door opened. Stiles' eyes watered. _Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman…_

The room had been painted all over in light colors with drawings of practically every hero in the whole DC in chibi-version.

Slowly, even slower than he opened the door, Stiles entered and gasped at the crib that actually looked like Superman's spaceship. The mobile was small little planets and one was obviously being Krypton. Turning around he saw plushies like those massive teddy bear ones… just with Batman and…

"Hey…"

Stiles run into Derek's arms, jumped with his arms around the other's shoulder and kissed him hard. Derek was fast to hold him close.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **PH's POV**_

Peter finished setting up the snacks for the teenagers before the TV screen. He looked up at actually hearing running and then he realized that they were kissing. _Again._ Rolling his eyes, Peter finished.

"Looks like Stiles approved." Erica agreed amused.

"Derek could have just put one small DC Robin toy and would have been enough." Peter argued. "He didn't require to have me turn the entire room into DC Geek Paradise."

The teens laughed minus Scott who was, actually, looking upstairs with a narrowed look. Peter sent a text towards his Mate warning her of the possible trouble.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **MS's POV**_

Stiles grabbed one of the Robin plushies _(the child-sized ones, since Batman was big enough to lay over)_ , hugged it over his baby-belly and descended the stairs, grinning like a fool.

"You know… the baby could become a Marvel fan." Isaac teased.

"Hush." Stiles argued, sat down in his loveseat and pulled Derek right in with him. The whole time hugging the plushy close to his unborn baby. "Don't say blasphemies! I'll teach Cub better."

The others huffed in amusement. None arguing at the two being close. _Except Scott._ Before he could react, though, Peter made him stand from the couch and walk away. Jackson, Boyd and Isaac following them into the lift after a look from Derek.

"Scott is also refusing you two?" Danny wondered as the lift's doors closed.

"I'm afraid so." Stiles whispered into the plush.

"He's an idiot then." Stiles looked at Danny surprised. "I'm not blind, I could see you pinning after _Miguel_ since I helped you track down that call."

Stiles turned deep red.

"Those two hadn't realized it yet back then." Erica argued as she offered Stiles his drink. "They only started after Jackson's rebirth. And nothing too specific until months later when Derek realized baby."

Danny nodded with a smile.

"Some guys like to pretend that _no, they aren't interested_ and run into girls' arms. Looks like Derek is part of that group."

Derek huffed as the girls and Stiles chuckled. Only for Stiles to shiver at actually hearing shouts. _Scott had to be quite loud…_ Derek stood.

"I better go join."

Derek entered the lift and Stiles wondered if that was a good idea.

 **–TPD–**

Stiles accepted the plate from Derek. Peter had apparently called Mrs. McCall who had come and taken Scott away by the ears. _By his wolf-ears!_

Everyone had just left half-hour ago (Jackson and Danny taking the technology back with them, _sadly)_ and Stiles had taken advantage to go redress into something comfier. When he returned down, Derek had finished setting the table. All the way to the candles that he hadn't lit.

Stiles looked at his plate, then at the frying pan.

"You…"

"You are anything but subtle." Derek agreed. "I took a picture with my cellphone and asked Peter to print it for me in a readable version."

Stiles stood and run to the other, hugging him tight. Then he grabbed Sourwolf's lighter from his pocket and lit the candles, with a massive grin.

"This was my parents' first meal." He offered.

Derek nodded. Stiles sat on his chair and, with a smile, started eating.

"Is it good?"

"It's even better than how Mom used to describe." Stiles agreed.

Derek nodded and joined in.

"I have my own parent's old recipes as well. Peter looked for them when he realized what the picture was about."

"We'll have to try them next time." Stiles agreed.

Derek actually smiled back.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **The Shewolf**

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –The Shewolf–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,245

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–The Shewolf** **–**

Saturday, 10 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles printed the picture and set it on the board besides their baby's ultrasound. _Their first actual dinner date._ Stiles tensed and grabbed his bat, before turning. The Alpha Shewolf was in his room.

"Do you know why Packs don't chose Humans as Pack Mom/Dad?"

"Because they easily break?" Stiles snapped back, bat at ready.

"Because they can't protect themselves and the Pack."

Stiles snorted.

"Really, Woman, you need better pickup lines than that one." She glared at him, flashing her eyes at him. "Derek has been flashing his eyes and claws at me for almost nine months. That doesn't even give me a sweat."

The Shewolf got ready to attack and Stiles threw around himself a circle of mountain ash.

"There's more in Druids than that." She snarled and Stiles grinned.

"I know. I can feel Derek's Cub kicking at my bladder every single day."

She looked down at Stiles' belly and then at the board besides him.

"Come quietly and I promise that the Werecub won't receive any harm in any possible way." Stiles raised one eyebrow and signaled the mountain ash. "If I break it it'll affect your pregnancy. You might even go into premature labor, which would've mean the Werecub's death."

"Alphas…?"

"If we really want the prize. Plus, tonight will be a Full Moon."

Uncertainly, Stiles leaned down and opened a breach in the circle. Immediately, he was tweaked away.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **DH's POV**_

Derek set a hand over the printed picture where the two had been actually smiling at the camera, while Peter was checking the mountain ash on the floor. Finally, Peter looked up almost relieved.

"Stiles was the one to break it."

"Why would've he do that?" Erica argued.

"If an Alpha really wants its prize, it would be able to break through. With the nearing of the Full Moon would be even easier." Peter argued. "Stiles would be unaffected."

"But not our Cub." Derek explained. "He must have stuck some kind of deal."

"I'll warn Melissa to deal with the Sheriff." Peter put in and started to walk away.

"Get Scott to come. We're dealing with this tonight."

"But tonight is Full Moon, Jackson…" Isaac argued.

"And the Pack Dad is missing on the worst night of the Moon." Derek agreed.

Boyd held Isaac back.

 **–TPD–**

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles looked at the other teenager in the room he had been locked inside with.

"I'm Stiles."

"Not interested."

Stiles snorted.

"You know, my lover was exactly like _that._ I started calling him Sourwolf. He hates it. But he is always brooding and giving you the glare of doom." Stiles sat down on the floor with his bat, only for the other to actually give him the same type of glare. "He smiles now. I call it The Stiles' Smile, because he only smiles warmly like that to me. He even laughed the other day! We just had to celebrate it."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Sourwolf usually says that I speak enough for the two of us. He even made his room mountain ash updated so I can babble away during sweet good time without no one the wiser."

The girl finally looked back confused.

"Mountain ash… you know what it does?"

"I'm dating an Alpha and am his Pack's Dad. Not to mention: _Apprentice._ That one is on the slow going, though. Have other things to worry about. You?"

"Shewolf."

Stiles grinned.

"Caught by the Alpha Pack?"

"Weren't you?" The Shewolf snapped.

Stiles laughed.

"I let myself get caught."

"Why would've you do that?"

"I have more than just my Teencubs and Adonis to worry about."

Stiles wondered if Derek would follow the magic trace he'd left behind…

 **–TPD–**

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek followed his nose and Stiles' scent drained with a pepper-like feeling. Stiles' magic. Even if someone erased Stiles' scent, they couldn't erase the magic. _Stiles' Spark._

As soon as they entered an old bank and forced the doors open, they found not just Stiles. A female was also inside. Derek looked around inside and tensed as he realized what was happening. He run to the quickly shifting and losing control Shewolf.

"Derek?" Stiles called confused.

"How long was she inside here?" Peter demanded as the five Betas helped Derek at pining the Shewolf to the bank's wall. "Stiles!"

"I… at least three months. She said she had come to California to look for her brother… who she thought was dead…"

Derek looked back at the gaping Stiles, who had realized something. Derek turned and really took in the Omega before him.

"Cora?" The other limited to try to bite off his neck. "Stiles…"

"She is not yet Pack for that to work, Derek!" Peter argued from his place besides Stiles. "You know that. Not to mention the too long without the Moon on her skin."

"Smash this." Derek looked back at Stiles _– confused that the other was using the Pack Dad's tone of voice –_ to find the teenager offering his bat to Peter. "Into dust!" Peter obeyed, even if obviously against his will. Stiles grabbed the dust. "Everyone out the way!"

Derek forced himself out of the way, pulling Scott with him as his Betas obeyed. The dust was thrown and Cora hit a wall of mountain ash. Stuck between it and the Bank wall.

"I'll need more mountain ash dust and a new mountain ash made baseball bat, Derek."

"All the bats you want." Derek agreed as he stared at Cora.

"Is there anything we can do?" Scott demanded as Cora kept hurting herself.

Derek glanced at Peter, who was checking Stiles.

"We wait for the end of the night. Guard the place. Only solution there is."

"She's hurting herself!"

"You think that we haven't realized that?" Stiles snapped back at Scott. "But this way she won't hurt anyone innocent."

Scott gaped at Stiles and Derek approached his Mate.

"Maybe I should have waited for morning to rescue you up."

"Just maybe?" Stiles reprimanded and Derek pulled him into his arms, hugging him. "Hush… it's okay… she has your eyebrow of doom. Even threatened to hit me if I wouldn't shut up."

Derek held back his hiccup against Stiles' hair, who limited to hold him close and even stopped his babbling.

"That's…?" Erica whispered to Peter.

"Cora. My niece who we believed being dead. Derek's baby sister."

Derek kept holding Stiles until his tears dried out, and then sat on the floor with the Human laying on his lap in a fetal position against his chest. The night passed slowly. None lowering their shifts for in case the Alpha Pack attacked. Not even Jackson who somehow, through it all, had managed to keep a level head. The only one who relaxed being Stiles, sleeping soundly against Derek's chest and on his lap.

When morning did come they only realized it, in their tenseness, because of a small voice, almost tentatively.

"Derek?" Derek raised his head and found Cora back into control. Peter took out his jacket and threw over the mountain ash. Cora pulled it close around herself as she shivered in cold and self-inflicted wounds. "Stiles' Sourwolf that he wouldn't shut up about all day yesterday is…"

"Me." Derek agreed and started to slowly wake Stiles. The Human looked back drowsy. "Cora's back to normal. You can free her."

Stiles crawled out of Derek's lap and, on his four, walked to the mountain ash, which he opened. Cora helped him stand and then return into Derek's arms, who had stood.

"He is an unusual Mate."

"Blame the Moon." Derek argued. They left Cora's old prison and walked back to Derek's place. "We didn't bring any cars."

Cora nodded, but his young and pregnant Mate groaned.

"Dude, I'm barely awake. Haven't eaten anything in almost 24 hours. And now have to walk all the way?"

Without second thoughts, Derek picked Stiles up, making the others laugh as Stiles gasped. Derek carried him all the way to his loft, the group heading to take showers and a change of clothes.

"Come on, Cora, I must have a change of clothes around here that fits you and I'm certain that you'd appreciate a shower." Erica offered as Derek pulled Stiles into their room.

Derek redressed the tired Stiles and then brought him down into the kitchen, sat him on the aisle and put an apple on his hands as he set up breakfast for their Pack.

"What? No pealing or cutting in pieces?"

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles grinned back mischievously.

"Just eat, Stiles."

"I'd swallow more than just apple juice…"

"Enough information already, thank you! Had to listen enough at the bank, which only makes it worse knowing now that it's my own brother I was listening about!" Cora interrupted and Stiles bit his apple with a mischievous grin. "How do you handle him?"

"He handles me." Derek replied and the happiness in Stiles was practically palpable. "You… are you…?"

"What Sourwolf wants to ask is _'are you all right?'_ and _'how did you survive?'_ and _'that he blames himself'_ but in truthfully it was Kate Argent and he is not at fault." Cora turned towards Stiles, as Derek ducked his head. "From _'But'_ onwards is me." Stiles agreed.

Cora huffed as she went to turn on the heater for her shower.

"You two are horrifically cute. Derek, he just spoke for you!"

"Stiles knows me better than I know myself." Derek agreed and was congratulated with the massive grin and happiness scent from his Mate. "He is also the one who keeps all of us together… minus Scott. Stiles' best friend who refuses an Alpha."

"So… your Mate is around an Omega?" Cora drawled with a raised eyebrow.

Derek could tell what Stiles meant with she inheriting his eyebrow.

"Scott isn't…"

"He is." Derek interrupted Stiles. "He has no Pack, Allison broke up with him which makes it surprising how he can handle himself with her being his Centre and you being my Mate. Right now he is battling Boyd and Peter again outside the kitchen to come here and take you away from the monster and…"

Derek tensed when Stiles jumped from the aisle.

"First: it's Beast, not monster. Second: really? do I look airheaded and always with a face in a book like Belle that much?" Derek's eyes grew at what the other meant as Stiles turned fuming, grabbing a small mountain ash porch on the way. "And third: _Scott McCall! You are my brother in everything but blood so stop being a total ass! I'm dating Derek **Adonis** Hale."_

Cora approached Derek as his Mate snarled outside the kitchen.

"I see why you like him. He puts even you on your place."

"Once we fell to a pool, Kanima poison, he held me above water for a whole hour just so I could breathe." Derek put in and finished breakfast. "Stiles is stronger than he is given credit for."

Outside the kitchen, he could hear Stiles roasting Scott. Eventually the side-door of the loft opened and closed with strength. Stiles returned and approached.

"So… Belle? Really?"

Derek let himself shift and pulled Stiles close.

"Isn't that the whole point?"

To his surprise, Stiles actually kissed him with him shifted.

"I always preferred the Prince when he was Beast in the Disney movie anyway." Cora's amusement hit Derek's nose as he stared at his Mate wide-eyed. "And so not to freak out the innocent ears of your sister, I won't mention what we can do with that shift as soon as the Shedruid and Nurse gives the go ahead after the birthing."

Derek was embarrassed how the thought of taking Stiles in his Alpha form got him at full mast. Cora gagged and left the kitchen to go for her shower.

"I'm already _'freaked out'_." Cora argued over her shoulder.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, confused. Derek groaned and hid his head on his Mate's shoulder.

"Are you…?"

"I just need a couple of breaths to will it down." Derek argued just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles huffed, grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him after himself.

"Dude, it's no secret that we are a couple with urges. I mean: look at my pregnant belly!" Stiles reprimanded. "So, if we want to be away from our Pack for a while and do _things,_ they can stuff it, because I won't let you hold it back. I'm 16, I'm a male teenager and I'm pregnant. All three reasons why I'm always horny."

Derek glanced behind towards the others as Stiles pulled him up the stairs, to find his Betas snickering as Cora faked-gagging.

"Cora, Stiles is always the one turned-on. It's actually the first-time I hear that Derek is the one." Peter offered, quiet enough for Stiles not to hear, while going to pick up the food. "Besides, your mother did not have a room smell and hearing protected. So give yourself thanks that Derek thought of that beforehand."

"What?"

"You think your mother wasn't always climbing your father? How many times I just suddenly would have to take you three, or back when it was just two, from the house because you always got confused at the sounds and smells?"

Cora's outraged screech followed Derek until Stiles closed the bedroom door. Derek picked Stiles up and took him to the bed, where he kissed him and did quick work of the other's clothes. The girdle was the first to go, letting their Cub out of its confinement. As Stiles gasped at the massive kissing, Derek grabbed the lube and hurried to prepare his young lover. Stiles set his feet on the bed and away from the way. Offering Derek with a direct look into his most intimate parts. Derek looked up towards his brown eyes that now, in the way that the sun was hitting them, looked amber.

"I'm updating your house."

Stiles laughed.

"You really want to discuss that now with your fingers deep inside me? Frankly, Derek. This is the time where we say how madly in love we are with each other. How much you like to see me fat with your Cub. How much you like to see me taking your fingers. Not discuss how my father will never let you update the doors."

"Stiles?" Derek interrupted, freezing with his hand inside Stiles.

Stiles glanced back confused, before he huffed. He grabbed Derek by the shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss.

"Yes, I'm madly in love with you. Now finish opening me up and get the fuck inside of me!"

Derek took his fingers out and undressed as he stared at Stiles surprised.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Just because Moon…"

"Dude, I'm Human! Moon doesn't talk to me. I mean, Dude! You cooked me my Mom's _only the one meant for lifetime_ dish and you wonder what I feel?"

Derek's eyes watered and Stiles started kissing his face.

"Stiles…"

"I know." Stiles agreed.

Stiles knew him better than Derek knew himself. _Derek couldn't help but wonder how long he had realized and why he hadn't said anything._ Slowly and carefully, Derek entered Stiles. Mindful of Stiles and his pregnancy.

"You do look great taking me in." He ashamedly agreed.

Stiles snorted, despite it all.

"You are remediless!"

Derek didn't argue and looked down at where Stiles and he were joined as one. _Stiles really was perfect._

 **–TPD–**

Monday, 12 September 2011

Derek dropped Stiles at school. If any of the students noticed a slight limp, none pointed it out. Although, Derek could see Danny give him the thumbs up from where he was with Jackson and Lydia.

Derek turned the car around to leave. Cora had no paperwork. He was dealing with social services for Isaac and now his still underage Sister shows up with no school since the fire. Cora would never agree for a private tutor, and he had no idea how to speak with her.

Derek hit the brakes, just as he almost hit another car. A brunette woman walked out and looked back. Derek left his Camaro, ready to make up some story on how he didn't see her _– which should be impossible but somehow his wolfsenses didn't warn him of her._ Then his eyes landed on hers.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **MS's POV**_

Stiles felt a pang in his chest and run back to the parking lot, to find Derek facing Miss Blake. Stiles run to them and immediately babbled some excuse to his English Teacher, before pulling Derek back into the Camaro and driving him out. Derek looked back confused as Stiles drove them away.

"Ring Peter and put him on the speakers."

"Stiles…"

"Now!" He demanded with the tone he usually used on the Betas to make them do whatever.

Derek obeyed confused.

{What is it, Neph…?}

{You are on speaker.} Stiles interrupted. {Are you in Beacon Hills?}

{No.}

{Then I'm driving over to your place.}

{Stiles…}

{I just felt a pang in my chest calling me to Derek to find him facing my very attractive English Teacher and be unable to look away.} Stiles argued, only to start sobbing.

{Very well… Derek, get me out of speaker, I need to shout at you!}

An obvious embarrassed Derek obeyed, as Stiles cleaned his face and drove them into next town as fast as he dared. Derek didn't dare speak back all journey. _Knowing better._ Peter and Cora were waiting for them and Cora hugged Stiles one-armed, as Peter manhandled his Nephew into the lifts by the back of the neck. They climbed to the top floor and entered Peter's penthouse. Cora beelined Stiles into the bathroom and he realized a bath had already been set up.

"Peter has my clothes in the 'infirmary' room." He offered ashamedly.

"I'll get them for you. Now relax as Uncle knocks some sense into our idiotic Alpha."

"I…"

"You did well in bringing him right away." Stiles nodded and entered the bathroom, taking his jacket, shirt, t-shirt and girdle. "You really are pregnant…"

"Yeah. I'm still working on figuring that part out."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Meet the In-Law Dinner**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –Meet the In-Law Dinner–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,105

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–Meet the In-Law Dinner–**

Monday, 12 September 2011

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek gasped when Peter took his claws out of his neck. Cora by the side with her arms crossed.

"Druid. Enchantment of some sorts." Peter snarled as he stepped away into his bookcase full on ingredients instead of books. Eventually, he picked a flask and put it on Derek's hand. "To break the spell." He explained.

Derek didn't argue and took the concoction in one go.

"That tastes horrible."

"You are actually talking, so I take it that you are yourself again. _You welcome._ " Peter agreed and Derek tensed. "Now go to your Mate who is drowning himself in the bathtub with self-doubt."

Derek hurried to his feet and run towards Stiles. The teenager looked back uncertain when the early-twenties man entered. Derek took out his shoes and leather jacket, before he climbed inside the tub and kneeled on each side of Stiles, kissing him.

"I love you."

Stiles' eyes grew before he groaned.

"You needed some kind of _mumbo jumbo_ from my teacher to finally say it? Really?"

"Yes. And it was an enchantment spell."

"What? Like love-spell spell?" Derek nodded. "Dude! That's just not playing fair! You can't go around stealing others' Mates with love-spells!"

"You felt it."

Stiles groaned.

"I'm not the one who broke it." He grumbled resentfully.

"But you knew that something was off and brought me to who you knew could help out."

Stiles sighed and grabbed Derek's cheeks between both his hands.

"No more Miss Blake for you."

Derek smiled despite it all. _Jealous Stiles was way too cute._

"Anything you say, Mate."

"If you dare do that again, I'll make you tattoo my name on your heart. My biological name, not just plain Stiles."

 _And Derek would wear it with pride._ He knew better than to mention it to his pissed lover right now, though.

Derek felt the water cold down and stood with Stiles as he opened the drain, turned on the shower and passed the lukewarm water over Stiles to warm him up and to get the shampoo foam out of him.

"You need to undress." Stiles pinpointed _, while Derek closed the water,_ before he left and picked a towel to dry himself.

Derek looked down at his clothes and obeyed. He glanced at Stiles as he looked through the heap of clothes that Cora had set up for him.

"Do you think you aren't beautiful?"

"I'm not winning any beauty contest any time soon." Stiles shrugged. "I mean… have you even looked at me?"

"You would've win them all."

Stiles turned red all the way from his ears to his chest. He looked back, shyly.

"Derek…"

"I needed an enchantment to look at your Teacher. I don't need any to know that I'm too lucky to have you by my side. Even if she was that pretty as you say… it's not besides her face I want to wake up to every morning."

Stiles' eyes grew.

"Are you…? Dude! Don't go around doing the asking me in marriage speech if you aren't actually going to…"

"I'd be deeply honored if you said yes."

Stiles actually froze, staring back with his mouth gaping like a fish. Derek started to self-doubt himself. Eventually, Peter was heard outside the door.

"Stiles, _unlike you,_ Derek can't get inside your mind. You need to speak." _Which just showed how private their conversation really was…_

Stiles stuttered and run into Derek's arms, hugging him tight and kissing him non-stop.

"Is that a yes?"

Stiles started laughing.

"Yes, you big Loaf. That's definitely a yes."

When Stiles finally dressed and left the bathroom, Peter entered and set a heap of clothes besides a towel for Derek. Over the clothes was a necklace with a ring with the triskele engraved on the inside on one side and the symbol for Robin on the other. _Even Peter knew Derek better than Derek knew himself…_

 **–TPD–**

 _ **MS's POV**_

Stiles held Derek's promise ring around his neck with a happiness that just had to be madding to anyone else. _He couldn't help himself. He was just **too** happy._

"Derek must have done something nice after what he did this morning." Erica put in during lunch. "You looked ready to kill him as you forced him inside the Camaro."

Stiles pulled the ring out of the shirt and Erica shrieked, hugging him. When the others joined, they were all confused. Stiles hid the ring again. _Stiles called it a promise ring because Derek was off age and Stiles was not yet 17. In a year and a month: yes, it could become more. Until then, it was a promise._

"Do we want to know?" Jackson asked. "Is the baby's gender finally up to display?"

"I've told you that we have decided not to know which it is." Stiles argued.

 _Although Stiles had looked up online what happened during ultrasounds. He had wanted to know what the doctors looked for. Only to find himself shamefully recognizing the same signs in his own ultrasounds. So, for a month now that Stiles knew._

 **–TPD–**

 ** _DH's POV_**

Peter looked at Derek confused and then at the paper he had been given after Derek had returned from driving Stiles to school.

"What do you want me to…?"

Peter shut up as Derek took out his upper clothes.

"Cora, held me down."

Peter stared at the name in his hand wide-eyed. Derek sat as Cora approached and held Derek's shoulders.

"That's a massive of a name!" Derek nodded. "Details."

"Even more reason for you to have a reason to torture me."

 _That seemed to do the trick._ Peter huffed.

"Wait a second. I'll get the equipment."

Peter walked away.

"Stiles' name?" Cora wondered.

"His biological first name." Derek agreed. "Like Peter said, an amount of practically unpronounceable letters."

Cora hummed as Peter returned with a pen and with his cellphone on, started copying a style of letter as he wrote the name on Derek's heart. Derek accepted the mirror when it was done and looked at it.

"Lots of more details." He argued and Peter smirked as he lit-on the blow torch.

"Your idea, _Alpha."_

Derek grabbed his knees and faced himself for what was coming. Cora held him down and Peter started burning him. Derek's eyes flashed red while he shifted involuntarily.

 **–TPD–**

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles smiled at Derek when he came to fetch him, only to see his jeep.

"It's fixed?"

"As good as I could make it without completely remodeling it." Derek agreed, sitting on the passenger seat.

Stiles sat immediately behind the wheel and turned the key, _it started so smoothly…_

"How many updates?"

"None. Just fixed what could be fixed. Didn't fix the outside. That's part of what made it yours."

Stiles grinned back and drove them away.

"Peter texted me that I should demand to see your chest, but right now I just want to drive."

"Then drive." Derek agreed without argument.

They drove all over town until finally someone rang Derek.

{Yes? … Yes. … Very well. … Right away, Sir.} Derek hung up. "Your Father is ' _inviting'_ me for dinner."

Stiles nodded and drove back home.

"Why did Peter want me to check your chest anyway?"

"Because he got the chance to torture me for several hours and he wanted to know what you thought of its final look."

Stiles frowned.

"I'm definitely looking at your chest later, then."

They arrived home, to find Dad besides the front door.

"It's fixed?" Stiles nodded with a grin. He opened the hood and looked at his new motor alongside Dad. "Definitely worth more than a new car." Dad argued.

"My leather jacket is full of holes and crisped. It's still worth more than any new one." Derek argued. "My father's."

Dad looked at the jacket and then towards the jeep.

"So that is why you always wear it."

"And why I did my best at fixing whatever I could of Stiles' jeep. Father was a Mechanic. He taught me some things until I was Stiles' age."

Stiles closed the hood with a smile at Derek. They entered inside and Stiles immediately smelled mac and cheese. _Mother's recipe._

"When I was invited over to your grandparents' house the first-time, this was what they did for me to don't feel out of place." Dad offered apologetically.

Stiles' eyes watered, understanding what his Dad was implying, jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'm sorry, Son. I was starting to treat you like my own father did me." Dad argued, holding him close. "You need to exercise a little more. I know you left Lacrosse, but you are winning a lump, Son."

Stiles laughed and stepped back. _Just a lump? Stiles was getting beyond fat!_

Derek shook Dad's hand.

"Sir."

"Come on, wash your hands. I'll set up the table."

Stiles nodded with a grin and hurried to the bathroom. _Mother's mac and cheese was the best food ever. She used to do it once a week. Dad and Stiles having broken tradition because it hurt too much._

Stiles glanced at Derek at the entrance of the bathroom, through the mirror, to see the other raise his shirt. Stiles turned gobsmacked. _No way… Derek had actually…_

"I'll have to send a thumbs up to Peter…"

Derek rearranged himself and approached, kissing Stiles.

"Go help your father. Tonight is an actual _'meet the in-laws dinner'_ dinner."

"In-law." Stiles amended amused and left the bathroom, joining Dad. "Thank you."

"I went to your room to see if you had any dirty laundry… saw the new picture when I looked for the ultrasound picture."

"Derek cooked Mom's first-date recipe." Stiles agreed.

"He told me that you had attempted before." Dad agreed and Stiles frowned. "He came to speak with me at the Station. Get my approval, not for himself, but for your sake."

Stiles hiccupped.

"That big loaf." Stiles turned and shouted. "You can say whatever; you are the most caring, romantic Beast any Belle could ever hope to find!"

Dad snorted.

"He calls himself Beast?"

"Monster actually, but I refuse to call him that." Stiles shrugged. "When he isn't self-degrading himself he is perfect. You'll love him."

"Does he like sports?"

"He played sports in high school I believe."

"Then I will finally have a son to watch the game with. Since my actual son prefers to watch TV series and cartoons…"

"Hey." Stiles mock-glared.

Derek joined their side and for the first time in a long time Stiles didn't felt the need to fill the meal with himself monologuing. _It felt… homey._

"You are uncharacteristically quiet." Derek argued.

"I can be quiet." Stiles argued.

"Stiles, when you're quiet you are either having a panic attack or scared you did something wrong or asleep."

Stiles blushed.

"Or trying to hide something." Dad agreed.

"Can't a guy enjoy the feeling of the first actual homey meal any of us has had in years?"

"You can. You just usually would start babble about it non-stop." Derek argued pointedly.

"You were the one always arguing that I never shut up." Stiles pouted.

"True. But I got used to your babbling nature."

Stiles' chest warmed and he avoided Dad's amused look.

"Anyway… Dad, late December/early January you are totally taking days off to help watch over your god-grandchild, right?"

"Tara and Melissa wouldn't leave me alone if I wouldn't." Dad agreed. "Just give me a call when your ex goes into labor, Derek."

Derek nodded as Stiles paled. _Labor. As in Stiles' labor… Stiles'…_

"Mini-Derek is definitely being born caesarean-style." He argued, a cold shiver running down his back.

"Cub won't be named Derek." Derek retorted, trying to bring the topic away from the labor talk.

 _Which Stiles gave him points for trying._

"If you actually decided to know the gender last time, you'd know what to name the baby already." Dad argued.

"We decided not to know." Derek put in, only to frown at obviously smelling Stiles' embarrassment and looked at Stiles. "Stiles?"

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose…" Stiles was saved by a phone call. He jumped to his feet and only Derek's quick thinking kept him on his feet. {Lydia.}

{I found a dead body.}

Stiles looked back at Derek.

{Where? And are you sure?}

{Slashed neck and blood everywhere. Yes, I'm sure. I'm not going to look for a heartbeat, Stiles.}

Stiles massaged his eyebrows.

{Kay, that pretty much sums dead body.} He agreed and Dad stood at once. {Where are you? and please tell me you haven't touched it.} Dad made him signal. {I'm putting you on speaker. My dad is here.}

Stiles put on speaker and the other two approached.

{I touched the blood because there was a doll in the pool and I was checking it. And I'm at a local pool.}

{Very well, Miss Martin. Call the Station and tell your exact status. We'll be there as fast as we can.} Dad agreed.

Lydia hung up. Dad looked at Stiles, who nodded.

"Dead body, go."

Dad pointed at Derek, in a _keep Stiles' safe_ look, before hurrying out the door. Stiles rang Jackson.

{What?} Jackson snapped.

{Your girlfriend just found a dead body. Are you going or should I and Derek?} Stiles snapped in return.

{I'm going.} Jackson agreed and hung up.

Stiles looked at his cellphone and then glanced at Derek.

"Did Lydia really just ring me instead of her own boyfriend?"

"Lydia is Pack and _, even if not a Shewolf,_ she is something."

"Pack Dad thingy?"

Derek nodded, before raising an eyebrow.

 _"Now… **ultrasounds?"**_ Stiles froze. "If you know I have the right to know as well!"

Stiles pointed at the ultrasound from early August on the fridge, signaling a specific place in it.

"This is how the Docs see if it's male or female." Derek looked at the exact location. "Males usually have a small dick…"

Derek's eyes grew as he understood.

"Stiles…"

"This one I thought that no, I was not looking at it right… but in the one upstairs… no change."

Derek caressed the printed picture of the ultrasound.

"Definitely not Derek." Derek whispered.

Stiles snorted.

"Definitely not." His cellphone rang again. {Yeah?}

{That girl last week, she was your friend, right?} Jackson asked and Stiles hummed. {Didn't you say something about her being a virgin?}

{Yes, why?}

{The dead guy has a purity ring.} Stiles looked at Derek, uncertain. {Derek is still with you?}

{Yeah.}

{Is this Alpha Pack normal?}

Derek shook his head.

{Must be the another foe.} Stiles argued. {Take Lydia home and don't leave her alone. We'll meet tomorrow at Derek's loft where we'll discuss this.}

{Lydia's ringing her mother to warn her. My parents won't mind.} Jackson agreed and hung up.

Stiles stored his cellphone and hurried upstairs to his computer. In no time he was printing things and emptying his board. He set date-picture and the new baby picture over his bedside table as he started overbearing his board with papers and a wool line linking things together. Before he could even get halfway, the wool was stolen from his hands.

"Daad!"

"Derek told me that you aren't even listening to him and that you have orders from Mrs. Morrell to sleep in regular hours." Dad argued, closed the computer and took out the keyboard, the mouse and the wool. "You'll have them back in the morning."

Stiles gaped at Dad as he left the bedroom and then at an uncertain Derek. The front door could be heard, before Dad left again.

"You rang him?"

"You weren't listening…" Derek argued, obviously not knowing how to react.

Stiles huffed. He dressed his new PJs, set up the alarm for when sun rises and went to the one person-size bed, leaning against the wall grudgingly and with his back to Derek. Derek entered the room and closed the window, starting to put mountain ash on the edge.

"Or you join me, Bearek, or I swear to god that you won't be touching me until I give birth! And that includes the belly!"

Derek was under the sheets in no time, hugging Stiles from behind. One hand protectively over Stiles' pumped belly.

 **–TPD–**

Tuesday, 13 September 2011

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek looked at the dead asleep Stiles and turned off the alarm. He looked at the door to find the Sheriff arriving dead tired. The man nodded back and went down the corridor to his own bed. Derek knew Stiles had felt betrayed, but he had had to call the Sheriff. He had no idea on how to deal with detective-Stiles yet. That had been a new face of Stiles and the fact he hadn't even hear Derek roaring or promising sex had freaked him out. Luckily the Sheriff knew his son by heart and stopped by on the way back to the Station from the crime scene.

Derek had expected Stiles to not want him near, but…

"Can you just shut up and sleep already?" Stiles snapped and turned on the bed to lean against Derek's chest, this time facing him. "Some Humans can't sleep when their bed-partner won't shut up their mind."

Derek looked down at the way Stiles leaned his face against Derek's neck and fell asleep again. Derek smiled and rearranged the blankets over them. Stiles could give him the cold shoulder again in a few hours when he'd wake up and realize Derek had closed his alarm, but it would be completely worth it.

 **–TPD–**

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles avoided Derek as the other brought up breakfast for him. _Bloody Alpha and his bloody it's my rules rule._

 _It was not fair that the other was such a great sexy bastard!_

"Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"No, I won't!" He argued at his traitorous dad.

"He says that now, but _– as soon as his research hype calms down –_ he'll be jumping back and demanding attention."

Stiles huffed and returned to his precious research!

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **The Supernatural**

~Isys


	8. Chapter VII –The Supernatural–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,437

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **–The Supernatural–**

Tuesday, 13 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles descended the stairs to find the Pack in the living room discussing the case.

"How long…?"

"Derek rang saying that you weren't leaving your room until you finished whatever you were researching." Isaac shrugged. "So instead we moved the reunion here. Principally since with two found dead students the schools are closed."

Stiles looked at Derek, who was with his arms crossed and leaning against the living room's wall.

"What did you find?" The older asked.

"Druids power depends on giving something to get something back." Derek nodded. "They make rituals… I found in my own Apprentice's books about Virgin Offering Rituals. The question is… when a Druid uses _'Dark Magic'_ … _– when they kill –_ they become the antagonist of Druids. They turn into a Darach."

Derek nodded.

"What would the Darach want?"

"Power."

"Power for what?" Lydia wondered scared.

Stiles frowned, looked at his hands and then back at Derek.

"Who is it that suddenly moved into town?"

"Derek?" Scott demanded.

"Deucalion's Pack." Derek argued.

Derek glanced at Stiles and, uncertainly, uncrossed his arms. Stiles was in his hold in a second, with Derek holding him close.

"Stiles! Your father…"

"Invited Derek for the meet the in-law dinner night, yesterday." Stiles agreed. "That's what we were doing when Lydia rang."

Lydia's eyes grew.

"I shouldn't have rung you…" She argued embarrassed.

"It's instinctive, Lydia." Erica offered. "You'll get used to it. While you get used to whatever it _is_ that you are."

"Why is it that I am a beacon of death?"

Stiles shrugged, not really knowing. There was a knock on the front door. Stiles glanced as one of his Teencubs went to open. Mrs. Morrell entered and nodded at Derek, before taking a good look at Stiles.

"Why did you text me about how to locate Darachs? Didn't I teach you better?"

"Stiles suspects that the deaths are Ritual virgin offerings." Jackson supplied.

Mrs. Morrell frowned as she swallowed the information.

"It's possible… I'd have to look up the places and body pictures. I…"

"I can steal my Dad's body pictures…"

"There's no need." Jackson argued and offered his cellphone, only for the whole group to stare back. "What? I was on both crime scenes. I might not be as good photographer as Matt was, but I still know how to take pictures."

Mrs. Morrell picked the cellphone and looked over both crime scenes.

"Stiles is right. This is a ritual. Most likely to win power for the Darach himself."

Stiles glanced up at Derek and then sideways towards Cora, who obviously thought the same.

"What about enchantments?" Cora asked. "My uncle had to break one on Derek yesterday morning."

"What type?"

"Love spell." Stiles offered.

"Love spells pass the line of what is consent. That's Darach."

Stiles groaned.

"Just great! It had to be Her, didn't it?"

"Stiles…"

 _"You **hush!"**_

Derek instead of replying set Stiles' hand over his clothed heart. Stiles blushed as he realized what the other meant.

"Can the enchantment mean that it's made just for the Darach or can it be performed for someone else?"

"It can be for someone else." Mrs. Morrell answered Derek.

Stiles only groaned louder.

"Do I want to know?" Scott asked.

"A Darach made Derek turn into a lovesick puppy and be unable to look away from Miss Blake. He looked even worse than you do around Allison."

Derek hugged Stiles tighter.

"I'll check my colleague." Mrs. Morrell offered. "But, if it is her…"

"How do we stop her?" Derek wondered.

"I'll get a book on Darachs. We'll find a way." Mrs. Morrell agreed. "Stiles is right on one thing though. The Darach wants you for whatever plan. It will return."

Derek nodded.

"I'll keep the concoctions anti love spells at ready both at my place and Stiles' room."

"I'll have one at my office at the school as well." Mrs. Morrell agreed before turning to leave, only to stop and glance at Scott. "Why is an Omega among the Pack?"

"Stiles considers him a brother but your brother turned him against the idea of submitting to an Alpha."

Stiles turned his face to look at Derek in their embrace. _Her brother?_

"I'm not an Omega."

"You have no Alpha and no Pack. Even your Centre broke up with you before summer started. It's a wonder how you are in control." Boyd argued.

"I don't need an…"

"Yes, you do." Mrs. Morrell amended. "I'll have a word with Alan later."

Derek nodded, still obviously avoiding Stiles' face right before his.

"I know I never asked before but, if you are actually going to start to look over the Darach for us, I have to. Will you be our Emissary?"

"Stiles is…"

"An Apprentice, yes, but also the most important member of the Pack." Stiles did blush at Cora's comment and looked behind himself at the teen on his couches. She shrugged in return.

Mrs. Morrell hummed.

"I'm deeply honored." She agreed. "I'll be your Emissary, Alpha Derek Hale!"

Stiles watched as she even showed her neck, before she turned around and left.

"Am I the only one wondering what an Emissary is?" Isaac asked.

"Before the fire, Packs would take a Druid among their ranks." Cora explained. "This Druid would be the Emissary between the Druid's Pack and the others. The keeper of peace."

"Our mother's Emissary was Alan Deaton." Derek added. "Marin Morrell never suggested because Stiles has the Spark of a Druid and is being tutored under her as an Apprentice. That and she had a Pack already. She can't be both Packs' Emissary. The way she did it, her Spark connected to us. She is now our Emissary instead of the other's."

"How long had you known she was an Emissary to an enemy Pack?"

"When she had problems entering Peter's penthouse. She'd been entering for months and then the day after the attack she suddenly has problems entering?"

"You still let her stay close." Stiles argued and it was obvious that Stiles meant _to their Cub_.

"You had refused Deaton because Deaton had already made it obvious that he wouldn't be my Emissary."

"Your Spark's instincts." Cora offered and _, when Stiles looked back at her,_ she was grabbing Scott by the shoulder with her claws to keep him seating. "We have to ask Mrs. Morrell _, now that it is official,_ for her to check Lydia so we find out what Creature she is."

"Do I have a say in that?" Lydia argued from her boyfriend's lap.

"To better help you accommodate with your powers." Cora added.

"To stop them?"

"To control them." Derek offered.

"Well. As long as I start controlling this death sights, good by me. Peter's dead body had already been enough for a lifetime."

A kick bought Stiles attention to the reason why he had come down.

"I need to eat. I've no idea when was the last time I…"

"Lunch. I put the food before your nose as you worked." Derek offered and guided Stiles to the kitchen, where he finally released Stiles and started to prepare something.

Stiles glanced behind himself in the living room's direction where the entire group started arguing with Scott.

"Is there no way to stop Scotty from fully turning into an Omega?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

"Not even the Pack Dad's pull that pulled Erica and Boyd back into the Pack works on him." Derek started, obviously uncertain. "I'm not fighting him because he is the world for you, but like Marin said _'Scott is an Omega too close to the Pack Dad'_."

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he saw Scott freeze and then Scott's betrayed stare turned towards Stiles. A hand pulled Stiles from the line of sight and he was sat on the counter aisle with a bowl in hand. Stiles didn't argue and ate his cereals. He did shiver though when the front door closed with strength.

"Scott knows I'm a…?"

"Now he does since he doesn't understand the meaning of privacy." Jackson agreed, entering the kitchen. "What would this Darach want with Derek and why?"

"If it really is coming after the Alpha Pack then it probably wants an Alpha as backup." Derek explained. "Do you all want food as well?"

Stiles glanced back but the Teencubs sniffed something and then shook their heads for some reason. Stiles sniffed his cereals _, they didn't smell bad…_

 **–TPD–**

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek picked his cellphone to find a text from the Sheriff.

 _{Scott was making a scene at the Station. We had to sedate him down. At the hospital with Melissa. Ring your uncle. She'd appreciate his visit.}_

Derek sighed and _, leaving his Mate with his Betas,_ left the kitchen to call Peter.

{What is it?} Came the usual snap from the other side.

{Your Girlfriend needs you.}

That seemed to make his Uncle take a double-step.

{What has my Beta done this time?}

{According to my father-in-law; he went to the Station and had to be sedated. Most likely with a stun-gun.}

{Ouch! That got to hurt.} Peter agreed. {I'll visit Melissa and keep you updated on his case.}

{And Peter?} Peter hummed as he drove. {Scott knows about the Pack Dad claim and him being an Omega.}

{I'll see how much I can knock into his head.} Peter agreed and hung up.

Derek looked back at Cora, as she joined his side.

"You haven't told him about Mrs. Morrell."

"He has more to worry about right now." Derek argued. "Peter was the one to turn Scott and he did ask Scott's mother on a date. Although, the vengeance spoke louder than the Mate pull back then."

Cora nodded.

"She knows that we are…?" Derek nodded. "That's all that matters… your Mate's family house is in a serious need of grocery shopping." Cora added glancing back to make sure she wasn't heard by Stiles.

"One working father." Derek argued.

"His mother?"

"Died the day before our family did… he was at the hospital when I was brought in. Was the one who calmed me down from turning into an Omega even with Laura being my Alpha."

Cora's eyes grew.

"He had to be…"

"10-year-old." Derek agreed, only for the two to hear Stiles shout his horrible nickname. "I better go take him from the kitchen aisle."

Derek returned to the kitchen and helped Stiles down.

"My prince in shiny armor."

"Thought you said you preferred the Beast to the Prince."

"And I do. But the Beast is still a Prince."

The Teencubs laughed as Derek rolled his eyes. Derek's cellphone rang again.

{Yes?}

{Did Scott just try to shift before an entire Sheriff Station squad?}

Derek gave a look towards the Werewolf Betas, who pulled Stiles to the TV screen in the living room.

{He had to be sedated according to the Sheriff's text. I sent Peter for Melissa.}

{I'll ring him to give him something that actually works on Scott then.}

{And the Station?}

{I'll check. If needed I'll bring some memory powder.}

{Warn me if it is needed.}

Marin hummed affirmatively and hung up.

"He is starting to lose control." Cora argued as the teens put one of Stiles' favorite movies on screen.

"Pack Parent claim was just the tip of the iceberg." Derek agreed. "Call me if needed. I'm going grocery shopping."

Cora nodded and Derek left. He stopped at the Station first, where he met with his Emissary.

"What they saw is nothing that will leave a mark." She explained, only to get a text. "Peter arrived Beacon Hills."

"I haven't told him yet about you."

"I'll warn him if I see that he needs to be told right away." She agreed, before climbing her bike and leaving.

Derek entered the Station and approached the Sheriff, who pulled him to his private office.

"Stiles?"

"I believe the others put Tim Burton's Batman."

"That usually works at stealing his attention." The Sheriff agreed. "Is this still about Scott refusing you two…?" Derek nodded, looking out the windows of the office. "What is going on in that head of his?"

"A man who practically raised him like a father turned him against me since I set foot back into Beacon Hills." Derek argued. "I do my best at being civilized for Stiles' sake, but Scott does not even bother. Not even before Stiles."

The Sheriff sighed.

"Since your dead sister's body that those two have drifted apart."

Derek glanced at the Sheriff for a real long time and then closed the office's curtains.

"I have something I need to speak with you. It's an ancient story that my mother used to teach me and might seem implausible, but I need you to listen without interruption." The Human _, to his credit,_ nodded. "A long time ago, back in the time this were Indians' territory, a man fell in love with a wolf. He went to his deities and begged. He begged to every deity he knew. Until one day, on a Full Moon he pleaded to the Moon."

"Did he turn into a Werewolf?" Sheriff asked skeptical.

"In case, he didn't." Derek argued. "Next morning his wolf was before him but it was a Human. Every Full Moon the love of his life returned to her own skin." The Sheriff nodded. "Seeing that his wife missed her wolf body, the man returned to the Moon and mentioned this. The Moon granted him his wish. From then on the Shewolf didn't need to wait for the Full Moon as long as she learnt to control her emotions and her shift."

"You are right on one thing, it is implausible."

Then the Sheriff's mouth opened wide as Derek shifted before him. Sheriff's hand, that had been under the desk, grabbed the gun in there tighter.

"Scott _, unlike me,_ doesn't have a Center. Besides every one of us need a Pack _(a family)_ and an Alpha. I'm an Alpha. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, my Sister and my Uncle are my Betas… Scott refuses me and consequently the Pack… he is turning into an Omega. One of _Us_ who kills without any control of his instincts."

Derek shifted back into Human and glanced backwards as the door opened and a blond Deputy showed up.

"Sorry, Sheriff, but you told us to warn you if there were any updates on McCall's case."

"I… yes, what is it?"

"He woke up already somehow after the amount of sedatives we gave him, but his mother gave him some hospital drug that kept him calm. His mother and her boyfriend are watching over him as we speak."

Sheriff glanced at Derek before he nodded at his Deputy, who left.

"Stiles?"

"Like I said before. I tried to keep him away from this world. He isn't a Werewolf. He has a Spark… a Druid Apprentice's Spark."

"The attacks lately?"

"Stiles just realized that it was a Druid that has gone rogue. Apparently, they are called Darachs."

"Is Stiles even safe?"

"Sir, Stiles fights among Werewolves as if that is second nature to him. We might have claws and velocity, but he has smartness, wit and sarcasm. Stiles can get himself out of any danger by just his babbling."

The Sheriff stared back uncertain, until finally he asked:

"Back when he was singled out after the game?"

"Gerald Argent went to him to affect Erica and Boyd." Derek agreed, holding down his anger. "Even Gerald in his craziness could tell that Stiles was what kept the Pack a family. What made it whole."

"And Gerald is…?"

"Non-human Hunter. He hunts Supernatural Creatures. He is obviously a Human, the only known Creature who hunts for sport."

The Sheriff actually huffed at Derek's attempt at joke.

"You are spending too long with my son."

"Stiles is slowly becoming my own Center." Derek agreed and faced himself for the freak out, only to instead he sniffed accommodation from the other. "Sir…?"

"You really love my son this much, don't you?" Derek nodded. "You are afraid that now that I know I'll try to keep you away from my son, but still told me."

"Because this life is part of your son. Even if Stiles doesn't want to burden you, you still deserve the truth."

Stilinski smiled thankfully, and Derek could tell that his hand released the gun under the table.

"Like you said: This is part of Stiles' life. What is Stiles' job in the Pack?"

"It's called Pack Dad… it symbolizes the…"

"I get the picture." Stilinski agreed. "Who else is on the Pack?"

"Marin Morrell _– Stiles' Guide Counsellor and Druid Master –_ is our Emissary. She usually would be the one to have this type of talk. I remember Mother sending her own Emissary to speak with the Sheriff from back then."

"But you are dating _my_ son." Derek nodded. "Is there any way to protect a house against… against…?"

"The Supernatural?" Derek offered and the Human nodded. "About that… I was going to offer to do the same updates I did on my own place… even Druids not in the Pack have trouble getting inside if they want to hurt anyone of the Pack."

"We'll discuss that when I'll arrive home. Now go protect the teens." Derek nodded and stood. "Derek?" Derek stopped at the door to look back. "Is… is Stiles the bearer?"

"I don't want to lie to you, Sir, but even Stiles is still coming to terms with that answer… even I."

The Human nodded, knowing the answer even though.

"Tell him not to hide it when he is home. It can affect the growth in women who do it, so I believe it works the same way for…"

Derek nodded and left. He nodded at the Deputies _, who nodded back,_ and went to the nearest grocery store, filling a cart with goods.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **MS's POV**_

Stiles and the Teencubs joined Derek, emptying the luggage boot, backseats and passenger seat of the Camaro.

"Told your father the whole truth." Stiles gaped at the other. "He took it better than I expected."

"He picked a gun and shot you?" Erica offered eagerly, making Stiles tense up.

"No, he hasn't." Derek reprimanded. "He actually asked if Stiles was the bearer when I was about to leave." The entire group froze, turning towards Derek. "He forbade you from wearing the tight clothes at home." He added pointedly.

Embarrassed, Stiles set down the shopping bag on the kitchen table, moved upstairs into his room and changed clothes to some comfier ones. When he left his bedroom Lydia was in the corridor waiting for him with a disdain in her stance she couldn't completely hide, she approached and rearranged him.

"Better." She added when she was done fixing up whatever in his vestments. "Who bought you your new clothes?"

"Peter measures me every month and then gets me a new set." Stiles argued embarrassed.

Lydia nodded.

"Slippers." She argued and Stiles looked down at his sneakers, puzzled. "Your feet will start to grow with the extra weight."

Stiles' face blushed, he returned inside his room and changed shoes. Lydia stayed at the door, looking at the amount of wool and printed papers around. They returned downstairs and Derek smiled back at seeing Stiles restriction-free.

"You just like to see my fat belly." Stiles argued and the teens around him laughed. "Seriously! I'm turning into a freaking whale!"

"That would've be quite dangerous." Lydia argued and everyone turned to stare at her. "No sea-water near enough around Beacon Hills to keep a 20, or so, yards whale. Can you even image how hard it would be to actually hide a Stiles _that_ big?"

Stiles gaped at her and then turned towards Derek in tears.

"20… yards? I'm _that_ fat?"

The Teencubs snorted only for Derek to growl at them in warning and pulled a whimpering Stiles into a hug.

"You are not fat, you are pregnant. There's a huge difference." Derek argued.

Stiles whimpered against Derek's chest. _Was there?_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

The story Derek tells was vaguely based on the Wolverine one in the Wolverine Origins movie. The one his wife tells him.

Should I do a disclaimer for culture appropriation?

Next chapter: **«Derek Adonis Hale, love of my life»**

~Isys


	9. Chp VIII -Derek Adonis Hale, luv my life

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,476

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **–«Derek Adonis Hale, love of my life»–**

Tuesday, 13 September 2011

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek looked at the Sheriff as the Human entered home, Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch and refused to move. Peter had come over and taken the Teencubs _, that didn't have a ride,_ away. Isaac was upstairs on the extra room and Cora was staying with Peter until she could be persuaded to resume studies.

"Let me set you supper."

Sheriff nodded thankfully and approached his asleep son. As soon as he was touched though, Stiles' Spark reacted.

"I'm not moving, Derek!"

Derek hurried to catch the uncontrolled power instead of the Human.

"Stiles!" Stilinski reprimanded.

Stiles opened his eyes drowsy and then stared at Derek, which he was holding several inches up in the air with his power.

 _"Shit!"_ Stiles released him at once and Derek fell on his feet. "Sorry! I…"

"You are going stronger. I know." Derek agreed as Stiles sat up. "The more you use, the stronger you grow. Until a certain level that's how it works."

Stiles still started babbling about not meaning it.

"Stiles?" Sheriff called again.

The teen's confusion hit Derek's nose. Derek traded a look with the older before he reentered the kitchen.

"Dad…? **_Dad!_** You are home!"

"Indeed. And you almost cursed me if not for your boyfriend's quick thinking."

Stiles glanced at Derek as Derek set up two plates.

"Sparks are power of will. My will to stay and wait…"

"Stiles, I'm not reprimanding or arguing against. Only that you need to learn to control yourself." Stiles nodded immediately. "And power of will? Is that why you are turning me into an early Grandfather?"

"To my defense it wasn't just my Spark. The Full Moon helped."

Derek returned with the two plates that he gave each one.

"Maybe I should go check on Isaac and leave you to talk…"

"Derek, you just shifted into an eyebrowless Beast earlier before me while knowing I had my gun in hand. You are seating and staying."

Derek sat down.

"Wolfsbane." Derek argued.

"What?"

"Normal bullets don't kill Werewolves… unless you go for vital organs I believe." Stiles explained. "Wolfsbane bullets, mistletoe and mountain ash are one of the few things that actually affects them."

"There is such a thing as a wolfsbane bullet?" Stilinski argued and both nodded. "Kay, one thing at a time… how long have you two…?"

"Since rave night. It wasn't a rave… Erica and Boyd had been hunted and mistreated by Gerald Argent. Supernatural Hunter. Who Scott put in the hospital and refuses to realize that Gerald's way of living is worse than killing Peter, who had been ready to kill us in his crazy phase… but hey, Peter woke up from that and…"

"Stiles." Derek interrupted.

"Point is, since the night I supposedly went to a rave to celebrate people being alive."

Stilinski glanced at Derek from the armchair.

"Peter's crazy phase?"

"He got Alpha powers and it went over his head. He hadn't been ready. Principally aided with six years in a coma. Still, now that he is _'normal'_ , even he knows that he mustn't fight me. He needs a Pack and even if he does return into Alpha he'll continue being Pack." Derek explained. "For Stiles."

"Why for my Son?" Stilinski wondered.

"Pack Dad." Stiles explained. "Or so Peter explained to me. He is a confusing Creepwolf."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles."

"Don't be such a Sourwolf." Stiles argued. "Now do me a favor and let's return topics into something happier. Like: baby?"

"Stiles, you are barely…"

"Dully noted, Dad. Derek also had the abortion speech with me." Stilinski glanced at Derek and then back towards Stiles. "Want to talk instead how everyone who had seen me and Derek interact since January knew that we were practically head over hills with each other and just too blind to notice it? Want to talk about our relationship?"

The part where Stiles didn't mention his father's refusal of Stiles' sexuality was obvious implicit to both Derek and the Sheriff.

"Stiles…" Derek started but Stilinski stopped him.

"I deserved that one. I spend so long away working that I barely know my own son. Jesus, he managed to slip an entire underworld under my nose!"

"Kanimas?" Stiles whispered under his breath against the food he was eating.

"Let's just say that Werewolves, Hunters, Druids and Darachs are just the tip of the iceberg." Derek offered for both's sake.

"One thing at a time." Stilinski argued. "Who else knows of the Super… Melissa?" Both nodded. "Then I want Melissa to check you up. How have you been being checked?"

"Peter rented the equipment and Mrs. Morrell does them in his house." Stiles offered uncertain.

"Then tomorrow Derek will drive you and Melissa there. If I manage, I'll join as well… Derek, does Stiles really faints?"

"Every time." Derek agreed, the smile being unable to control. Even when Stiles elbowed him in the ribs. _Hard._

Stiles grumbling under his breath was way too endearing for his own good.

"I'll text Melissa. You two get to bed. Melissa and Morrell will have my head if they realize Stiles is still awake."

Derek picked Stiles' plate, but the Sheriff stole it from him. He climbed with Stiles and left his Mate in the bathroom as he entered the bedroom and struggled to get anywhere inside. When Stiles did arrive, he snorted amused at Derek's glaring look.

"From now on I'm setting up one of the rooms at the loft just so you can do this." He snarled.

Stiles smiled back and slowly undid the wool and moved around Derek until, finally, Derek was free and the wool was a ball again. Stiles changed to his pajamas and picked a set that he shyly set on Derek's arms. Derek glanced down at it confused.

"Summer will be over in a week… even Werewolves must need PJs."

"You have them…?"

"I asked Peter to ship me a pair when you first slept over. I also have shirts and pants your size…"

Derek kissed Stiles shyness away and went to the bathroom to change. Derek left the bathroom with the t-shirt pajama over his shoulder and his clothes in his hands, to find the Sheriff.

"Derek…"

"It's a winter cloth, I'll sweat all night if I wear the top part." Derek argued puzzled.

 _"Stiles."_ Stilinski called and Stiles' face was fast to show up. "Please tell me you don't have a matching pair."

"Don't worry, Daddy-o, I hate needles. Derek gave me a promising ring instead." Stiles argued while showing his necklace, before turning towards Derek as Stilinski looked to be having a heart attack. "Your new tattoo."

Derek could hear Isaac snickering in the other room as Derek finally realized what the Sheriff had been freaking on about.

"Sir…"

"A tattoo is…"

"Also _is_ a Werewolf mating." Derek agreed.

Stilinski's eyes grew, before he sighed.

"Well… I have to give you points for commitment. That's a massive of a word full of twirls to tattoo over a heart."

"Trust me, Peter enjoyed every second of it." Stilinski frowned. "Needles don't work on _our_ skin. I gave my Uncle the word. He did the rest."

"Not that I want to know, but how…?"

"He burnt my skin with a blow torch to the point where it won't regenerate in that place."

Stilinski's eyes grew.

"It's not ink… it's first-degree burn?" Derek nodded. _"Stiles,_ Derek burnt himself to get your name on his chest. That's a keeper."

Stiles appeared out the room and grabbed Derek's hand.

"And a romantic idiot." Stiles agreed, before pulling Derek inside. "Night, Dad. I want my Wolf-teddy."

Stilinski huffed in amusement and Isaac actually laughed on the other room, as Stiles manhandled Derek into the bed and then laid besides him, half over him. Mindful of his own growing belly.

 **–TPD–**

Wednesday, 14 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles got up and hurried to the bathroom. _Damned Junior wouldn't stop kicking his bladder…_

Arriving downstairs for a snack he was met with Isaac letting Mrs. McCall inside. Mrs. McCall who looked at Stiles' obvious pump immediately.

"Scott doesn't know." Was all he managed to say.

Mrs. McCall sighed and approached, taking a good look at him.

"Your Father said that I needed to look at you under the table. He didn't tell why." Stiles' blushed and directed the Nurse to the fridge's door. "Yours?"

"Last one from two weeks or so ago is in my room. I keep the newest and when a new one is done the one in my room move here." Stiles offered. "Want me to fetch it?"

"No need. Blood tests?"

"Mrs. Morrell did her best."

Stiles got a reprimanding look from the Nurse.

"Just because you hadn't told your Dad yet, it didn't mean you couldn't tell me. Peter had to lie to me!"

Stiles lowered his head embarrassed, but raised an arm before Isaac's chest as the other approached the Human, suddenly losing control.

"Scott is refusing Derek's Alpha claim. He wouldn't agree to a pregnancy. I didn't want to put _you_ in that position."

Mrs. McCall sighed.

"Isaac's losing control."

Stiles nodded.

"Because you raised your voice at me. It is a Pack thing. It's a lot like a child backing up their parent when they are reprimanded before the children." Isaac immediately stuttered in embarrassment, turning towards Stiles. "Stop acting like a baby and I won't treat you like one." Stiles agreed at the stuttering teen. "With Isaac is more obvious his loss of control and protection instincts because he's an orphan I believe." He added as an explanation to the Nurse. "Although, Boyd and Jackson's arguments over who gets to drive me anywhere can become quite embarrassing."

"Or Erica and Lydia arguing with Peter over Stiles' new clothes." Stiles turned to see Derek enter the kitchen and set a picture in the Nurse's hand. "Melissa."

"Derek. Aren't you too warm? Scott and Peter are always burning."

Stiles snorted.

"He is feeling self-conscious because he has my first name tattooed on his chest and doesn't want people to argue about it after Dad having a heart attack last night." Stiles supplied and opened the fridge, picking his favorite yogurt and Derek's water bottle.

Throwing at Derek his bottle, he sat down to drink his yogurt.

"This is the last one, then?" Stiles hummed affirmatively around his bottle, only to get a glare from Derek. "Strong emotions?" Mrs. McCall asked amused.

Stiles frowned and looked at what she was signaling. _The ears. Were pointy…_

"No wonder Cub wouldn't stop moving down there."

Derek seemed mesmerized with the detail.

"Do you two know the gender?"

"They decided not to know." Isaac offered, only to frown at Stiles' embarrassment.

"Stiles _'accidentally'_ found out." Derek supplied. "Month ago back when it starts being able to see. Only now did he told me."

Mrs. McCall snorted.

"Looked ultrasounds online?"

"Mere curiosity of what I was going to let happen in my own body… I swear I didn't look for how to tell the gender on purpose."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Knowing how you get, you didn't stop until you knew all there was to know on the subject."

"It was my belly they'd be poking with the machine."

"There's no poking." Derek argued.

"I didn't know until I looked it up."

Derek rolled his eyes again.

"You two argue like an old couple." Stiles went deep red as Dad joined their side in the kitchen. "Melissa."

"Sheriff."

"How is Scott?"

"Calmer."

Stiles raised a confused eyebrow.

"What did I miss?"

"Scott lost control and tried to shift before the entire Station to tell your father everything." Derek offered. "He was not capable of getting visits and you have plenty to worry about already."

Stiles glanced at Dad uncertain.

"I agree with Derek. You worry enough as it is."

"That's just not playing fair."

Dad smiled amused.

"I'm your father. That doesn't mean I have to disagree with your lover."

"I'm sure there's a law about that." Stiles grumbled.

 **–TPD–**

Stiles picked his cellphone to see Scott's number. He glanced at the rest of the Pack in the Hale loft arguing and then climbed up the circular stairs to enter Derek's room to be in privacy.

{Hey, Buddy.}

{I'm sorry, Stiles.}

{Hey… what is this about? Scott? Scott!}

But Scott didn't reply. Eventually he heard a whimper from the other side.

Stiles felt his cellphone drop from his hand and he run as fast as he could. He didn't stop. He didn't hold back. And, when he finally arrived, he found the bed empty. No blood. No nothing. Just a moth on the bed.

A hand grabbed his wrist and its skin was disfigured. Stiles looked at the hand unseeing, then turned and let his Spark wild. Peter showed before his sight and Stiles frowned, only for the other to run and held Stiles tight against his chest. Stiles at first didn't realize it, but then noticed Peter was actually whispering on his ear.

"Calm down, Stiles. Calm down. Just calm down. Hush. Calm down."

"I can hear you." He whispered.

"Then held your power back in. Our Pack is stuck against the walls of Derek's loft."

Stiles leaned his head on the neck of the shorter man and focused on his breath. Peter was nice enough to guide him through it. Eventually he was pulled from Peter's hold and Stiles jumped into Derek's.

"She got Scott."

"Why would've she…?"

"Stiles stopped the enchantment." Peter supplied. "Was the Darach here?"

Stiles nodded and offered his arm where a bruise in form of a hand was quickly forming. Derek's eyes flashed red at seeing the bruise _– even though Stiles had just kind of hurt him first… –_ and took a good sniff.

"I can't sniff her. All I smell is your Spark."

"Yeah… I kinda blasted her away when she came for me."

Before any of them could speak, a telltale sound of a blind's walking stick was heard. Derek grabbed what one of the Teencubs were offering and set the baseball bat in Stiles' hands, before pulling him behind himself.

"We really need to stop meeting this way."

"I'm glad we agree on that." Lydia's voice pinpointed. "You know… I know a great manicurist and pedicurist, I could introduce you…"

"Easy, Kali, the Human is just jesting you…"

Stiles looked back at the moth and could feel it move every time less.

"We need to hurry up."

"In a hurry to die?" The Shewolf quickly offered for the job.

"Derek, the moth is dying. The moment it stops moving…"

Derek glanced back at Stiles.

"We don't know where the Darach took him." He argued.

Stiles' eyes watered, Derek's eyes going red in reaction.

"He is my brother." He pleaded.

Derek's claws showed.

"Peter." He growled and Stiles was pulled back into Peter's hold as Derek striked.

Stiles looked at the older confused as the rest of the Werewolves attacked.

"Pack Dad is not just to control the Betas. You also control the Alpha."

Stiles turned, wide-eyed. Then he threw his bat at the enemy pack. The others avoided it easily, only for Stiles' Pack to back away as the bat broke and a barrier was created around the Alpha Pack.

"This won't keep us within." Kali snarled.

"I don't need it to." Stiles argued as they run away. "I just want to go save my brother."

Never Stiles run so fast. Lydia right beside him. He didn't know why, but he followed her.

 **–TPD–**

Derek accepted a call as Stiles held Scott against his chest, in tears.

"I'm going to kill her. I will find her and I…" Stiles stood from the floor and left Scott with his Teencubs as he stormed away.

"Stiles, wait! You don't even know where you are…"

"I know where I'm being called and it's in _that_ direction." Stiles argued.

He walked and didn't care what he would have to do to make the Darach pay. _To…_

"I'll drive you." Stiles glanced at Derek on a stolen bike besides him. "She attacked our brother, my Mate and is putting our Cub in danger. Guide the way your Spark is pulling, I drive."

Stiles climbed thankfully and Derek drove faster than humanly possible into the Preserve. Stiles set a hand on an old tree in there and then up towards Derek who was looking around uncertain, only for his claws to show and he held Miss Blake against a tree by the neck.

"Derek, you don't want to do this."

Derek huffed.

"Stiles is my Mate, that enchantment won't work twice."

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and the Alpha lowered his arm, surprised at being stopped.

"She is not complete yet." He argued. "It's too early." Stiles pulled Derek with him backwards as the Alpha Pack showed up. "You came for us, but she followed you. Take care of your own nemesis before bringing them to our own territory! This is Hale Pack's. This is my Pack. I'm pregnant and the last thing I want to worry about is a Pack of stupid Alphas who can't sniff for Christ's sake and realize that the Moon doesn't want you here and will never accept you."

Deucalion stopped his two oldest as he sniffed Stiles.

"You came to terms with your Spark."

"No." That surprised everyone. "I just suspected that the reason I was singled out wasn't because I was the Pack Dad, but because I keep the Pack as one. Bad luck though, Guys." He snapped as his belly pain grew worse. "Derek?" He called and the other was beside him in an instant. "I think I'm going into early labor. Get me back."

 _"Wha…?"_

"Derek Adonis Hale, love of my life, get me to Nurse McCall and Mrs. Morrell… **_NOW!_** "

Stiles saw his teacher move to stop them, but Deucalion signaled at the others _, who approached her, claws at ready,_ just before Derek drove away at fast velocity.

"Stiles, hold on."

"You try to fucking hold on to the kicks and punches Werewolf strength!" Stiles groaned at another punch. _"Fuck!_ From now on, no more sex during Full Moon! Ever!"

They arrived the hospital and _, before Stiles could argue,_ he was on a hospital bed and Derek was holding back the pain. Mrs. McCall besides them doing an ultrasound. Before any of the three could react, Stiles' scream of pains called the attention of people and then a Doctor entered their back-room.

"Dr. Geyer… I swear that…"

"Is he actually pregnant?" The black Doctor asked.

"What do you fucking think?" Stiles groaned at another strong kick. "You shut up down there! You think this is pleasant for me as well?"

The Doctor approached and took the machine from Mrs. McCall, moving it around Stiles' belly.

"Are those actually pointed ears?" The Doctor asked, turning towards the group only to gasp. Stiles glanced at Derek to see him shifted. "Takes after the father, then… anything specific about…?"

"Stronger strength. Stamina. Fast healing." Derek started offering through clenched teeth.

The Doctor nodded.

"What causes the turns?"

"Emotions. We need to control our emotions to keep from shifting."

"Stiles is out of control." Mrs. McCall whispered and _, before Stiles could offer a snarky remark,_ the Doctor nodded. "The Cub is shifted because you are angry, Stiles. It's not labor pain. It's Werewolf-strength kicks and punches."

"You oughta be kidding me!" Stiles argued. "This hurts like a bitch!"

"I'm going to get some serum to help you relax." The Nurse agreed a lot calmer now that she understood what was happening.

Stiles glared at the ceiling as he did his best to focus on his breath and avoid thinking of the kicks and punches.

"You're still not touching me again within the Full Moon week." He added grudgingly.

He swore that the Doctor actually smiled amused at some kind of inside joke.

"Here it is…"

Mrs. McCall returned and Derek pulled Stiles' attention towards himself, who frowned confused, only to feel a needle and then he knew no more, even before the liquid started being poured into him.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To who doesn't realize, I made them face the Darach a lot earlier than it was meant to be, they supposedly fight her in december but it's still mid-september.

Considering I only rewatched the season three after writing all these scenes in my mind Stiles was lot later in pregnancy, but when i put the dates i realized that he was having this warning at five-months of pregnancy, but hey it works anyhow

Next chapter: **The Substitute Teacher**

~Isys


	10. Chapter IX –The Substitute Teacher–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,254

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **–The Substitute Teacher–**

Wednesday, 14 September 2011

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek released Stiles' slack hand.

"Dr. Geyer, correct?"

"Don't worry. Even I know better than to mention about this to anyone. Melissa, I will want every detail you can give me on them so I know how to better help both of them."

"I'm still pretty much learning, Doctor Geyer."

"You have been doing his ultrasounds in secrecy all this time, I expect?"

"Another person." Derek argued. "We have the data at the Sheriff's house. This is His son."

Dr. Geyer sighed.

"I better warn him that no, he won't be even more prematurely a Grandfather." Melissa put in and left.

"Anything in special that I can't use while dealing with your boyfriend?"

"Stiles is Human… Cub will be like me though and will be allergic to both wolfsbane and mistletoe."

"I don't believe we use any of those ingredients, but for just in case I'll ask Melissa McCall to make sure. I'll have to speak with the Sheriff to book up a caesarean. Even if for some reason he got pregnant we have no idea how he would deal with a…"

"Stiles keeps saying that he wants one." Derek agreed.

" _Thank God._ Although… I'll have to make due with just one nurse when the time comes… it's not like we can just tell anyone…"

"The Veterinarian and the school Guide Counsellor have history with my kind. Marin Morrell is the one who has been checking Stiles."

The Doctor nodded, obviously trying to keep a level head through it all. Melissa entered again.

"Sheriff is coming over."

Derek took a deep breath, trying to control his own emotions.

"Call the teens. Ask for updates." The woman frowned as the Doctor left to go welcome Stilinski. "The bad Druid went after Scott and that's why Stiles almost blew up the hospital earlier."

"He's…?"

"He was breathing when we left him to go after his attacker. Barely but he was."

The Nurse looked at Stiles, then raised an eyebrow at Derek _– her eyes tearing up –_ and Derek nodded in return. The woman left, hurrying to call Derek's Pack to know news. Sheriff entered not long later with the Doctor and Marin. The Doctor starting to look over Stiles' file that the Shedruid had catalogued during the pregnancy.

"Over excitement?" Sheriff asked almost jokingly.

"He let his Spark take over and guide him." Derek agreed.

Sheriff passed the back of his hand over Stiles' cheek as the other two argued over Stiles' file by the side and what normally should be normal but here wasn't.

"He just joined in. We didn't ask for him, just Marin Morrell." Derek added.

"Well, I'm happy that there will be at least one actual Doctor among the ones helping this without trying to over study it." Stilinski agreed. "Where's Melissa?"

"I sent her to Scott since Stiles isn't in any immediate danger, Sir."

Stilinski nodded.

"Derek?" Derek hummed. "You don't need to call me Sheriff and Stilinski all the time. You can call me Noah."

"Sir…"

The other pointed to the still naked chest of his son where Derek's ring was hanging.

"Noah." He argued.

Derek knew better than to fight a Stilinski. He frowned at feeling Deucalion approach.

"Stay with Stiles." He ordered as he stood.

"Derek…"

"Sir, _– with all due respect –_ you are still a Human. There's no way that I'm letting Stiles' father get hurt right after failing at saving his brother."

The other held back his argument and Derek left the Hospital's back room, his claws coming out in a warning. Although, Deucalion had come alone.

"The Darach is gone. She won't hurt any of us." Derek hummed, his claws still at ready if needed. "You chose a strong Mate."

"I haven't. Moon chose him for me back when my parents died."

Deucalion hummed, sniffing into the room.

"Wrong warning then?"

"Stiles' emotional discharge made Cub shift. What he felt was **_our_** strength's kicks and punches."

Deucalion nodded.

"I remember when Talia was pregnant with you. She was always having these close calls. She always said you'd be a fighter." Derek tensed. "I'll keep my Alphas away from picking on your Betas. Like your Mate said; Moon has chosen you two for the territory." Deucalion tilted his head sideways. "Actually, I believe the foolish girl hoped to trade places with Stiles to get the land's backup like it did with your Pack Dad."

"How gone is she?"

"Not even she can survive this time." Deucalion argued. "Tell the Sheriff that the Darach _, who attacked everyone around,_ is at the Nemeton. You must remember how to get there even if you just left in a hurry… it's where you got your blue eyes after all."

Derek tensed as the other walked away.

"What?"

"I'll see you around, Territory's Alpha." Deucalion agreed over his shoulder as he left.

Derek huffed, re-entered and approached the Sheriff.

"The Darach's body is in the Preserve. Besides some kind of Nemeton."

That made Marin look back.

"Any idea what that means?" Noah wondered and Derek shook his head.

"Tree of life. This one is the oldest tree in the whole town. Reason why town is called Beacon Hills." Marin explained. "I can guide you there."

Noah glanced back at Derek.

"Nothing in the world would bring me away from him right now."

Noah nodded and followed the Shedruid out.

"I have to go check my other patients. If needed please ring the main entrance and ask for me in person. I'll warn them to do it fast." The black bald tall Doctor offered.

Derek nodded and was left alone with his asleep, medicated Mate.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **LM's POV**_

Lydia nodded at Mrs. McCall as she arrived, hurried to the Animal shop's backroom and joined the Veterinarian. Peter following her into the backroom. Eventually the door opened and the enemy Pack showed up. Or better the Alpha boss.

"I'm certain that you would like to know that your Pack Dad has not entered into a premature labor. Both him and the Cub are fine. The Pack Dad, though, needs to control his emotions because a fetus werewolf-shifted kick is not a sweet pat." The entire group shivered. "Derek is staying with him as Stiles is drugged with relaxers."

"Why are you here?"

Deucalion showed his hand with some kind of herb.

"I found this among the Darach's body. I believe that Alan will find it useful in saving Scott's life." They all shared uncertain looks. "My enemy _, like your Pack Dad reminded me,_ followed me into Hale territory and tried to break the Alpha and Pack Dad apart."

Deaton showed by the counter.

"It is expected an offering of peace to help out in the peace treaty between the two Packs, normally done by an Emissary." The Druid agreed.

"Which I recently am lacking because mine is now the Hale's Emissary." Deucalion explained.

"Peter and Cora, you are the ones of biological blood to the Alpha to be able to accept it in his name." Deaton added.

Cora obviously looked at Peter who nodded, before she grabbed an empty flask, stored the ingredient inside and gave Deaton.

"If the Pack Dad's brother survives you'll have your chance at peace treaty." Peter agreed.

"Then I better sit down and wait for his recovery."

Lydia approached Jackson, who hugged her close and away from the Alpha. Eventually, Mrs. McCall returned.

"Scott is out of danger." Deucalion stood and left without a look back… a _thought_ back? "Cora, do you mind going to warn Derek? Stiles will want to know when he wakes up after the medicine has worn off."

Cora nodded.

"I'll go. Knowing my Brother he won't leave even for bathroom break if I don't make him."

Lydia huffed in amusement.

"Give us a text with news." Erica pleaded and Cora rolled her eyes, just like Derek, but nodded as she left.

"How did Stiles _– of all people in the world –_ manage to stick a deal with the Alpha Pack?" Jackson wondered.

"Pack Dad plus territory claim most likely." Peter explained. "Stiles must have let his Spark connect with the land and let it speak through him, hence why he knew exactly what to do." Peter turned to an uncertain Deaton. "Stiles' Spark will need to be checked because it was the vengeance for Scott that awoke it and I don't believe that your sister can check it by herself."

"As soon as Scott is well enough to be left alone I'll go to the hospital with Marin." The Druid agreed. "Why wasn't I told about Stiles?"

"Pack Dad does not trust you." Peter replied truthfully, making Lydia snort at the other's not even half-attempt at being smooth about it. "Still, with Scott in this state we had no other choice but come to you." He added, before he glanced at Mrs. McCall. "Want me to get you something?"

"Would you mind getting me an energy drink? I need some energy boost."

Peter actually kissed Mrs. McCall's side of head.

"I'll return right away with a soda for everyone." He agreed and left.

Mrs. McCall returned inside to stay by Scott's side.

"Has anyone remembered to ring Allison and Mr. Argent?" Lydia wondered.

 **–TPD–**

Thursday, 15 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles made a hushing movement when Scott entered his Hospital room and then signaled the asleep Derek and Dad. Scott nodded, approached and sat by his side. His eyes staring at the obvious belly, practically disbelieving. Stiles grabbed Scott's hand and set on the belly just as a kick was felt. Scott's eyes watered and leaned down, to set his face on the fat belly. _Scott didn't need to, even if they both knew he wanted to apologize._ Eventually, Stiles got up slowly and Scott helped him go to a bathroom unseen.

"I'm telling you. I feel like I pee every hour."

Scott snorted.

"When…?"

"Jackson's revival and Gerald's hospital stay." Stiles offered. "It was Full Moon that weekend." Scott nodded. "You and Isaac were worrying about Jackson's first real night as a Werewolf. Derek came when I called him completely wasted. I don't know if I rang you, but probably I called Derek because you never answer your cellphone when I call anyway."

"Stiles…"

"But hey… Derek even made an entire room DC paradise for our unborn Cub. Seriously, that Sourwolf is the romanticists and sweetest fool I ever met. He even smiles and laughs now!"

Scott glanced back uncertain as Stiles washed his hands.

"You love him."

"Dude… I'm not instinctively guided like you guys. Derek also thought that it was just because of the Moon call… then again after Kate it doesn't surprise me that he needs to be reminded every day that he isn't a monster. It took him for me to get pissed and jealous for him to even admit his own feelings to himself. Sure, I'm immature. I black out every time I do my ultrasound. I still said yes and didn't even ponder on the no when he offered me his promising ring." Stiles signaled his neck where the ring hang under the orange and blue shirt that Cora had fetched for him. "I also know that I am still too young to call it more than that. And _, even if one day it isn't forever,_ I will still enjoy every moment of the road. Although, _Buddy…_ don't attempt at dying on my arms again. My bones were turning into jelly!"

Scott huffed and the two looked at the bathroom door as it opened and Mrs. McCall entered.

"Thought so. Constant bathroom breaks?"

"You must still remember the feeling of a kick in the bladder." Stiles agreed as he dried his hands. "Dad and Derek freaking out?"

"Your Father obviously forgot how your Mother was." Mrs. McCall agreed with a grin. "Although _, from what I hear from Natalie,_ he used to be just as bad back then."

Stiles laughed and looked at Scott.

"Can you check if no one is within sight?"

Scott nodded and left the toilet room.

"How do you feel? Anything sore?"

"Can't move my hip right. I guess Cub did break something… don't tell Derek: he'll never forgive himself and this was, _actually,_ my fault."

"I'll ask Dr. Geyer for an x-ray. He suspected through what Derek said about strength that it could be possible that something would break from the inside."

Stiles blushed.

"How freaked out is he?"

"He is more like working on automatic and not letting it interiorize… when it does he'll probably will need a few moments." Scott knocked on the door and they left in hurried strides. "He also knows that you need him to keep a level head so he is doing his best."

"He laughed when I told Derek that we are so not doing it during Full Moon week." Stiles pointed out.

"Fertile week?" Scott wondered and Stiles nodded, to which Mrs. McCall laughed.

"Every woman in labor pain usually say the same to her lover."

Stiles and Scott shared looks, only for suddenly Scott stop them, make Stiles turn his back to the corridor and face the Nurse instead. Mrs. McCall nodded to whoever was passing by and then they resumed walking.

"I don't remember walking this much to the toilet before." Stiles whined. _His hip was killing him._

"It was only one with the out of order note." Scott argued. "Pain?" Stiles nodded and Scott took Stiles' hand in both of his starting to take his pain. "Mom, it's a lot."

"Get him to his room. I'll get Dr. Geyer."

The Nurse run the other way and _, as they approached Stiles' room,_ Derek showed up and joined on helping Stiles walk.

"Dude, if you two keep taking my pain away… it's just a little. There's no need to baby me."

They entered the room and Stiles was laid on the bed again. Dad running inside the room not long later.

"Stiles…"

"Bathroom break, Dad! Honestly! Didn't Mom also spend the days in the bathroom when she had me?"

Dad huffed and approached.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the idea."

Stiles grumbled under his breath and the door opened to show Dr. Geyer and Mrs. McCall wheeling a gurney inside.

"You oughta be kidding me… not even a wheelchair?"

"Stiles, we have no idea how much and what was hurt. Even more, I don't know how your insides are supposed to be inside. If you already had the organ to sustain a pregnancy or if it was formed out of nowhere… I have to look and know exactly what your fetus did during your panic attack."

Stiles blushed and let Derek change him from one bed to the other.

"Is that why he is in pain?"

"Your kind has quick healing. Stiles does not." Dr. Geyer agreed and pulled a blanket over Stiles to hide the belly, before wheeling away.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **DH's POV**_

Derek leaned against the room's wall with his arms crossed, unable to do anything for his Mate and Cub himself. The room's door opened and he glanced at Cora, who raised an eyebrow at the three tense pheromones.

"Did Stiles actually go into early labor after all?"

"Baby's werewolf-strength broke something from the inside." Scott argued from where he was pacing.

Cora nodded and set down in the bedside table a bouquet of flowers.

"Lydia's. The Betas signed the get better card." She explained. "And Uncle sent clothes to all three of you."

A plastic bag was thrown at Derek _, who caught it,_ another was set on the bed and the last one was given to the siting Noah.

"There's towels and a showering kit inside. Hit the hospital showers you two."

"Cora…"

"Stiles isn't going anywhere and he _, most importantly,_ doesn't have to catch your stinky scent for lack of shower."

Noah stood and nodded thankfully at Cora.

"Cora's right, Derek. Where are you and Isaac staying?" The man added towards Derek's baby Sister.

"I stay at Peter's. Derek hasn't taken my guardianship since I haven't continued school and _, if he does,_ the social services will be at his neck for it. And the Boyds stole Isaac when Peter told them that Derek's baby's mother had been interned because of a panic attack. Said that Derek should have his mind as much worry-free as possible."

Derek lowered his head.

"Come on, Derek. Shower."

"Sir…"

"Let's go, Son." Noah ordered. Derek raised his head and stared at the Human surprised, who smiled back. "Let's go. Our Stiles won't knock himself out if we take one shower."

Scott snorted and, _uncertain,_ Derek allowed his father-in-law to take him from the Hospital room.

 **–TPD–**

Monday, 19 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles left the jeep's passenger seat with the crutches, after Isaac finished parking. Scott hurrying to grab his bag for him.

"Guys. I'm already fat. You don't need to make me feel like I can't even handle a single weight."

"You were the one who broke your hipbone." Lydia pointed out, showing besides him with a smirk. "How's Derek dealing?"

"You know him. Blaming himself. Refusing to listen to reason." With a sigh, Stiles entered the school followed by his family. "Do we have a new English teacher?"

The group got ready to refuse, but Isaac smirked.

"Yes, we do."

Stiles glanced at the others, who seemed just as confused, before entering the classroom and walking to his seat. Eventually, an Adonis god entered the classroom and the entire classroom turned to stare back at Stiles, even the ones not in his group.

"Very well, Class, my name is Derek Hale and I'll be your substitute teacher until a new one is assigned by the state. From Miss Blake's notes you had homework to deliver today."

If Stiles could he'd hid under the table. Everyone at school knew that Derek Hale was dating the Sheriff's son and that he was the legal Guardian of Isaac Lahey after the teen had become an orphan.

 _Shit!_

Stiles looked at his bag.

 _Homework…_

The exact homework that he had complained about all week… to the man right now demanding it…

"I hate you!" He whispered under his breath.

To anyone else, Derek didn't react, Stiles though recognized the amused smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Anything the matter, Stilinski?"

"I'm afraid I left mine… at my boyfriend's place… last night."

The whole class held back a chuckle while Derek looked at Stiles.

"You should check your bag again, then."

Stiles opened his bag, only to see that the damned Werewolf had actually put the homework in his bag for him. Stiles kicked Danny's chair with his clutches when the other snorted. With a smirk, Danny stood and took both his and Stiles' homework and went to give Derek.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Don't know if you can tell the difference in personality between Scott, Derek and the Sheriff. Scott being unable to stay still as he paces. Sheriff siting down. Derek standing and leaning against the wall.

Next chapter: **New Doc**

~Isys


	11. Chapter X –New Doc–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,162

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

 **–New Doc–**

Monday, 19 September 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles glanced at the Director's office as he saw two men arguing with the Director. He glanced at Scott showing at his side.

"Social Services. Arguing over hiring Derek."

"Because he is dating me?"

"And has an incoming baby from an unknown chick in Sacramento." Scott agreed.

"Plus being legal Guardian of a boy your age and having a sister who never attended high school." Stiles looked back at the Alpha twins also showing besides him. "It's mostly because he is gay and dating his own student."

Stiles struggled with his clutches to pick his cellphone and then rang Peter.

{Shouldn't you be in class?}

{Ring the Family Attorney. Social Services are at school trying to make Derek lose everything. That includes Isaac and Cub's guardianship.}

{Ever thought to call just to say hi?} Peter argued.

{I'll think about it.} Stiles agreed and hung up. He called Peter again. {Hello, my dear Uncle-in-law. Was just to say hi.}

Peter huffed and hung up. Scott and the twins snorted.

"You are a nightmare."

"Who knows? Maybe that's my first name." Stiles argued and let Scott store his cellphone. "Why are you two still in high school?"

Aiden signaled Ethan.

"He wants your approval for Danny. He's Pack, isn't he?"

"He's Human." Scott argued.

"So am I." Stiles reminded him, before turning towards the gay of the twins. "You hurt him in any way and you will wish that Deucalion is the one dealing with you."

The Alpha Werewolf nodded, obviously scared of the idea, and the two walked away.

"Danny and Ethan?" Jackson suddenly asked by their side.

"Dude! A little warning! I just left the hospital the other day." Jackson smiled, but didn't react besides that. "Are you against?"

"Not really. Danny has been talking about him non-stop every time we meet." He shrugged as a man entered the school in fast-pacing. "Why are you spying on the Director?"

"Social Services want to destroy Derek."

Jackson's eyes narrowed as he understood what the group inside the office was. The stranger entered the office uninvited. Stiles turned towards Scott, who started focusing.

"Hale Family's Attorney." Scott agreed. "Brought legal documents that proves that Derek can be the substitute teacher and still be the legal Guardian of Isaac and his unborn baby."

"Why not his sister?" Jackson wondered.

"Peter took the guardianship." Stiles offered. "Since last time she attended school she was 11."

"I'll call my Father and give him Derek's number." Jackson agreed and left.

Stiles and Scott shared looks.

 **–TPD–**

Stiles arrived home, driven by Boyd, to find Derek and Dad looking over old case files.

"Dad?"

"Derek's helping me take a second look at cold cases in a Supernatural point of view." Dad explained before looking back and smiling. "Tara sent that box for you." He offered as the Teencubs packed around the teatable to eat the snacks already there.

Stiles smiled and walked to the dining table, set down the clutches and picked the gift, opening it.

"Does she know?" Isaac wondered.

"That it's my birthdate? I certainly hope so." Stiles agreed, only to frown when the entire group just turned pale. "What?"

"You never said anything…" Erica argued.

Stiles glanced at Derek, who shook his head. He turned deep red.

"Last time I actually celebrated it was my mother's last good day. I spent whole day in her hospital room… I…"

Derek showed before him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Like you said before, we are making new memories. Noah, dinner out?"

"I don't see why not." Dad agreed. "You warn your parents. Don't want to answer to the dispatch call to find that one of your parents are worried over you and called the Station."

The Teencubs huffed and picked their cellphones minus Isaac.

"So… 17?"

"Yeah. One more year and Derek stops being called a molester." He joked, which only made Derek groan loud. "Considering I didn't leave you alone until you finally succumbed to my awesomeness, should I be the one called molester?"

"Stiles?" Stiles grinned at the older. "Learn when to quiet down." Derek argued and then kissed him.

Stiles was unable to retort with the lips against his and the hands holding his cheeks. When Derek finally stepped back, Stiles turned deep red.

"Sourwolf! My Dad's in the room!"

To Stiles' shame his Dad actually smiled at Stiles' train of thought.

"I know. But you did quiet down for a while."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort only to come up empty. Finally, he huffed and returned to the present. Inside was a book. A baby's first year book. Stiles opened on the first page.

 _Hello, my name is _ _ _ _ _ _ _. My parents are_ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ & ___ _ _ _ _ _ __ _I was born _ _/_ _/_ _ at _ _h_ _m_ _s in_ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _. I weighted _ _ _ _ and measured _ _ _ _. This is my first picture: (insert picture here)_

Stiles looked up at Dad.

"She said that Godfather claim or not you are the type who would appreciate that." Dad agreed. "Which, by the way, Derek, I'm obliged to inform you that when the baby shower party happens she insists for an invitation."

"Baby shower?"

"A party where the parents invite friends and family in preparation for the incoming baby." Lydia offered.

"I'll look it up later." Stiles agreed, which made Derek groan at the idea of Stiles' research-mode on.

Dad set a small jewelry box before Stiles.

"And this one is mine." Stiles opened the jewelry box to see a locket. He glanced up at Dad puzzled, then opened it to see Mom's last good day picture on one side and Derek's date night on the other. His two most important moments in a small necklace. "I fixed the string's lock and updated the pictures… it was Claudia's. She'd want you to have it instead of staying locked in a jewelry box upstairs."

Stiles' eyes watered _, this time he wasn't sure he could blame pregnancy hormones._ Derek picked the string and walked around Stiles to put the necklace on him from behind.

"Thanks, Dad."

Dad nodded.

"Just keep a hold of your emotions. We don't want Jr. to break another bone. If Jr. hits the spinal column's vertebrae you might never walk again."

"Unless I'm bitten by an Alpha Werewolf." Stiles argued, signaling his boyfriend.

"Unless you are turned." Dad agreed. " _Wait…_ that's definitely not how you should…"

"Was offered the bite months ago and refused it, Dad." Stiles argued with a laugh at his Dad's spooked look.

"When?" Derek wondered.

"You were under Kate's ministrations and Peter had just bitten Lydia." He explained. "Which I'm really glad that Lydia didn't turn into a Shewolf twice a month."

"Twice?" Scott asked.

"Girl time of the month." Erica offered, which made Scott stutter in embarrassment. "Don't be such a prude, Scott. You are telling me that you never caught Allison's smell a little…"

"Bloody?" Boyd offered.

"Feisty?" Isaac added.

"Tempered?" Jackson added and the group turned towards him. "Lydia also has them. My Dad even gave me quite the amount of precautions just to make sure Lydia doesn't follow _'Derek'_."

"My mother has me make a pregnancy test once a month and checks every morning at breakfast if I take my contraceptive pill." Lydia put in as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The group snorted as Scott's face only turned redder.

"Jackson, you called Danny?"

"He'll come. Allison as well." He agreed.

Stiles nodded and accepted the clutches back. Just as he walked to a chair, a car arrived outside and in no time, there was a knock.

"Please tell me that isn't your Uncle." Dad asked and Derek nodded. "Tell him that if I hear him or see him driving that fast again I'll give him a bill so big he'll second-think about doing it again."

Stiles snorted, while Isaac withheld Stiles' pain to help him sit down and Peter and Cora entered. Cora approached Stiles and deposited an ancient looking book on his lap. He looked up at her puzzled.

"Didn't have time to giftwrap it." She offered. "It was in the Hale's vault."

Frowning, Stiles opened it to find an ancient book of Supernatural beings. Handwritten. Stiles passed to the end and looked at the newest one. Only to see the signature _Talia Hale_.

"This has your Mother's…"

"It's passed through generations. Only Alphas and Pack Parents are supposed to write in them. Me and Derek used to ask Laura to read it to us when I was a toddler." Cora shrugged. "You can add the Kanima. I don't believe it has one. But it's been practically a decade since I sneaked a look inside."

Stiles nodded, hugging the book close.

"I'll study it before I even dare to add anything to it." Cora rolled her eyes, but a small smile did show up. "Derek, I made your sister smile!"

Cora frowned and took a hand to her lips, before she glanced at Derek confused.

"Get used to it. Sometimes you are at his throat, others he makes you happy."

"Most of the times in the same sentence." Jackson agreed.

Stiles snorted and grinned at Peter when he approached. A simple old and scalded frame was set in his hand. A grinning golden-eyed Teenwolf in Beacon Hills High School basketball team's attire was standing before the championship cup and with a medal hanging from his neck. Stiles looked up at Peter with a questioning look, who nodded. Stiles looked down again at Derek's teenage happy face. _Even his bunny-teeth…_

"His eyes…"

"Before they changed." Peter explained and showed his blue ones. "Blue means that an innocent life was taken."

Derek was besides Stiles in an instant, looking at his old picture.

"This was the school year before I got them." He agreed. "I was still 14. Too happy to have been allowed on the team at freshman year. Still couldn't control my shift… my mother had this on her bedside table…" Derek looked at Peter, confused.

"I've been storing what can be stored for a month. I believed Stiles would appreciate some happy Derek for _his_ bedside table."

Derek did blush at that. Stiles passed a finger over teenage-Derek's grinning face. His shift obvious.

"A Derek with no Kate. So that's how you would look like." The teens snorted as Derek stuttered. "I still like my Sourwolf who only smiles for me. I like a good challenge."

Derek did smile Stiles-smile.

"I suppose that's the famous Stiles-smile you didn't shut up about all day when we met." Cora put in.

"The one and only Stiles-smile." Stiles agreed and Derek rolled his eyes. "And the roll of eyes of doom. Both usually directed at me."

"Both only directed at you." Derek retorted.

"You still love me."

Derek huffed and stood, leaned down and kissed Stiles' top of head.

"Give me those for me to bring them to your bedroom."

"No side-route for a gift. I don't need to spend all dinner opening gifts." He warned, but Derek didn't reply, picked the books and picture-frame face down and left. Stiles waited until Derek was at the top of the stairs to add. "Peter, you are so totally telling me Derek's real birthdate!"

Peter smirked amused.

"7 November 88." He offered. "He had just turned 17 when Kate happened. Your age, I'd say."

A roar calling Peter's name from upstairs made them all snort.

"Why did Derek's eyes color change?" Dad wondered.

"Like with many teenagers, Derek met a girl."

"Who died in my arms because her body refused the bite." Derek snarled at his Uncle as he returned.

Stiles offered his hand and Derek approached, grabbing it. Stiles didn't need an explanation to know there was a story behind that.

"Shall we go? I don't know about you Teencubs, who ate all the snacks, but this Werewhale is in a serious need of a good meal."

The teens snorted. Derek helped Stiles to stand and gave him the clutches.

"Where do you want to go eat?"

"If I say pizza you'll kill me, right?"

"You already eat enough fast food." Derek agreed.

"Then Pethros."

"I'll warn Danny." Jackson agreed.

"And I Allison." Lydia offered.

"I better ring the place to be certain they have enough chairs ready." Peter added, also picking his cellphone. "Don't forget to fix your clothes, Stiles. Your whale is showing."

Stiles set one of the clutches against the table and pulled his jacket down to better hide his growing belly.

 **–TPD–**

Friday, 7 October 2011

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Dr. Geyer as the man looked over his ultrasound.

"Something new?"

"When had you been given the due date?"

"Early January." Stiles offered.

"We'll have to most likely have it earlier. Preferentially as soon as you finish your fall semester."

"To avoid me missing classes?"

"To have you avoid missing as many classes as possible. And because your baby is growing faster than I find possible."

"Your specialty isn't pregnancies, is it?"

"I'm a surgeon." The black Doctor agreed. "I'll share the ultrasound with the hospital's Pediatrician. There's nothing _extra_ this time. I'll ask for a second pair of eyes."

"Won't the Pediatrician ask to see the _'woman'_ in person?"

"Probably, but there's so much that I can help you with."

Stiles nodded and Dr. Geyer printed the pictures, before leaving the room. Stiles wiped his belly and pulled his sweater down. When the door opened, it wasn't Dr. Geyer who entered.

"I'm sorry. Was told at the front desk that Dr. Geyer was here…"

"He went to get a second pair of eyes." Stiles argued _, glad that he had already hidden his belly._ "You are?"

"His son." The blond boy admitted embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'll wait outside."

Stiles left the gurney and sat down on a chair.

"I have cards?" He offered, showing the deck.

The other bit his bottom lip uncertain, before he nodded and pulled from a chair joining Stiles.

"Getting ready for an op.?"

"In two months." Stiles agreed with a groan. "I'm still not ready mentally."

"My Father is the best. You are in great hands."

Stiles smiled and set up the cards, both starting to play as they waited. Eventually, Dr. Geyer returned.

"Liam?"

"Mom sent me with your lunch." The 14-year-old boy offered.

Stiles smiled amused as Dr. Geyer sent Stiles an apologetic look.

"Thank you."

Liam nodded and stood.

"You are in Beacon Hills High School, right?"

"I'm a Junior."

"Then we'll see each other around. I just transferred, I'm a Freshman."

"First day of class came to me. I'll give you a tour around the school and grounds." Stiles agreed and Liam Geyer gave a lunchbox to his Father before he left. "He is a good son."

"I know. A little airheaded and troublemaker though."

Stiles signaled towards his chest.

"He can't be worse than I am."

Dr. Geyer laughed, storing his lunchbox by the side.

"The Pediatrician wants to take new ultrasounds. Apparently, I took all the wrong measures."

Stiles snorted.

"Does he know that it's a special case that can't be put in the system?"

" _'She'_ and I made sure to pinpoint it several times."

Stiles nodded his agreement and Dr. Geyer opened the door, letting the Doctor outside to enter. The brunette woman looked at Stiles confused, who climbed the gurney and raised his sweater.

"Just warn me if you are going to listen to the heartbeat, because I tend to freak out."

The new Doctor looked at Dr. Geyer.

"You see now why it can't be made public."

"I… we'll discuss the file later. Mr.…?"

"Stiles."

"Mr. Stiles, hadn't you been using clutches last couple of weeks?"

"Hipbone." Stiles offered.

The woman nodded, quickly put the gel and then the ultrasound machine on Stiles' lump. She looked at the monitor and then at Stiles.

"When?"

"Late April."

"You certain?"

"Was a virgin until then and only continued after I did a pregnancy test two-months later _, so…_ "

"Are you sexually active?"

"Not since I broke the bone." Stiles argued put off.

"But you two have…"

"Sweet love making. Derek didn't even need to be told. He just become the sweetest person ever."

"Derek?"

"Derek Hale." Dr. Geyer offered.

"Your parents?"

"Sheriff knows." Stiles agreed. "Mom's dead. Derek's family are dead. His Uncle and baby Sister are only ones alive."

The new Doc hummed as she worked. There was a knock and Dr. Geyer let Derek inside, who quickly approached.

"I'm sorry. As the substitute teacher I had to stay in a student's detention." Derek argued before he frowned. "When did we get a new Doctor?"

"Dr. Geyer is great to when the actual caesarean happens. Not to check-up pregnancies." The Pediatrician explained. "The baby is growing well. With it being a teenage and a first pregnancy, everything is on its normal measures." Derek approached and joined Stiles' other side, grabbing his hand. "How did you break your hipbone?"

"Doc, you already are dealing with an out of normal pregnancy… do you really want to venture all the way?" Stiles argued. "Because once you say yes, there's no going back."

There's a long moment where the Doctor took the ultrasound pictures.

"Well, if I'm going to help you from now on, I might as well be told."

"Werewolf _is_ a thing." Stiles offered.

The Doctor turned back and then gasped. Stiles didn't need to look to know that Derek had shifted.

"And the baby inherited the gene." Dr. Geyer offered. "Apparently, super-strength is part of the deal."

The Pediatrician's eyes grew.

"Kick?"

"Or punch. I'm not entirely sure. It was a pain for a real long time. I thought I was going into labor."

The new Doc turned towards the black Doctor.

"We had to give him relaxers to help the fetus shift back."

"No wonder you told me that there was no going back…" The Doc sighed and picked a copy of the ultrasound giving Derek. "I need to listen to the heart."

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes. He breathed through his nose as the machine was set up and then a too-fast heartbeat started being heard. _Stiles knew that it was their connected heartbeat beating as one. Even so… it… he…_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Stiles doesn't have an official birthdate on the canon, so I used the counts that some people used for Teen Wolf's timeline. Considering that in first two seasons he is 16 and then in the party episode where he kisses the lesbian scene he claims to be 17, and he was a freshman, means that only now he could make 17, after the semester started.

Next chapter: **Dances with Wolves**

~Isys

PS: none of the doctors are OC the black one is Liam's step father and the brunette woman was killed by the Darach in the canon


	12. Chapter XI –Dances with Wolves–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,245

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

 **–Dances with Wolves–**

Friday, 7 October 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles woke up to silence. He groaned.

"I passed out again, didn't I?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of." The new Doctor offered. "Even with your own heartbeat accelerating, I managed to get a countdown of heartbeats per minute. It's normal."

Stiles opened his eyes and nodded thankfully.

"Dr. Geyer spoke about booking my caesarean to late December so it's exactly after fall semester ends. And to give me enough time to recuperate without calling too much attention from school."

"When is the last day of school?"

"16 and schools restarts at the 2nd." Derek offered. "Stiles will be officially the Godfather, though."

"Dr. Geyer will write down a medical certificate for you to have a sick leave after a surgery. Hipbone was worse than expected, had to be done a last-minute surgery."

"Thank you." Stiles said and Derek nodded as well. "From both of us." He added. "Normal people freak out. I know that I did."

"It's a patient. I need to do my best to help. And once she's out here will be easier to help if I have already followed the pregnancy."

Stiles grinned at Derek, who huffed.

"We had decided not to know gender."

"My apologies."

"But Stiles looked up ultrasounds online because he was having a panic attack in fear of what it was and accidentally learnt how to see."

"We weren't certain, though." Stiles argued.

"I should have asked if you wanted to know first." The Doctor argued and packed Stiles' pregnancy file that Stiles could tell she had been studying and updating. "Any nurse who knows?"

"Melissa McCall." Stiles offered as Derek helped him stand.

"Melissa is a good nurse. I'll ask her to do a couple of blood exams later."

The blood from Stiles' face drained away.

"Stiles doesn't like needles." Derek offered.

"I'm afraid that there are blood tests that he really has to make."

Stiles groaned and, not long later, Derek was driving him back to school. A lunchbox being set over his legs.

"I'm not really hungry." He argued.

Derek glanced back as he drove.

"I'll keep the pain of the needles away." He offered.

Stiles smiled at Derek's attempt.

"I'll have to do it once, then take some kind of sugary thing, and a while later again. It's the blood test that pregnant women do to make sure they have no diabetes."

"You are afraid because it's more than once." Stiles nodded. "You know that if I could I'd do it myself."

"I know. You would have also probably hidden the pregnancy from me."

Derek did blush at that.

"Probably."

"If you weren't driving I'd so hit you right now." Derek laughed. "What?"

"Usually that would have been me."

Stiles' eyes grew and he laughed as well.

"You can't be the only one who is influenced by me. I also learn with you." Stiles argued. "Which, BTW, I met Dr. Geyer's stepson today."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"He came over to bring his Father his lunch, since, you know, he was doing extra hours because of me."

Derek hummed.

"How old?"

"He's a freshman who will transfer to our high school. I offered to give him a guided-visit if he ever needs." He explained and Derek huffed. "What?"

"Never change, Stiles. Never change."

"What? What did I do?"

They arrived school and Derek parked.

"Eat! Then go to your history class, there's a new teacher. I'll know if you don't."

Stiles huffed and opened the lunchbox as Derek left the Camaro.

 **–TPD–**

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek left Stiles at home, with the Betas, Lydia and Allison packing around the Stilinski's living room. He turned around and left.

"Want help?" Derek glanced back at Scott, who shrugged. "I know we're not exactly homey, but…"

"I'm going into the woods to look for a car wreck. You can come, but are you ready to submit as a Beta if I'll order you?"

Scott frowned _, obviously having not expected that question._ Finally, he nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"For now that is enough." Derek agreed.

The two entered the Camaro and went to the car crash sight. _It was still there after so many years._

"What happened here?"

"I don't know, but I promised Noah to look into it." Scott looked back confused. "Sheriff's first name. He keeps telling me to call him that."

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm quite good at recognizing look-speech in everyone minus Stiles." Derek drawled. "This was from before the fire. Mother and younger daughter die. Older daughter's body goes missing."

"Why is Sheriff looking through old cases?"

"Fresh set of eyes through the point of view of a Supernatural stand… that and your father is investigating him. Too many deaths on Noah's watch."

Scott froze.

"My…?"

Derek stopped on his tracking and looked back at the Beta.

"Agent McCall. I'm sorry if I assumed wrongly."

"Rafael?"

"I never asked."

Scott picked his cellphone and quickly texted someone, a reply being fast to arrive.

"It's him." Scott agreed. "I was a child when one day he just left the front door."

Derek hummed and resumed walking.

"Emotional talk is usually where the Betas go to Stiles. He's better at that."

Scott huffed. Derek stopped and then they were facing a coyote's lair. The coyote inside growling back. Derek Alpha-roared at it and then a teenage girl was naked before him.

"I have blankets in my car, Scott." He ordered never looking away from the Shecoyote.

Scott nodded and run away as Derek slowly approached the scared girl. He didn't talk to her. He showed in movements that he was still an Alpha to be respected, but someone she could trust. By the time Scott returned, Malia was in Derek's chest taking in his scent. She accepted the blanket and they walked back into the car slowly, so not to frighten her. The journey to the Hospital was way too fast for Derek's mind. _It was even faster for Malia._ He signaled at Scott to keep everyone away as he willed Malia out the car and inside the hospital. Dr. Geyer recognized him and quickly opened a room for them. They entered and Melissa followed them inside. Both adults confused.

"Malia." Derek tried and the face turned towards him at once. "Can you understand me?" A nod. "You scented me. You understand that I'm Pack." A nod _, and now Derek understood how Stiles felt about monologuing with Derek…_ "This is Dr. Geyer and Nurse McCall. They are Pack healers. They just want to know if you are hurt."

"Cold."

Derek didn't need to look away from Malia's eyes to know that Melissa run out to get warm clothes.

"That's what happens when you live in your animal form for years." He agreed, while at same time explained to the Doctor what was going on. "Can the Doctor look you up?"

A nod and Malia was the one to look away, showing her reverence by submitting to Derek. Derek finally looked at the Doctor, who slowly _, so not to frighten Malia,_ approached and started to look her up.

Melissa returned with a bag of clothes. Derek looked at it and could sniff Cora's scent from them.

"Scott told the others?" The Nurse nodded. "Pack clothes is better so not to frighten her." He agreed.

"Peter thought so." The Nurse agreed and slowly approached.

Malia _, uncertain at first,_ let herself be clothed in the warm clothes. Eventually, she fell asleep in the gurney.

"How is she?"

"Good. I mean an obvious mostly meat diet for years, but all things considered…"

Derek nodded.

"The Sheriff needs to be told that I found her."

"Scott was ringing him when I went for the clothes." Melissa offered. "I'll see if he has arrived."

Derek looked at the Shecoyote for a moment uncertain.

"She'll have to relearn about civilization." Dr. Geyer put in.

"I suspected so… I had to Alpha-growl at her to wake her up… Stiles…"

"Will be fine if you take your attention away to help your new Cub." The black Doctor argued with a laugh.

Melissa entered with Noah, who approached Derek and Dr. Geyer. Melissa approached Malia to pull a blanket over the shivering girl.

"It really was a Supernatural case then."

"One more for you to get out of the cold case's box." Derek offered as he looked at the sleeping Malia and then looked at the Sheriff. "I better not leave her alone just yet. She is learning to see me as Pack."

"I'll make sure my son knows that you are on a case." Noah agreed. "Now I have a Father to call and tell the good news about how his lost daughter was found."

Derek nodded as the Sheriff left.

"If she needs, warn." Dr. Geyer put in and turned to leave. "If her father shows up, as well. He better hear from me on how not to frighten her. Even if I don't tell him that she was in animal form for past several years…"

Derek nodded. His cellphone got a text, as Melissa left the room. Derek picked his cellphone, to find _Stiles_.

 _{If Pack Dad is required.}_

Derek smiled.

 _{Coyotes are lone. From what I know they don't take Pack.}_

 _{She submitted to you, right?}_ Stiles' reply was fast to arrive.

Derek glanced at Malia's sleeping body and then rang Stiles.

{I used the Alpha-roar. You must remember how intrusive that is from Peter…}

{Sweet good times…} Stiles joked. {So, she was forced to submit?}

{When in the woods. She did submit here at the Hospital by her own will, though.}

Stiles hummed and Derek could hear the sound of his jeep's doors.

{Is she with you?}

{Asleep. My mother during the first few times she fully-shifted also would get dead tired.}

{Your Mom could fully-shift? Dude!}

{Another time, Stiles.} Derek reminded him. {Are you in a car?}

{I persuaded Isaac into driving me into the Hospital.} Stiles agreed and Derek could hear Isaac stuttering on the other side.

{You mean that he was the only one gullible enough that you didn't need to use the Pack Dad's order.} Derek retorted and Isaac's voice immediately whined as he finally realized why him. {Ask Melissa McCall for my room. Maybe a pregnant Pack Dad doesn't spook her up. Just go slow on the babbling.}

Stiles hung up and didn't take long to join in, Malia waking at the new scent. An unusually quiet Stiles approached slowly and took her hand, setting it on his baby lump. Malia looked at Derek and then at Stiles, taking in his scent. Finally, she smiled sadly.

"Baby."

"Alpha's baby." Stiles agreed.

Malia looked at Derek again, obviously asking for authorization, before she got out of the bed, kneeled on one leg and took in Stiles' belly scent. Stiles glanced back, uncertain. Derek gave him a look of stay still, knowing that Stiles would understand what he meant. Eventually, Malia stood.

"Pack…" She seemed at loss on words.

"Pack Dad." Stiles agreed. "Alpha's Mate."

Malia nodded and then frowned, looking at the door. Derek sniffed and listened, only to realize her Father had arrived and was talking with Dr. Geyer.

The bedroom door opened slowly and the man stood there staring at his Daughter.

"Malia?"

"D… Dad?"

Mr. Tate stepped forward immediately and Stiles stepped back to give him space for a hug, which Malia reciprocated after seeing Stiles approach Derek who hugged him close from behind. It being obvious to Derek that she copied his reaction. _She had been too long as an animal. Half her life. She'd take time learning it all again._ Mr. Tate looked back, still holding his daughter while Derek held Stiles close.

"Thank you. Sheriff said you were looking over the cold case with him."

"Malia will take time readjusting to the civilized world." Derek explained. "I'll do what I can to help since I am the first figure she met."

"You already gave me my daughter back. Anything from now on will be a blessing."

Derek set a protective hand over Stiles' hidden belly. _The idea of losing his Cub…_

 **–TPD–**

Saturday, 8 October 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

"Hey, Dad."

Dad looked at the asleep Derek. Both having stayed at the hospital in Malia's room. Derek having been unable to sleep all night.

"He looks troubled."

"Idea of losing Cub the same way that Mr. Tate did." Stiles explained and set up the cards over the table again. "Let's go over this again."

"Food, enemy and Dad."

Stiles looked to what she called food.

"That's a sweet little bunny." He whined.

"In the wild there's no sweet little bunnies." Dad offered and approached to look at the enemy. "Is that a gun?"

"I asked Mrs. Scott for the children deck with pictures that they have in the pediatrician ward and am trying to help Malia readjust… somehow. Malia, what am I?"

"Alpha's cub's mother."

Dad snorted.

"That's a progress." Stiles argued.

"I'm not saying otherwise." Dad argued. He set down three set of clothes. "This one is for you, Malia."

Malia nodded, looking at her Father's picture. Stiles accepted his.

"I can't go change. Every time I move Derek starts to awake." He argued.

Dad nodded and signaled at Malia to go with him.

"Let me show you to the showers. Warm water helps keeping the body temperature warm."

Malia released her father's picture, picked her clothes bag and followed Stiles' dad out the room. Stiles leaned back into the hold of the dominant sleepy head behind him.

"You are lucky you are so cute. I need to go to the bathroom." He grumbled as he closed his eyes.

 **–TPD–**

Monday, 31 October 2011

Stiles blushed as the loft was full of friends and family for the baby shower. Malia was present, but mostly because she was more used to the two than even her father. Stiles glanced at Scott's mother by the side actually kissing Peter, Boyd holding back a freaking out Scott from shifting (principally considering there were Humans not in the known in the loft).

Stiles looked down at the amount of baby clothes they'd been gifted. In his hand was a tiny babygrow with _My Daddy is a DC fan but I'm a Marvel fan_ printed on the chest.

 _As much as he had wanted to open Isaac's throat himself…_

"That will be the first one, won't it?" Derek groaned.

"It's small enough." Stiles agreed. "You disapprove?"

"I was thinking something more… dress-like."

"It's a baby. Babygrows are more practical. Besides Mrs. McCall told me that at hospital the nurses rarely put dresses in the first-time."

Derek hummed and there was a bell ring. Derek grabbed the candy bowl and entered the lift. Stiles snickered at seeing him shifting just before he disappeared. _Looked like someone was a Halloween fan…_

"Yes, Malia?"

"Dad sent this."

Stiles looked at the package and then at the uncertain teenage girl.

"Thank you."

"It's a framed picture. Lydia said that usually you buy things for baby though." She shrugged.

Stiles opened the package to find a framed picture of him and Derek sleeping in the hospital room, with Stiles leaning over Derek's chest on his back and Derek holding him close protectively. Derek's hand over Stiles' belly. To Stiles it was obvious that Derek was holding a pregnant belly. To anyone else, Derek was simply holding him close.

"Tell your Father thank you."

Malia nodded as Stiles looked at the homemade carved wooden frame with an actual wolf, a horse, a Cowboy and Indians…

"I told Dad you like dancing with wolves and he did that for some reason."

Stiles snorted.

"Dances with Wolves is an old movie. This man here actually dances with a wolf, so he is called Dances with Wolves by the Indians in their hometongue." He added signaling the Cowboy.

Malia hummed.

"It's what you do."

Stiles grinned and returned to the frame.

"It's what I do." He agreed.

 **–TPD–**

Monday, 7 November 2011

Stiles spent the whole month preparing for this. He had the breakfast in bed, the gift, (the school, _sadly_ ) and even the dinner date night. Everything was going smoothly. Until Derek threw him into Malia's arms at the entrance of the loft and a shot was heard. Stiles' mind went blank as the lift took him upstairs and Derek disappeared from view with a gunshot to his chest. Stiles didn't remember moving from the lift to the loft. Or the protective doors locking behind him. He didn't remember anything besides his baby's Papa fallen form.

 **–TPD–**

Tuesday, 8 November 2011

 ** _NS's POV_**

Noah arrived the parking lot. He could see the amount of blood, but no bodies. Argent approached and checked the gunpowder besides the blood.

"Just enough wolfsbane to knock a Werewolf out, but not enough to kill."

Noah nodded as Melissa brought down a barely responsive Stiles from the loft. His trousers were wet as he walked…

"Melissa has he…?"

"He broke his waters." Melissa agreed. "Already called Dr. Geyer and Dr. Hilyard. Peter will be here shortly to drive us."

Noah passed a hand through his face as Malia carried Stiles' messenger bag and backpack with her after the two Humans.

"Keep them safe." He asked her.

The coyote girl nodded and followed Melissa outside.

"Can you keep a levelled head?" Argent asked.

"Ask me that when my Son isn't entering early into labor and my Son-in-law isn't missing."

The former Hunter held back his retort. _Hold on, Stiles._

 **–TPD–**

Wednesday, 9 November 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

Stiles whimpered as he looked at his baby besides him in her premature crib. _Derek was gone and… and…_

"We'll find him." Malia put in.

Stiles looked at her.

"The amount of blood…"

"He wasn't dead. I would smell the stink if he was."

Stiles nodded, yet not daring to hope. _Even if not immediately, a shotgun to the chest…_

"What will be her name?" Lydia wondered. "Had you already picked?"

"We kept putting it on hold." Stiles argued.

 _They should still have time. She was two months too early._

"Coach sent you a get better." Stiles finally looked away towards the girls. "School was told you were caught in the crossfire. You'll be able to repeat the fall exams when you leave and return to school."

Stiles nodded.

"The others?"

"Trying to track Derek's scent." Allison offered.

"So you three got on babysitting hours?"

"We four." Stiles turned towards the entering Mrs. Morrell. "Derek would want you safe." Stiles sighed, but accepted the baby bracelet from the Shedruid. "Peter said that Derek had it made a while ago."

Stiles looked at the name on the bracelet. Then he snorted, only to hiccup and start to cry.

"That romantic idiot."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Primo Miguel from Mexico**

~Isys


	13. Chapter XII –Primo Miguel from Mexico–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,344

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **–Primo Miguel from Mexico–**

Tuesday, 13 December 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

It took a month for Lia to be allowed to leave the hospital. She had been so small. Smaller even than the normal baby size. Dad, Peter and Mrs. McCall watching over her while Stiles returned to school to do extra classes for what he missed. No teacher asking too much or overwhelming him with knowledge. He did the end of semester's exams and when he was done, Lia was finally allowed out. Even though the pregnancy, Stiles had no breast milk. Which meant that he didn't need to feed her himself. Stilinski House's guest room was turned into a nursery and Dad did take the time off for watching over his Granddaughter… only earlier than expected. Dad had wanted to look for Derek, but Stiles wasn't emotionally capable to care for his own daughter. _Not right now. She was too small. He was too in shock._

Stiles climbed the jeep after giving his baby daughter a kiss. Peter staying uncharacteristically quiet as he saw Stiles get ready to leave. His father having paperwork to sign at the Station, even in his free time.

The others' leads had gone cold. Stiles had another lead that no one else could follow, though. His Spark and the Moon.

The jeep's door opened and Malia climbed in.

"What are you…?"

"Peter called. Your father told me to protect you a month ago."

Stiles nodded in tears. Four bodies jumped on top of the back of the jeep. He looked to find the Lost Boys and Scott.

"Alison, Lydia, Kira and Jackson agreed to watch over the land." Scott offered as another teenage girl entered into the backseat of Stiles' car, barely fitting between Malia's door and passenger seat.

"And Peter over Lia." Cora added. "Where to? Can you drive all the way yourself?"

"I only know that it's South and at the least four days ride if I take naps. 45 hours ride."

"We'll take shifts, then." Cora agreed. "Any idea why?"

"Spark and Moon don't like to explain themselves." Stiles retorted as he started the engine. "Thank you, all."

"Pack means family."

"Family means no one gets left behind." Malia recapitulated.

Stiles looked at her and then towards the others over the backway mirror.

"Very well: **_Who showed Lilu and Stitch to Malia?_** "

"Lydia." The four lied immediately.

Malia looked at the back group confused, before also saying _«Lydia»_. Stiles felt like banging his head against the steering wheel.

"They showed, didn't they?" He asked his Sister-in-law.

"They did." Cora agreed. "Scott's new girlfriend's idea. Kira." She explained. "Something about being fit."

"Stitch was a machine of pure evil in a Hawaiian girl's hands."

"I know several Werewolves, one Shecoyote and one Shefox in a Californian Apprentice's hands." Cora agreed.

Stiles huffed.

"But yes, Malia. No one is left behind."

 **–TPD–**

When it was Boyd's nightshift at driving, Stiles got a call.

{Please tell me you didn't.}

{I'm sorry, Dad.}

{I could have helped you, Son!}

{Someone had to stay and care for Lia… I love her, but I think I'm with post-natal depression or something.}

Dad sighed.

{When you return, you are dealing with that with Morrell.}

{Got it.}

{Tell your Teencubs that if they don't take you back in one piece they aren't seeing Lia for a year.}

Stiles looked at the rest who paled.

{They got the memo.}

{Good. Come back safe.}

Stiles hung up and leaned his head to the window, getting ready for sleep.

"Wanna talk about it?" Scott offered.

"It was all too sudden. I wasn't ready."

Stiles set a hand on his belly that was quickly decreasing. _Even his baby scar was barely noticeable._

 **–TPD–**

Thursday, 15 December 2011

"We're arriving." Boyd called as he parked. "Stiles, guide the way."

Stiles woke up, traded with Boyd and focused. Eventually, they left the jeep in a place called La Iglesia and walked to the old ritual sight. None of them asked how he knew and where to go, they just followed and opened the doors, or walls, for him. And then, they found Him.

"Is that…?" Isaac started.

Stiles' eyes watered.

"Yes, that's Derek."

A teenage-version Derek.

 **–TPD–**

Saturday, 17 December 2011

They drove back, Derek sitting in the backseat between Stiles and Cora. Erica, Isaac and Scott trading places with Boyd at driving and riding in the open boot. Malia was gladly keeping her attention away.

"You are…?"

"I'm your sister Cora, Bearek."

Derek huffed automatically and Stiles would've laughed if he could've. _His Derek before the Hale fire… his still remarkably innocent Derek._

Dad was outside the front door when they arrived two afternoons after, only for him to gape at finding teenage Derek. Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek inside.

"Stop pushing me around."

"Or what?"

"I'll bite your neck off with my teeth."

Stiles laughed even though it all.

"Not the first time you make that threat, Sourwolf. You didn't do it then, you definitely won't do it now." He climbed the stairs and _, after some obvious debating,_ Derek followed him. Stiles entered his room, picked their date night picture and offered Derek. "That is you."

Derek picked the picture and looked at it for a real long time, then Stiles set the picture frame the Tates had given them in his hand.

"How can this be me?"

"Can you control your nose?"

Derek made an uncertain look and Stiles pointed to the laundry by the side in need of a good wash after a whole month of the teens using it for scent.

"You honestly want me to…?"

"For Christ's sake, Derek Adonis Hale! Just listen to your Mate for once!"

Confused, the teen approached and took a good sniff. Then he stared back surprised. Stiles turned around, leaving the room and Derek followed. Dad was before Lia's room with her. Derek looked uncertain towards the baby being offered.

"Sir."

"Her smell." Stiles offered.

Derek, uncertain, approached and took a deep breath to take in Lia's scent. Then he turned and stared at Stiles open-mouthed.

"She smells like us."

" _Yeah…_ Cora, at what age does your Mother gives the Birds and Bees talk?" Stiles asked, knowing that he was heard with the way Werewolves had no sense of privacy.

Derek turned deep red as Cora climbed the stairs.

"I never got it, but I remember Derek being 13." Cora picked her Niece up and grabbed her wrist to show the bracelet at her brother. "We had one alike when we were her age, didn't we?"

Derek looked at it and then at Stiles' Dad.

"How is this possible… I… Kate…?"

"I'm still questioning the time-traveling possibility. That's where I'll draw the line of too much." The Human argued. "I'll better go down and prepare food to you all. Stiles, you are the first to get a shower. Derek… Stiles, you have clothes his size, right?"

"He must dress my size." Stiles agreed as he took a good look at his boyfriend's younger physic.

"Derek, you are taking a shower as well."

Dad descended the stairs and Stiles sighed.

"Cora…"

"Take a shower. I'll stay with my idiotic brother and my sweet niece."

Stiles nodded and entered the bathroom. When Stiles finished undressing the door opened and Peter threw Derek inside, who blushed deep red at Stiles' naked state.

"He has blue eyes. He's from before the fire but after '03, my best guess is between November and December of '04."

"He said Kate, so I supposed so." Stiles agreed. "I need a shower, Creepwolf."

"Always so charming, _Pack Dad_."

"I'm literally naked, the only thing I have is my sarcasm."

Peter smirked and left, closing a freaked-out Derek inside.

"I'm sorry for my uncle. He…"

"Derek, I've been dealing with Peter for practically a year. We're in two thousand…" Derek nodded. "And eleven."

Derek gaped.

"But…"

"You get now the time-travel talk from my freaking out Dad." Stiles agreed and entered the bathtub. "Peter locked the door, hasn't he?"

"He has."

"Want me to use the Pack Parent order for someone to let you out?" He proposed as he closed the curtains.

"You can?"

"My Derek is the Alpha of the Pack." Stiles agreed and turned on the water, letting it wash over him to hide his tears that he finally let fall.

" _I'm_ Derek."

"But not _the_ Derek that was stolen from me." Stiles agreed. "You don't share his memories. You don't remember me. Not even Lia. Lia who Derek named after both our mothers. Lia who was born prematurely because my Derek protected me from a shotgun."

A body showed under the shower, and Stiles was pulled into the teenage-Derek's clothed chest.

"If I am from the past then I will one day find you in my future. And this timeline Derek will do everything to return to you two." Stiles hiccupped and Derek held him close. "But if I was deaged…"

"Then I don't know because you aren't an Alpha and the Pack…"

"We'll find a solution." Derek offered and his hands started to massage Stiles' scalp. Stiles glanced up surprised. "You love my future-self that much."

"My Derek once jumped into the bath just like you just did. Took only his shoes and your Father's leather jacket out. I swore that, love-spell or not, I'd have him tattoo my first name on his heart if he ever looked at someone else again. He gave me _this_ ring that day and when he came to pick me up from school later… he had had Peter actually tattoo the ten letters full of twirls and even a heart over his heart."

Derek cleaned a lonely tear away from Stiles' face.

"Sounds like something I'd do." He agreed soothingly and Stiles snorted. "Shower. You have an entire Pack needing your backup."

Blushing, Stiles obeyed. Not once Derek left the tub nor made a move to undress himself.

"I'll have a set of clothes for you in my room when you are done."

Derek nodded and Stiles left as Derek started to undress himself. Stiles nodded at Peter at the entrance, before he entered his bedroom. He noticed Peter had put a line of some type of mountain ash at the bathroom entrance to give them privacy.

 **–TPD–**

 ** _DH's POV_**

"You may enter, Uncle Peter." Peter entered, closing the door behind himself and reapplying the silence dust. "The Pack Dad really loves my other-self."

"Stiles was the Pack Dad long before he become Derek's Mate." Peter agreed, leaning against the bathroom wall and crossing his arms as Derek quickly showered himself.

"You haven't changed one bit." Derek grumbled and Peter laughed at his comment. "Cora…"

"She's just worried you will hurt the Pack Dad to the point of breaking the mating."

"I did my best not to… even if just for my other-self's sake." Peter hummed as Derek touched his chest. "Did you really…?"

"Your older-self asked for it. He is cheesy for Stiles like that. Made me turn the nursery back at his loft into an actual DC paradise."

"Lia's bracelet…"

"Derek made them engrave the Robin's symbol in the place of the first surname on purpose. Stiles can't give her his surname. Not yet anyway."

"And the Deputy?"

"He turned Sheriff around the timeline you are in, if I'm not mistaken."

Derek left the tub and accepted the towel, Peter looking at Derek's back surprised.

"What?"

"I had forgotten you don't have the triskele yet."

"I have a triskele?"

"On your back. Must be after your time. After Kate."

"What happened with that? Everyone tenses up when I mention her."

Peter obviously frowned.

"She burnt our whole family and I scratched her neck open as payback." Derek gaped. "I went through a rogue era and, if not for other-you and Stiles, I wouldn't be here."

Derek nodded and left with Peter. Pack Dad was dressed and ready. His eyes watering at seeing Derek's naked chest.

"The clothes are over the bed." The Human offered and run downstairs, while shouting at Cora that was her turn and to bring Malia with her to teach her what showering with soap and shampoo meant.

"Malia was stuck as a coyote for seven years." Peter explained as Derek entered the bedroom to change.

He couldn't help but notice that the pictures were face down. He straightened them in impulse, only to frown at his reaction.

"I'm not the Derek that Pack Dad needs me to be. Why do I feel the Mate pull?"

"Timeline doesn't matter. He is the Mate that Moon choose for you." Peter explained and looked out the room as the front door could be heard. "Hell!" He snarled at something he scented.

"What is it?"

"My Mate's ex is here. Which means trouble for my Mate and her Son."

Derek nodded that he didn't need babysitting and Peter left to go towards his own Mate. Derek dressed and descended. A group of teenagers that he didn't know were wooing at his other-self's Daughter.

"Father, why are you here?" Pack Dad's Brother asked.

 _If Derek remembered correctly, this one was Scott. Which meant… Peter's Son-in-law?_

"You promised to have a dinner with me and then disappeared. You missed the last couple days of school and…"

"Pleasure, Sir. Stiles and his friends came to pick me up from Mexico to meet the new member of the family."

"And who might you be?"

"Miguel." One of the guys, that Derek didn't know, was fast to point out. "Derek's Cousin."

The adult _, obviously an Agent of the law,_ frowned.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí, Miguel?"

"Mi primo tuvo un bebé. ¿Por qué no vendría?" The Agent was left gaping. "Ahora… ¿adonde está mi sobrina Lia?"

Derek turned around, approached the teen who had named him and the other offered him Lia. _She was small. Premature small._

Derek entered the kitchen as Scott, Scott's mother and a supportive Peter dealt with the woman's ex. Pack Dad was helping his father set up sandwiches industrial size.

"You speak Spanish?" The Sheriff asked and Derek nodded.

"Would be strange if I wouldn't considering that I came from Mexico." Derek agreed and the adult laughed. "Why everyone calls her Lia?"

"Talia Claudia Hale." The Sheriff offered. "Stiles thought that if we kept calling her Talia that people would think of your _Aunt_."

Derek nodded as the black guy and the blonde climbed for their shower.

"It's a big Pack."

"Malia and Kira are new, Malia joined almost two months ago and Kira last month… around the time Derek disappeared." Pack Dad offered. "Dad helps out at keeping everyone in peace. No one wants to mess with the Sheriff. Not even Derek and Peter."

Pack Dad looked at the front door as Scott's father approached after Scott left with his mother and Peter.

"Where is Derek anyway? Did the young man run to another female in Sacra…?"

Derek held back Pack Dad one-handed, only for Sheriff himself to punch the Agent.

"Stiles watched Derek being shot with a shotgun in the chest, Rafael! Being hit in the crossfire himself as Derek forced him with Malia into protection."

Derek tensed as he held the furious Pack Dad with one arm, the other arm holding their special burden. _Pack Dad had entered into labor because of older-Derek being shot…_

Before Agent Rafael spoke, Cora and Malia and the stranger-teens were before them.

"Agent McCall, leave the house." An obviously jock and member of the school team ordered. "You are overstepping your boundaries."

"Who are you to…?"

"My father is a lawyer. I know enough of laws to know that you are overstepping. Stiles just watched his boyfriend being hit in the chest for him on the night of his boyfriend's birthday. He entered into 12 hours of surgery the morning after." Derek shivered. "And you came here and make fun of him, when he isn't present, for actually doing the responsible thing and agreeing to take his child in after an one-night-stand girl called to say that if he wouldn't she'd abort?"

"Stiles'… boyfriend? What? Stiles didn't have a real male figure in his life?"

This time it was Derek that needed calming down.

"I had a better Father figure than my brother Scott." Pack Dad argued, which made even Derek snort at the obvious verbal spat in the Agent's face. "I just happen to like to have a man between my legs as well. Besides, look at Danny. He has good Mother and Father figures and he still turned out gay."

The guy who had named Derek raised an eyebrow at the Agent.

"I'm also part of the lacrosse team. I'm the best goalkeeper."

"Rafael, out!" Sheriff ordered and the Agent, uncertain, obeyed. " _«I like a man between my legs»_? Stiles!"

"One man, but still counts." Pack Dad babbled shyly at being reprimanded and Derek saw him physically holding back a shifted Isaac. "Go shower, Isaac. If Boyd and Erica aren't done then they shouldn't be making out instead."

Isaac offered his neck through his neckscarf, before he walked away and up the stairs. Derek raised an eyebrow at 'Danny'.

 _"Cousin Miguel?"_

"First time I met Derek that's how Stiles introduced him to me. He was wearing that exact horrible orange and blue t-shirt that day."

A strawberry-blonde girl approached to whisper:

"When you change clothes do me a favor and throw that out. I've been trying for months _– Stiles doesn't even let me near five steps from it._ " She whined.

Derek smiled despite everything. Everyone was so obviously a family…

A hand appeared on his shoulder and he looked up at the Sheriff, as the others left the kitchen with the food trays.

"Derek created the family but Stiles kept us together. That's how they worked." The man explained and helped Derek on how to carry Lia better. "Any idea how **_you_** happened?"

"None yet… no tattoos that other-Derek had. Which freaks out the Pack Dad."

"Stiles keeps us together… but Derek kept him together. Derek said that Stiles had turned into his Center, but he was Stiles' Center already."

Derek looked at the living room where Pack Dad was reprimanding the lawyer-son for taking too many sandwiches and not leaving enough for everyone.

"He doesn't need _Miguel_ but Derek."

"Even if you smile more and are obviously happier than our Derek." The Sheriff agreed. "You still aren't our Derek."

"And yet, I _am_ Derek."

Sheriff nodded and smiled back.

"Peter told you what happened, didn't he?" Derek nodded. "We told him that you should be told slowly… then again only Stiles can tell him what to do, anyway. Not even other-you could tell Peter what to do."

"Peter said that Kate burnt our family and he went rogue, slashing her throat open."

Sheriff nodded, sitting with him by the kitchen table.

"In a matter of speaking. Peter entered into a coma for six years because he was also burnt and went mad in an awake comatose state." Derek shivered. "Derek had to stop him from killing Stiles back then. That's when Derek turned Alpha."

"How is Peter alive, then?"

"I'm still new into the whole Supernatural World, but I hear it involves Lydia's Banshee powers and some Druid magic."

Derek nodded.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone wondering why even though the Sheriff is on time off and still has to go sign paperwork: My mother once caught a fever in December and she works 45 min away from home and she's like the top rank of the Ambient protection in Portugal. So they would send people with paperwork for her to sign, they even pinpointed exactly the location where she'd have to sign. It was the budget for the next year that no one else could sign – among other things.

As the Sheriff I believe that he also needs to take care of a lot of these type of paperworks. And even if Rafael McCall takes care of other type of files that doesn't exactly need to be the sheriff – like some people did with my mother's paperwork – there's still lots that needs to be him himself.

Next chapter: **If You Are There With Me**

~Isys


	14. Chapter XIII –If You Are There With Me–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,570

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII**

 **–If You Are There With Me–**

Saturday, 17 December 2011

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek looked up from the couch he had been set up to sleep on, when someone descended the stairs. Derek and the Sheriff _– who was setting up a babybottle –_ looked at the somnambulist Pack Dad approaching and leaning on the couch against Derek's chest. There's a long moment as they looked at the asleep Pack Dad, neither knowing on what to do.

"Want me to…?"

"I'll bring him." Derek argued. "His skin is tingling… his eyes are practically golden?"

"Call your uncle. He's the specialist."

Derek nodded and picked Pack Dad up, climbing to the boy's room. _Derek was really thankful of his muscles from basketball and from his father's intensive Werewolf training right now or he wouldn't manage to pick up the heavier teen._ As he set him in bed and went to close the curtains he saw a figure outside trying to get into the front yard but some kind of protection was keeping it out. Derek sat by Pack Dad's desktop and picked the other's cellphone, put the lockscreen password _– 76879653, which really? Couldn't he be more obvious? –_ and looked for Peter. Derek frowned at not finding any Peter. Then he looked up in the last calls and saw the nickname that Pack Dad had called his Uncle earlier in the bathroom during their shared shower. He rolled his eyes and rang _Creepwolf_.

{ ** _Stiles_** , have you _seen_ the time?}

{Pack Dad's eyes are practically golden, his skin is tingling while smelling like pepper and I just saw someone outside being refused entrance into the front yard.}

{You and Stiles are completely alike. Always call when trouble is going on.}

{Uncle, Pack Dad just sleepwalked into my arms down a set of stairs.}

{Without tripping or waking up?}

{ ** _Yes_**!}

Peter hummed.

{Go lock every window and door. The house is supernatural protected. I'll warn the Betas and we'll keep the attacking Creature away.}

{But…}

{Stiles' golden eyes mean that his Spark is activated. His Pack Dad's instincts. It only happened once before and it was because Scott was dying. This time he felt you _, in particular,_ being hurt.}

Derek accepted and went with the Sheriff for every single window and door.

"Peter said anything?"

"Enemy Creature outside trying to get in to hurt me. The others will be arriving shortly to get rid of it."

"Good thing I listened to older-you on updating the place months ago." Sheriff agreed. "Stiles is descending again… you better stay with him until the others pull the foe away."

Derek nodded and pulled Pack Dad with him upstairs. He sat in the chair with wheels before the window and looked out in the dark as the others arrived and started fighting. A body suddenly sat on his lap and then Pack Dad was laying over him. Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't stop him. Then, he recognized Kate in the enemy Creature. He finally understood Pack Dad's instincts. He wheeled away from the window and close to the bed. When he tried to push Pack Dad down, the other hugged him close. Derek was in an inner turmoil. _In part, he wanted to hear from Kate if it was true… in other, Pack Dad was obviously in a serious need of him. Pack Dad whose Derek's wolf was telling him was more important than Kate._

Groaning, unknown on what to do, Derek howled while feeling his body shaping and stretching. Outside he heard his Pack howl back. Stiles woke drowsy and then his eyes grew huge, holding Derek tighter.

"You are back."

Derek held Stiles' head against his naked chest, the clothes he'd been wearing having ripped at his return to normal. He looked at the doorway and sent an apology look at Noah as he came to check them at the howl. Noah shook his head with a welcome-back smile and closed the door to give them privacy.

"Kate hit me with a shotgun. I have to go give her her payback."

Hiccupping, Stiles allowed himself to be put in bed. Derek stood and grabbed the spare clothes Stiles had in his wardrobe for him. He left and joined the fight. Kate gaping back.

"How…?"

"My Mate needed me." Derek argued as he shifted.

Kate shivered and run. Derek let her escape for now, give her a false sense of security. Then he'd track her scent.

"Did you throw out the shirt? Lydia won't let me touch her until I tell her that you did." Jackson put in, making the group laugh at the jock's train of thoughts.

"I had it dressed when I returned to normal. It's shredded now." He agreed which made them all laugh at Jackson's relieved breath. "Kate will return."

"True." A Chinese girl agreed with an actual sword in her hands _, when had they joined her to the Pack?_ "But we can track her tomorrow. You have a baby to meet and a panicking Mate to calm down."

Derek turned towards his Betas, puzzled.

"Kira. Kitsune. Scott's girlfriend." Isaac offered.

"A Were _fox_?" Kira nodded. "You jump from a Hunter to a Shefox, Scott?" He snarled and the teen blushed. "From one of our enemies to another of our natural enemies? Do you have death instincts?"

"You dated a Hunter." Scott argued.

"And my whole family paid the price!" Derek frowned and then turned towards a pale Isaac. " _Isaac_?" He snarled.

"It was _one_ kiss…"

"He's been seeing Allison for over a month." Erica rattled him out.

Derek massaged his eyebrows.

"I'm not even going to ask. Tomorrow we'll talk. Cora, bring Isaac by his wolf-ears to the loft."

"With pleasure." His sister agreed, got hold of Isaac's ear and walked away, who whimpered as he was dragged away by the shorter teen.

Derek returned inside and found an amused Noah.

"Teenagers." The other supplied amused.

Derek groaned.

"I don't even want to know… why don't I remember Stiles picking up Talia the whole afternoon?"

"Post-natal depression conjoined with your disappearance. I already spoke with Morrell about it."

Derek nodded.

"I better not bring her to Stiles' bedroom, then."

"Derek, you have been sleeping in there for months, even before I knew about you two. It's _your_ room." Noah argued with a laugh. "I stopped even trying to think otherwise."

Derek nodded and climbed the stairs, he stopped by the nursery to see his baby girl with eyes that could see her for what she really was, then went to his and Stiles' room. Stiles glanced back uncertain.

"She got away." He offered.

Stiles nodded.

"You're going after her then."

"In the morning. Right now I have a boyfriend to remind why he mustn't set our pictures face down."

Stiles looked at his bedside table, but the pictures were still the way Derek had left them after his shower. Stiles' eyes grew and he blushed.

"You remember…"

"Every. Second." Derek agreed making sure to make a pause and to pronounce each word pointedly.

Stiles obviously looked like he wanted to hide in a hole.

"I…"

Derek approached and undressed his shirt. Stiles' eyes immediately drawn to the tattoo over his heart.

"Out with the shirt. There's a new scar under your bellybutton that I saw in you during our shower and that I want to get accounted with."

Stiles shyly undressed his pajama top and leaned on his back as Derek leaned over him and reclaimed his lips before he descended to check the new scar.

"I needed you."

"I'm here." Derek agreed. "I'm not leaving, okay? Not again."

Stiles huffed and Derek found him staring at the ceiling.

"I'm afraid I really was not ready yet to have a baby. I…"

"Depression is not unheard of." Derek argued. "And with everything going on…"

"Even Peter has picked her up!" Stiles kept whining, obviously not listening.

"Listen to me for once, Mieczyslaw Stilinski!" Stiles glanced back, surprised at the reprimand and most likely at the use of the full name. "You are my Mate. And even if you can never pick her up, I'll be there with you to the end of the line."

"You are a romantic idiot." Stiles argued and Derek huffed. "My idiot."

Derek rolled his eyes and climbed from Stiles' bellybutton and kissed his lips.

"Can you not insult me at every word you say?"

"You would get bored." Stiles argued with a smile.

Derek sighed and laid down besides Stiles, holding him close.

"Probably I would." He agreed. "Let's sleep. Tomorrow we have lots to take care of."

They stayed in each other's arms for a while in silence and then they heard Talia.

"Should we release my Dad for the night?" Came a shy uncertain voice from the younger teen in Derek's arms.

Derek kissed Stiles' top of head in a congratulate-way and stood, leaving the room. Noah was about to leave his own room, but Derek stopped him.

"Sleep. I've done nothing but sleep for _, apparently,_ a whole month."

Noah sent him a thankful look and Derek entered the nursery. When he arrived downstairs, Stiles was finishing setting up the babybottle.

"I feel bad for Dad, but she's so little… I…"

"You are afraid you will harm her." Derek offered as he accepted the bottle, measured the temperature and fed their baby girl. "I feel the same."

"You don't trip over your own feet."

"Not even you can trip if you are sitting down." Derek argued.

Uncertain, Stiles sat on a chair and let Derek set Talia on his hold, and the babybottle in his hand. Stiles was afraid, he was frightened even, but he was also completely enamored with their baby daughter. _Just too afraid to hurt her because of the way she was born._

"When you find Her, give Her a good kick from me." Stiles pleaded as he fed Talia.

"The hardest of kicks." Derek agreed.

"Lia has your eyes."

"But your lips." Derek retorted. "In no time she'll be a master at my eyebrow of doom, at your proud smirk/grin that you have that makes me wonder which one it is and at your pouty lips."

Stiles snorted.

"I'd be ashamed if she won't." He agreed. "Don't forget the rolling the eyes exaggeratedly. You Hales are famous for that."

"Only at you." Derek argued and looked at Stiles' cellphone on the counter to find a text from _Scott_. "Scott is asking you to plead with me not to refuse his new girl."

Stiles snorted.

"Kira is the daughter of the new History Teacher. Ken Yukimura, Human 100%. She's a Kitsune like her mother and has just recently came to terms with her powers." He offered. "Scott apparently has the new-girl-in-school complex."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fox and wolves don't mix."

"Says the Sourwolf who is mated to a male who just popped out a baby the month prior."

"You are an Apprentice." Derek argued.

"And yet, I am the only Pack Dad known in Were-history that isn't a Were-something." Stiles retorted.

"And you alone kept the peace in the territory for this past year. You didn't need a furry ass for that."

"I need you." Stiles argued and Derek smiled back at his Mate. "What do I do now?"

Derek approached and picked their daughter to help her burp with a cloth diaper over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You will get used to it." Stiles nodded. "Can you handle her in our room?"

Stiles happiness was palpable at Derek's wording.

"If you are there with me."

Derek smiled, cleaned Talia's face and took out the diaper, setting it in the counter. They climbed upstairs and Stiles picked the portable crib bag from the nursery. Once Stiles was sitting on the bed, Derek gave him their daughter to open the crib. He smiled at seeing Stiles' eyes stuck on their daughter, who had already fallen asleep. When the crib was done, Derek let Stiles set her inside the crib right next to the bed and then the two laid down on their side with Derek spooning Stiles from behind.

"Try to sleep. She'll need her feed in around two/three hours."

 **–TPD–**

Sunday, 18 December 2011

 ** _NS's POV_**

Noah entered his son's bedroom slowly and carefully. Stiles against the wall all splashed around, Lia over his pillow – somehow also looking to be all over the bed _, Noah feeling pity for Derek's shins, heels and knees already_ – and Derek by the corner of the one person's bed in a position to keep the other two inside against the wall _, an empty babybottle in his hand._ Noah picked the bottle and his granddaughter, before he left the room just as soundlessly. He closed the door to the bedroom and then descended the stairway. Melissa and Peter were by the front door for their shift at babysitting.

"Derek's back to normal and already managed to make Stiles spend the night with Lia." He whispered.

Melissa sighed relieved, picking Lia.

"We'll let them sleep." She agreed as Noah picked his Sheriff jacket and cruiser's keys.

Peter gave him a file. Noah opened it to see a medical file from somewhere away who had found Derek being transported illegally barely alive, had rescued and healed him back to wealth. Noah nodded at Peter, not questioning how he had forged the documents. _Derek wasn't Human and Noah couldn't expect people to believe a wealthy comeback from a gunshot to the chest without even a Doctor visit._ He drove to the Station and gave the file to Tara Graeme. She looked at it and then smiled back.

"Put Dr. Geyer and Nurse McCall in the file as the ones who will look over his recovery." Noah agreed.

"I'll start right away. Strauss and the new guy have a lot of paperwork that needs signing."

"Don't worry. Derek didn't let me babysit all night. He even managed for Stiles to finally pass the fear of too small."

"She _is_ too small. Honestly, what had Mr. Hale been thinking and just go and call the mother to tell about Derek's disappearance? Of course that could provoke an early labor!"

"From what I understand, the man spent six years inside his own head in a coma. He is still learning how to relive in society."

Tara nodded, ashamed of her outburst and Noah approached his office where the new guy was setting up paperwork in heaps.

"Good morning, I'm sorry you just moved here and suddenly got to do my secretary job."

"Sir, it's not every day that the Sheriff puts days for his son's goddaughter." Jordan Parish argued with a smile. "If your son and son-in-law doesn't put days, it makes perfect sense to me for you to do it."

Noah nodded and approached, ready for a couple hours of paperwork. Paperwork that only he could deal with. Rafael McCall had been doing the important ones that required a higher hierarchy man that didn't really need to be the Sheriff personally, but the ones to do with the next year funds, and all that, had to be Noah himself.

 **–TPD–**

 _ **MS's POV**_

Stiles descended the stairs to find Mrs. Morrell and Mrs. McCall checking up Derek's naked chest. Peter approached him and pulled a shirt over Stiles' back. Stiles blushed, having forgotten, and dressed the shirt's sleeves, buttoning it up.

"Lia is about to cry, will you go calm her as I set up both your meals?"

Stiles went to the living room where Lia's willow baby carrier basket was besides the couch. He sat down, took a deep breath and then carefully picked her up, pulling her against his own chest. She whined, but calmed down immediately at feeling herself against his chest. Peter approached and Stiles lowered Lia over one arm, while with the other arm he picked the babybottle and started feeding his daughter. A plate and a mug was set before the couch in the teatable, before Peter leaned by the side against the wall.

"Burping will still be your job." Stiles argued.

"That's usually Melissa's job."

"Well, you are the only Grandpa Hale she'll ever know physically."

Stiles didn't need to look up to know Peter had frozen and when Lia finished, he did pick her up from Stiles. Mrs. McCall took pity on her lover and approached to do it for him.

"Tío-abuelo would be the better word." Derek agreed as Mrs. Morrell finally released him and let him join Stiles. "It's still _'abuelo'_."

Stiles snorted as Peter rolled his eyes.

"You two are perfect for each other." Peter snarled as Stiles started eating.

"Family is family." Stiles shrugged before grinning at Mrs. McCall. "So… when can I officially start calling you Aunt or Mrs. Hale?"

Scott's mother blushed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Peter finally asked her in marriage." Stiles signaled the new ring. "She doesn't even use McDuffus' ring anymore."

"Don't call him that…"

"I was in the room when you rang my Dad because your drunk husband had thrown Scott down the stairs. I don't care if he is sober now. He still is a Duffus."

Mrs. McCall blushed.

"We argued, but he never become violent… it was an accident."

"You still threw him out the house."

"And he left Scott's life instead." The woman argued.

Stiles shrugged.

"Peter won't leave town if you throw him out the house… _maybe._ But Sacramento is barely an hour drive away anyway. Not like San Francisco like Agent McDuffus." Stiles shrugged. "Just saying."

Mrs. McCall nodded, shyly.

"You really act like a Dad to the whole Pack. Even us adults." Was her retort and Stiles stuttered in embarrassment. "It's instinctively. I know."

Stiles accepted his daughter back, embarrassed. Derek looked away, before he quickly stood and walked away, returning with tape wraps that Mrs. McCall efficiently and quickly wrapped around his chest. Stiles heard the sound of a car parking when the Nurse was finishing and Derek sat again just as there was a knock. Peter opened with his known skeptical look.

"After what you said yesterday about my nephew before your dinner out with Scott and you dare return here?"

"I hoped Scott was here." Agent McCall looked at his ex-wife and obviously didn't recognize the ring on her finger.

As a reply at his questioning look she signaled Peter with her eyes.

"Scott left early morning to visit his girlfriend." Peter argued.

Stiles snorted as Derek groaned.

"Does Scott know about you…?"

"Would've my uncle ask for his mother without his approval?" Derek interrupted.

Agent McCall looked at Derek, surprised.

"Your cousin is quite alike you…"

"Miguel is much happier. His parents didn't burn at the stick." Derek argued, making Stiles snort. "I'll tell him you said _hola_ when he wakes."

McDuff frowned.

"I asked Scott if he approved _, not that you have anything to do with it,_ before I proposed to Melissa. Dating a divorced woman comes with a backpack and I won't do anything to put myself between her and Scott."

"Try the Yukimura's place. History teacher." Stiles offered and Agent McCall left. "You actually asked Scott?"

Peter closed the door.

"He helped me pick the ring a while ago. Something not too exorbitant. Something about Melissa preferring simpler things."

The Nurse blushed.

"That blasted boy… and he is right. I prefer simple things."

Peter nodded as he returned to her side.

"You better keep the chest' wrapped, Derek. It's no secret you were shot. It's best for you to keep them for a while."

Derek nodded and looked at Mrs. Morrell.

"Any idea what Kate did to me?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll have to look into it with my brother. Stiles, I'm glad to see that you are holding your daughter already."

"Only when I'm sitting down and in no danger of hurting her with my own two left feet."

"It's still a start. We'll discuss it later." Stiles nodded. "I better go speak with my brother."

Derek glanced at Stiles and then towards the Shedruid.

"Did Stiles really spent 12 hours to do a simple caesarean?"

"He broke his waters when you were shot but only went to the hospital the morning after, which was when we found out about you and him. Dr. Geyer and Dr. Hilyard got everything ready for the caesarean and started around noon, but his Spark kept them from reaching him. Peter had to pick both me and Alan to join in. Even us had trouble lowering down his natural defenses. It was around 2 am that Lia was finally born and me and Alan returned Stiles' body to normal."

"She was too early. My Spark _, even with me knocked out,_ knew it was not right." Stiles offered embarrassed.

Derek hummed and Mrs. Morrell left.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To who didn't understand, Stiles' phone lock is _Sourwolf_

And Lia was born two days after Derek's birthday, 2 am still count as the second day _– although I don't believe that next year Stiles feels like making a party again after this year's disaster_

Next chapter: **Were Pack Dinner**

~Isys


	15. Chapter XIV –Were Pack Dinner–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,215

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV**

 **–Were Pack Dinner–**

Sunday, 18 December 2011

 ** _MS's POV_**

"Just Melissa is fine, Stiles." Mrs. McCall added. "There's no need for you to keep calling Peter by first name and me by surname."

Stiles grinned at the woman. Peter picked a cellphone from the side and gave it back.

 _{Did u just tell my father abt my gf's house?}_

Stiles snorted and typed back.

 _{Drk still wants to hv that talk w/ u… wanna do it alone, Brother dear?}_

Derek raised an amused eyebrow.

 _{Thats blckmailing!}_

Derek picked the cellphone and typed in return.

 _{Keep your father away from me and Stiles and I might reconsider That talk. – DH}_

Stiles snorted and looked up at his daughter who Melissa had picked and was lullabying to sleep.

"I need to learn that. Mom had ones in Polish… I need to look them up."

Melissa smiled back. Stiles' cellphone beeped and he looked at Scott's text.

 _{Father just came to warn m that he was called bck to SF. So, he'll b away 4 a while, even if he pmsd to return.}_

"Good riddance." Stiles argued and Peter raised an eyebrow. "McDuffus is leaving again for an unknown time."

Peter picked his own cellphone.

"I better ring Scott." He agreed and walked into the kitchen.

Stiles watched him go and then looked at Melissa puzzled.

"Since the attack on Scott and finally his acceptance of Derek that he and Peter have been spending time together. They even go out for dinner and sports when I'm working." She shrugged. "I'm not sure if it's a stepfather/stepson thing or a Sire and his turned Beta thing."

"It's a mix." Derek offered. "That and you being Peter's Mate. Keeping Scott happy keeps you happy. Peter understands as much." Melissa nodded. "Even my younger-self could tell that he is better. More his old-self."

"It's nothing compared to Malia, but yes, Peter's a lot better since we started going out." She agreed with a shy smile and set Lia slowly in her willow baby carrier basket.

Stiles looked at his cellphone when it started ringing to see _Mr. Tate_.

"Speaking of the devil…" He grumbled before accepting the call. {What did she do this time around, Sir?}

{I'm sorry, I know that you are busy and have lots to worry about…}

{What did Malia do this time around?} Stiles interrupted.

{She hunted living rabbits and brought them home to eat… she's drained in blood.}

Stiles face-palmed himself, Derek scoffing by the side.

{Put her in the bathtub. Are you working today?}

{Yes, I was just about to leave.}

{Tell her I've ordered her to shower and put clean clothes, then to put the sweet little bunnies in a tupperware and come to my place.}

{Thank you. I…}

{Sir, your daughter lived in the wild for the past several years. She needs time to readjust that hunting means shopping with money.}

An obviously freaking out Mr. Tate hung up as he told Malia that Stiles had ordered her to shower. Stiles sighed.

"I'll go pick her up." Melissa agreed amused. "I'm certain Derek will be able to set up something with the rabbits."

"Poor sweet little bunnies." Stiles whined as the woman left.

Derek patted Stiles' leg, before standing. He went to the kitchen and returned with Mom's recipe book, sat down and looked through it. Dad arrived around the same time that Melissa and Malia did.

"Did I hunt sick meat?" Malia asked confused.

Dad raised an eyebrow as Derek took the tupperwares and went to the kitchen where he already had things ready.

"Dad, please explain to Malia about hunting sweet little bunnies." Stiles pleaded. "About money and meat market."

Dad grinned and signaled at Malia to follow him, going to sit down at the dining table to speak with her.

 **–TPD–**

They ended up texting the Pack warning of dinner at the Stilinski's. So around mid-afternoon the house started to pack up with teenagers.

"Who went massive shopping?" Danny wondered, looking at the seven fat rabbits on a tray in the oven.

"Malia went hunting."

"With my teeth." Malia agreed, showing them.

The group's eyes grew and then groaned.

"Malia, I'll go with you to the supermarket tomorrow." Lydia argued.

"Supermarket… hunting place with money as weapon." Malia agreed.

Jackson took out his wallet and showed a coin, a bill and a credit card.

"This is money."

Malia gaped.

"How do you hunt with that?"

"We trade it for the food and other condiments that exists at markets." Lydia explained. "What's your favorite food?"

"Deer."

Stiles gaped and then glanced at Derek.

"Talia had a deer meat recipe." Peter offered. "I'll look it up. Lydia can worry at going to buy it with Malia tomorrow."

"I'll text you down the ingredients as soon as we have the recipe." Derek agreed at Lydia, who nodded. "Dinner will be done in no time. Go help Noah at fixing the table."

The teens left the kitchen and Stiles looked at his boyfriend while he continued seating on the counter with their daughter in his arms.

"Maybe she should go upstairs. It's still too early for so many people."

Derek looked back from the oven and then towards his uncle. Peter approached and picked Lia from Stiles, walking away and up the stairs.

"Pity Mom and Laura aren't here to see Uncle Peter. I remember, as a toddler, huge arguments between Mom and Peter." Cora pointed out, watching Peter disappear.

Derek closed the oven door.

"Now that you mention it, I remember something as well. One day, Peter just stopped though. Like nothing happened."

"Maybe your mother used the Alpha-roar?" Stiles proposed.

The siblings shrugged.

"It had something to do about Uncle Peter being unfit to raise kids though." Cora put in.

"He raised you two and you turned out somewhat okay." Stiles offered. "You two were toddlers, why don't you ask Peter what it was about instead of speculating?"

"They can't because Talia took the memory from me." Stiles turned towards the entering Peter. "I don't even remember those arguments, but if both of them remember then she must have used her claws on my neck."

Both Cora and Derek massaged the back of their own necks as reaction.

"You can erase memories?"

"I've only used it to read locked memories." Peter argued. "Like Derek's love enchantment memory. But Talia was stronger and more powerful than I am."

Stiles hummed.

"Can anyone do it?"

"Practice. You can paralyze someone if done wrongly."

Stiles' eyes grew.

"No asking for Derek to help you remember then."

"I like walking." Peter agreed. "I can always try to reactivate the memory by reading their childhood memories, though." He shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Talia erasing my memory about me arguing over raising children? Yes, it means that I pondered on it."

"Could even mean that Peter had his own child and his sister sent it away." Dad put in, making them all stare at the Sheriff. "Erasing memory over an argument is too extreme if there isn't something extreme behind."

Peter immediately turned towards Derek.

"Later after everyone has left." Derek agreed. "I don't remember much. Some images here and there, though."

"That can be enough to reawaken mine." Peter agreed.

Derek helped Stiles out the kitchen aisle, before hushing him out the way and taking the food tray from the oven.

"Dinner is ready."

"Looks and smells delicious." Dad congratulated.

"Good, because from now on I want to make certain you and Stiles eat less fast-food."

Stiles snorted _, remembering his arguments with his Dad about eating healthier,_ while Dad groaned.

"At the least you aren't trying to make me eat tofu instead of meat." Dad agreed.

"I don't need to do that to make you healthier." Derek argued.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his Dad's known smirk. They moved to the dining table and everyone camped around as Derek served each plate. There's a knock and Isaac hurried to go open. Stiles looked to find Allison.

"Is it too late to join in?"

Stiles grinned at Derek, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Scott, you can text your girlfriend as well." He agreed. "There's enough for everyone, Allison. Pick a plate and a chair." Derek added louder.

With a smile, Allison entered.

"What of your father?" Stiles wondered.

"A Were Pack dinner? I believe that would have been too much for his morals." Allison argued. "He is glad for your sake that Derek's back, though."

Stiles nodded and held Derek's hand under the table. A silent Cora listening to Allison, Lydia and Erica eagerly speaking by the side as they ate. Boyd helping Malia how to better pick the tableware and when was accepted to use hands to eat. Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Danny discussing Lacrosse with Dad. Peter staying by the entrance of the dining room, a plate in hand and an ear out for Lia. Eventually Kira arrived and joined in, sitting down with the Lacrosse talk group. Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes. _Big Pack. From just two people, to this many… yet, this felt perfectly like home._

"Want to go sleep?" Derek whispered and Stiles limited to hum.

Derek picked him up and stood, walking away and up the stairs.

 **–TPD–**

Monday, 19 December 2011

 ** _DH's POV_**

Derek opened the door for Melissa, who accepted Talia with a smile.

"Peter?" He wondered.

"Peter just realized he has a lost kid last night. He is doing his best to locate the adoption."

Derek hummed.

"How do _you_ feel about that?"

Melissa smiled back.

"Peter asked me the same thing. In reply I collected all cases from around the time I was pregnant that I know ended up being adopted and gave him." Derek frowned. "You seem to forget that I also already have a son. If Peter can be a father figure to Scott, I can do my best to be a mother to his child."

Derek nodded.

"I better go look-up those recipe books. Malia will want that deer."

Melissa chuckled and walked around the living room with _, the refusing to sleep,_ Talia. Derek picked his car keys and left. He stopped by his loft and saw Cora and Isaac there looking over old books in the dining table.

"Good morning. Was Lia giving you trouble?"

"Woke up several times, would only relax in Stiles' hold."

"Why not give her to Stiles?" Isaac wondered.

"Baby-steps, Isaac." Cora argued. "Stiles is already forcing himself to be able to handle her when Derek is present. A constantly needing affection Lia won't help."

Cora closed another book and set it to the side. Derek joined in and looked at the amount of books.

"Didn't remember this many."

"Family vault." Cora explained. "Peter deposited them in my arms last night… how's he?"

"According to our new aunt: trying to locate his lost child."

"Amount of adoptions a year, it can turn into a GooseChase." Isaac argued and added another book to the group of already read.

"Isaac?" Derek called and the teenager looked up. "Want to keep seeing Allison?" An uncertain nod. "Then I would suggest for you to go help my uncle reduce that amount of adoptions."

Isaac grabbed his jacket and hurried out. Cora snorted.

"That was just plain mean."

"I won't tell Stiles if you won't." Derek argued, before he accepted the book his sister was offering and looked at the booked page. "I better text Lydia these ingredients." He added.

"We'll need to catalogue this amount of books." Cora argued, glaring at the heap.

Derek nodded as he rang Lydia.

{You found it?}

{Yes, I take it Malia is already at your door.}

{Since sunrise.} Lydia agreed with a groan. {I put her watching Lion King, my Mom won't mind.} Derek could hear her walk. {Very well, I'm ready.}

Derek looked at the recipe and did a quick headcount to be able to handle 16 people, before starting to dictate.

{Got all?}

{Yes. I'll ring Jackson and Danny to help us with the bags.}

{Let Malia choose the meat. Sometimes deer is not fresh.}

{Got it. She has a better nose than Jackson anyway.} A small dog-barking and a coyote-growling sound shut up Lydia. {I have to go; my dog and Malia don't mix.}

Lydia hung up.

"Malia will be a nightmare to readjust." Cora pointed out. "Her Human father is only making it worse."

"I can't take her from him." Derek argued. "And he loves her, even if he has no idea how to handle her."

"Are we talking of Mr. Tate… or the Pack Dad?" Cora teased and Derek rolled his eyes.

He climbed the stairs and entered the nursery. Picking Stiles' messenger bag for the hospital stay with printed Batman and Robin, he filled it with clothes and everything that Talia could need now. When he turned to leave, he saw the Robin-plushy in the spaceship-crib. Derek approached and picked it up. Cora rolled her eyes when he descended the stairs.

"Lia will hate superheroes by the age of 5." She argued.

"Until then, let Stiles dream." Derek retorted, picked the recipe book and left with his sister. Melissa was still walking a crying Talia back and forth. "Very well, I'm going to change her clothes and diaper."

Melissa accepted the recipe book and Derek took his whining daughter in one arm, climbing to her room. He entered and looked through the wardrobe until he found it. Her first babygrow. Derek quickly changed her cloth diaper and put a cover in red, blue and yellow with the Superman's crest, before he dressed her in her babygrow that Isaac had gifted them at the baby shower. Finally, Derek picked the plush from the side, offered it to the whimpering baby, picked her up and went to her Daddy. Stiles had his face in some research with Isaac, only to gape at their baby daughter.

"Look who woke up and wants her Robin." Derek offered.

Neither Derek nor Isaac mentioned the hiccup that Stiles tried to suppress. Stiles offered his arms and Derek offered him their daughter. Didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"I better set up breakfast for Stiles." Isaac offered and left the room.

Derek approached and kneeled before Stiles.

"You went to pick up her plushy."

"You scented it several times while pregnant. Talia wanted your smell and warmth."

Stiles blushed and checked her diaper.

"Did you even put the Superman diaper? _Derek…_ "

"She already had her Daddy Robin in her hands. Made sense her Papa would be present as well."

Stiles snorted.

"You are so totally dressing up as Superman with me as Robin one of these days."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I take it that Talia will be dressed as Diana then." Stiles gaped back. "I also have read some comics as a child." He argued outraged at his Mate's surprise. "Not as crazy as you, but Wonder Woman was my sister Laura's favorite."

Stiles grinned and carefully leaned forward to kiss him.

"Many girls should look up to her." He agreed.

There was a knock and the two looked towards Noah at the entrance of the room.

"I take it Lia finally calmed down." A nod. "Melissa is setting breakfast. Even if you are helping Peter with illegally going over my database, you are still having a family meal."

"Love you, Dad."

"Keep using that as an excuse and one day you'll groan when Lia starts using it herself." Noah argued amused. He approached and picked up his asleep granddaughter. "My shift."

Noah left with the plush hanging from one finger and his granddaughter in his arms. Derek looked at Stiles who was suddenly sad.

"Was I too forceful?"

Stiles shook his head, standing and Derek followed his lead.

"I just wish Mom was here." He argued shyly. "Both our Mothers."

Derek kissed Stiles and then helped him undress his pajamas to put some actual clothes.

"They are here. Watching over us."

"Did you just recite Lion King on me?"

Derek frowned, before groaning.

"Lydia put Malia watching it." Stiles' eyes grew in panic and Derek nodded. "She won't shut up about speaking to her Mother's spirit now!"

"I need to speak with the Teencubs about showing Malia movies." Stiles argued as they left their bedroom. "Malia doesn't understand difference between reality and fiction."

"At the least they haven't showed My Little Mermaid yet." Derek agreed.

 **–TPD–**

"Stiles." Derek accepted the bags from Jackson and Danny as Malia run to Stiles. "I saw Sebastian and Flounder! At the market!"

Derek frowned.

"What…?"

"There were no Mermaids though."

Derek's eyes grew and then groaned.

"Jesus…" Stiles whined. "Who showed My Little Mermaid and forgot to mention that there are no such thing as Mermaids to Malia?" Stiles demanded.

Malia glanced at the group coming with her and then at Stiles.

"My Dad did."

That only made Derek and Stiles to groan louder. Noah took pity on them and pulled Malia with him.

"Cartoon movies tend _– most of the time –_ to be imagination. It's not real. Animals don't speak. So far I found Mermaids don't exist. Magic is not as real as they make in the movies…"

"But there's magic?"

"Stiles is a Druid Apprentice." Noah agreed as he guided the girl to the backyard to help out with the heating of the grill.

"From the Sheriff's reaction he looks like he had to persuade someone before that certain worlds weren't real." Cora pointed out and Stiles faked punching her shoulder. "Which world was it?"

"As a child I used to howl to the moon." Stiles argued, making everyone take a double step. " _I'm lying._ I once watched a They Are Here show about U.F.O.s and E.T.s. I was no more than 8. Was when Mom was diagnosed her sickness, because she had let me watch it. Dad had enough troubles as it is and I was wetting my bed and wearing hats made of cello tape."

Derek didn't smell any lie, only resentfulness. He traded a look with his sister and walked to the kitchen to set up lunch, as she pulled Stiles away from the awkward teens.

"The butcher wanted to give us one deer, but _– like you said –_ I let Malia chose that one."

"Even if she has trouble controlling her shift, she can still sniff and listen." Derek agreed. "The rabbits yesterday accreting to that."

Derek looked at the uncomfortable trio.

"So… do you need help?"

"You can go watch TV. Just put Talia's carrier with her back to it. She's way too small. I caught her eyes staring at it yesterday when Stiles was watching one of his series' episodes."

They nodded and camped before the TV screen.

 **(TBC)**


End file.
